The Choppy Enquirer
by Motaku1235
Summary: Felix Nhell is a secret publisher for the Choppy Enquirer. He wakes up to be confronted by people that he'd only seen in his dreams. Literally! Why has Ciel Phantomhive come to London? Why does he even exist! SebastianxMaleOc, Possible CielxMaleOC REWRITE IN THE FUTURE ON Ao3. WILL NOTIFY ON FF WHEN THAT HAPPENS.
1. For Gossip and For Gentry!

A/N: You may wonder, why another Kuroshitsuji? Simply because this story has pushed it's way into my crainium.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler characters or the plot. Just my own creations. Now thank you, and I hope you like the choppy enquirer!

Warning: OCs, only enough to make a plot. Some possible blood and bad jokes. I dont know if people will really like this or not, but I must give it a chance! SebastianxMaleOC, Possible CielxMaleOC

Chapter 1: For Gossip and For Gentry

_Ilk in ink, may make you think,_

_What may linger on the brink,_

_Because our minds may see,_

_Much more than we believe to be_. -Hesper

{{{{{{{{A Month Earlier}}}}}}}

"Checking on me?"a low voice sounded from behind the printing press. The cracked walls peeled with rusted copper and iron. Old pipes lay dangerously on the cold floor that consisted of grimly colored stones. A crystalline chandelier was the pride of the room. It sparkled the light of it's single bulb through prisms that spread the warm glow about the monochrome scape. The high windows showed the sun setting slowly, but surely into the west. A few birds entered through them and rested on the beams above the men's heads precariously.

A man with jet black hair and jade eyes nodded before approaching the ink-dyed countertop beside the press. He was tall for an average being, yet quiet for one of his status.

"You have once again gotten yourself covered with the black dye Felix."he sighed to the low voiced man. Said man chuckled lightly and turned to face him.

"I'm sure you dont mind Michael."

Felix was a thin man with nothing to his name but an old printing press, an abandoned factory, and the clothes on his back. His firey red hair was one of his most prominent features, but not the most flamboyant. No, that would be his golden eyes that rivaled a lion's mane. He wasn't flat broke. In fact, he had a job. A good one at that.

"Just dont touch me with those filthy hands."Micheal scowled,"And how many times have I told you to call me Mr. Gibbs?"

"Sorry, then you should be calling me Mr. Nhell right?"

The obsidian haired man scoffed and gave a growl to the ink-covered man.

"Just because you're one of their favorite publishers doesn't mean you get to act cocky."

Felix just grinned before holding out the finished copy. The first copy to their name.

"Hn. The Choppy Enquirer, what a dumb name."

{{{{{{Victorian Era-London}}}}}}

"For the gossip and gentry!"a boy shouted through the streets,"Get the Choppy Enquirer to keep up with the latest taboo and sightings!"

People crowded the streets of London. All were bustling. Going to here, then there, perhaps everywhere. But what traveled faster then men was the new gossip.

An anonymous group of writers had made a newspaper filled with complete and utter rubbish!

Demons de Pendragon, the well-known, yet, still unknown writers and publishers behind Choppy Enquirer. The peculiar articles had utterly fascinated and intrigued both the commoners and the wealthy. Tales of seamstresses who drank the blood of their customers. A mortician that never grew a day over 30. Nights of frolicking angels atop the roofs of London. Walking dead in toy stores, and a chainsaw massacre in Big Ben. "Such foolish stories can hardly be real..."a baker mused. "Oh, I wish I could see the minds behind the magic!"a woman stated in awe. "They must surely be mental, whoever they are..."The butcher growled. Then came the paperboy who claimed he knew nothing. Ciel Phantomhive watched the scene in utter distaste. The buzz of the city was always the dark storm of his missions; and this one was hardly what the Queen should consider an emergency.

"Such utter nonsense!"Ciel said angrily,"I've barely read this fool's paper and already I know that this has no relation to reality! Her Highness is just as curious as the people themselves of the writers of this monstrosity!"

"Perhaps, but you yourself should believe these tales more than anyone Young Master."Sebastian smirked in amusement at the boy's mild tantrum.

Ciel's cobalt hair blew in the wind like leaves in autumn; precise and sharp. Leaving behind only a memory of the well-combed form of wispy blue locks. His single blue eye made up for his messy hair as it provided a striking blue that instantly drew all eyes to it's beholder. However, hidden beneath the patch on his right eye lay an azure iris tainted by a demon's contract; promising to avenge Ciel's pain and suffering.

The demon in question stayed behind his master like a shadow. Always there and encased in black cloth. Sebastian's stature suited a higher status than his current position as the Phantomhive's head butler, but he played the modest servant well. Obsidian locks that never ceased to strike into the hearts of all who saw along with the dangerously seductive crimson eyes that reminded one of blood freshly spilt, made for a dominating beast of both beauty and pride.

"What are you getting at Sebastian?"Ciel asked in reply. Sebastian's smirk grew wider.

"Well, for someone who's seen both a demon and a grim reaper, one would think that you would believe this the most."

Ciel scoffed and continued down the street before abruptly turning down the dark alley. A running child flew past the Phantomhive and brusquely ran into the Earl's shoulder. The boy faltered before clumsily falling. The butler caught Ciel as if on cue and let the cane fall to the damp ground

In shock the child quickly ran back to see the damage possibly inflicted. Ciel grumbled incoherently as Sebastian helped him regain balance. Who would dare to run into him? Who would be in such a hurry down here?

"I'm so sorry!"the boy quickly apologized and handed Ciel the cane.

The young earl instantly snatched it and looked closer to get a better look at the face. He blinked as bright green eyes blinked back at him in concern along with curly brown hair concealed mostly by the pale bandanna around the boy's head.

"Are you in a hurry?"Ciel questioned as he dusted himself off. The boy nodded at him and flashed a grin.

"You bet! I just got a great piece of information, I did!"the boy nodded his head slightly in respect before turning away. The boy's eyes caught Sebastian's for a brief moment before fear washed over the green orbs and the boy dashed out of the alley even faster then before.

"Felix! Felix!"a boy ran through the weed covered drive to reach the man with bright red hair,"You'll never believe this!"

Felix Nhell leaned against the harsh metal of the factory with a puzzled look on his face before he saw the boy approach. The publisher smiled and waved to the child with a hearty laugh as Michael Gibbs stepped outside.

"Woah! Relax kid!"

The boy stopped with labored breath in front of the leaning man before abruptly dragging his arm towards the road.

"Hey! You can't take him!"Michael shouted,"He still has work to do!"

"What are you, his wife or something?"The boy yelled back indignantly.

That shut the black haired man up after a loud cry of rage. Felix didn't have trouble keeping up with the young kidnapper, but his arm was beginning to hurt. He dug his heels into the dirt and watched as the boy in front of him practically tripped over himself.

"Where are you dragging me Kurt?"Felix smirked,"Not like I want to work, but..."

"I saw them Felix! I saw the ones from that story you told me!"Kurt grinned victoriously,"He had blue hair and an eye patch, with a butler behind him; crimson eyes and everything!"

Felix mused at this and ruffled the child's hair. "That, my lad, was Ciel Phantomhive."he dove into the story,"The Queen's Watchdog that strives for revenge upon all who oppose him-"

"I know the story! You've told me it since I was, what, two?"Kurt huffed and crossed his arms; unimpressed.

"Hmmm, did I?"Felix rubbed his chin in thought,"Guess my brains getting weary with old age."

"Screw the 'old' crap."Kurt threw gentle fists at Felix's abdomen,"Your not a day over 25!"

"Touche !"Felix gave him a 'Eureka!' face and snapped his fingers at him. Kurt fumed.

"I'm serious! I saw the demon and his contractor!"the brown haired boy stated determinedly.

Felix was silent before giving a groan and dropping into a crouch and grasped the boy's shoulders.

"Think for a moment. How could you see a boy who doesn't exist?"Felix raised a brow,"It was just a silly dream I had. Nothing of reality."

Kurt scowled, but accepted that it was Felix's story and that the older man was probably right.

"Now then,"Felix stood back up with a grin,"...How's your sister?"

Kurt smiled sadly and pretended to not have heard. Felix just chuckled.

"I thought so. But I like to know that she's doing well."

The little boy sat on the dusty ground with a half-smile.

"He's such a jerk that I leave constantly,"Kurt complained,"I still think she should've married you."

Felix grinned before hoisting him upon his shoulders. "You know what? Let's go get some cake!"

Kurt smiled and his crooked teeth showed proudly,"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I just got my paycheck and that damn Michael is such a demon when it comes to work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why if it isn't the young Earl?"a twittering voice sounded from behind a coffin,"I'm curious to what you require from me this time."

The shop was littered with unorganized beakers and hopefully hollow coffins, but Ciel had to begrudgingly accept that some of them couldn't be empty as he wanted them to be. Sebastian chuckled slightly at the face on his young master. Entering this shop was truly entertaining.

"I'm sure you've heard of the latest trend Undertaker."

"You bet I have!"the coffin creaked open and out came the tall black-clad mortician with a chilling smile. Eyes remained concealed behind silver hair. One might think that he was old, but his smooth skin said otherwise.

"That paper made me famous!"Undertaker grinned,"A mortician who never ages a day over 30 indeed!"

Ciel blinked before clearing his throat. "So you know the writers?"Ciel asked curiously.

The mortician smiled even wider and drooled slightly. "The payment-"

"Yes! Yes! I know, the payment..."Ciel grumbled and pulled out a thin quill,"Let's get this over with!"

Undertaker chuckled. "Though I am curious of how you would use that Earl, the last customer was more than enough for me at the moment."

"The last customer?"Sebastian cocked his head to the side.

The mortician held up a dog biscuit and chewed it lightly.

"Indeed. He was a small thing, no older than 12 or 13."Undertaker nodded,"He wanted to know if I was the famed 'immortal' mortician."

The man laughed and nearly doubled over.

"Of course, I told him that I was a grim reaper retired from my casework."he shrugged,"Surprised the lad believed me, but he seemed convinced."

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged glances. So that child had been here?

"And for your information, no, I don't know anything about these Demons de Pendragon." Ciel scowled at the denial of information.

"He he he. Well, that boy claimed to know one of the publishers personally."Undertaker mused at the Earl's face,"At least that's what he said. But he didn't know much about the writers."

Ciel nodded and turned towards the door held open for him.

"You should've said that in the first place."he sighed in annoyance and turned to Sebastian,"Find that boy. I want to know his connections to this case."

A/N: Terrible? Yeah, I know. Arrgh! But it gets the point across for the plot line I was going for.

Felix: So Im a penniless publisher who got dumped by a boy's sister?

Michael: Get back to work. And FYI i'm not _that _quiet.

Me: Dont hate on me. I made you!

SubMe: You did terrible...

Me: R&R please!


	2. Amuse Me with a Dream Come True

A/N: Aww...not many reviews to this so far. I might edit the summary or the first chapter to make it more interesting.

Warning: Not much, just mentions of creepy Undertaker dreams

Disclaimer: If I owned Black Butler, this wouldn't be fanfiction.

Chapter 2: Amuse Me with a Dream Come True

The small bakery was simple enough. Pale cream colored tables lined light blue walls that were cracked due to age. Small, yet effective, lanterns hung from ceiling banisters waving back and forth precariously above their heads. The darkening daylight was making it more and more difficult to notice the slight cracks in the was rather late, Felix had to admit, and Kurt would have to return home soon.

The boy seemed to notice this as well, and with widened eyes he grinned and slapped a hand against the table, jostling Felix from his thoughts and making the few customers around them jolt slightly at the harsh sound.

"I'd almost forgotten!"Kurt said in awe,"I met a grim reaper today!"

Felix, now used to his dreams appearing in the boy's 'reality', cocked his head curiously. "Did you now?"

Kurt's green eyes glittered with the excitement of repeating a tale. He told Felix of the eerie mortician with the scary laugh and wide smile. He explained how utterly filthy the shop had been and how Felix's dusty workplace couldn't compare to the disgusting beakers and scent of rotting corpse. The elder of the two shivered at the memory of the old man in his childhood. Silver hair and black cloaks. Zombied face masked emotions with crazed amusement.

"I know who you think you saw. He is a crazed man that I dont want you to approach any further."Felix gave him a serious gaze that was rarely shown in the golden eyes of the playful man,"If he is, in fact, _real_, then he can be manipulative."

"But he wasn't manipulative. He didn't even have me pay him for the information."Kurt protested. Felix grunted and leaned his irritated face on his fist.

"Are you sure about that?"The elder notioned,"You had to tell him a joke to gain information. Therefore you slightly trust him for his frivilous manner and proceeded to give him information from then onward. What did you ask him specifically?"

"I asked if he was the famed immortal mortician."

"That shows him you read the newspapers and may be connected to them somehow."

"But I didn't say that!" Kurt frowned,"Not directly! I only mentioned that my friend was a publisher!"

"Are you-wait, what did you tell him?"

"I-I told him that you were a publisher, although I didn't mention what paper."

Felix sighed and rubbed his temples before giving Kurt a more gentle smile and a light chuckle.

"You didn't have to. He knew from your previous conversation what paper you were discussing."Felix stated,"If you had been talking about a completely different topic, or another newspaper, my image wouldn't have appeared in your head."

Kurt tried to protest but simply gaped before letting out a predetermined sigh of defeat.

"Sounds like quite the adventure."a female voice mused.

The two looked up from their conversation to see a fairly young waitress with blond tendrils gracing her elegant face lined with pale freckles. Felix gave her a charming smile.

"That it does."He mused and gave her a quick wink.

She blushed slightly before passing them two sheets of pale parchment with different confections scribbled in. The waitress poured them two cups of freshly brewed tea before introducing herself. The tea was relativley weak, Felix noticed and poured his tea leaves into Kurts for the child's benefit. He disliked strong tea, but it would give him more vitamins and help him grow. Kurt eyed the signifigantly darkened tea with mild disgust.

"I'm Amile and I shall be serving you today. Have you decided what you would like to order?" Felix held out his menu for Amile to take, which she did quickly.

"I'll just have a small slice of cake, no topping." The girl nodded and turned to the child who had his tongue between his teeth in deep thought. The tea cup lay steaming in his small hands and his eyebrows were furrowed with the weighted decesion of what dessert to choose and wether or not to consume the tea.

It was rather comical and Amile put a gentle hand to her lips to conceal laughter. Felix cleared his throat, in which Kurt looked up abruptly and blushed slightly in embarrassment before handing her the menu.

"Two scones please!"

She nodded with a warm smile at the two. "I'll be back shortly with your orders."

Felix looked at her walk away with mild interest. Her hips swayed rather nicely and her blond curls fell just above her hip. A natural beauty that was keen to the eye. Kurt coughed and motioned with his thumb to the waitress behind him.

"Interested?" Felix hummed as he mulled that over before shaking his head.

"No, just admiring the view."

At Kurt's slightly confused face Felix chuckled,"You'll understand in a few years."

"Yeah, whatever..."

There was a comfortable silence as the two males simply enjoyed each other's company before Felix turned at the ring of the door bell. His eyes widened as a man from his nightmares stepped in.

Kurt visibly glistened with pride that he had not been imagining things the entire day.

Obsidian hair that rivaled the night sky and red eyes so crimson that even blood didn't compare to it's color. Pupils that were slit into almost cat-like visionaries.

His heart was thumping wildly and he unbuttoned the first clasp on his coat to release himself from the somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere. It was the butler. The black butler with a tailored suit strewn from expensive velvet linens and borderline silk gloves that had a color akin to cream.

But if none of those gave his identity away, the overall feeling around him reeked of a morbid stench similar to that of a rose being burnt in light flames. His aura was demeaning and direct.

Felix was frozen to the spot, pale as a ghost when the butler approached their table, though the publisher was praying to god that it wasn't true.

"Excuse me sirs, are you busy at the moment?" His calm voice held a edge of danger that, had Felix not known what he was, would have gone unnoticed.

"Actually, we were just about to leave."The publisher decided quickly, sending a quick glance at Amile who caught his panicking gaze and cocked her head in confusion.

"_The bill!" _he mouthed to her.

Amile nodded quickly and gave a few longing glances towards the demon as she did so. The waitress disappeared for only a moment before she walked to them carrying a thin piece of paper with bill inscribed with dull black ink.

The butler frowned slightly as Felix paid quickly, shillings and other various items clanked against the table. Felix wasn't sure he even paid the correct amount before he nodded in goodbye to Amile and gave a dip of his head to the butler.

"So sorry sir. We must be on our way." and with that he dashed off with Kurt's arm firmly in his grasp.

He could feel many pairs of eyes and a dark shadow follow his dramatic exit. It was both annoying and frightening.

"Felix! Felix! Where are we going?" The boy struggled in the man's almost inhuman grasp as he fought to keep up with Felix's fast pace.

The streets of London were practically deserted and street lights provided no comfort as the dark being chasing them would have no trouble in simply snatching them away.

'To tell the truth...'he thought as his and Kurt's breathing grew labored,'If he's truly the Sebastian of my dreams, we have no chance of escape..."

Felix held on to the small hope that, perhaps, he was mistaken. It was a common case of misconception on his part and this Sebastian had nothing to do with the demon lingering in his subconscious mind. A careful hand on his shoulder crushed the hope with no chance of it returning. Kurt visibly gulped as Felix sweated nervously. Sebastian stood behind them with a slightly irritated gaze.

"Now then, my young master is expecting us."


	3. A Servant Still Serving

A/N: I am on a roll people! I already have the next chapters ready for you guys! Even though almost no one has reviewed...;(

Warning:A very questioning Sebastian and a slight glance into the past of Feliix Nhell.

Disclaimer: I do not own. This is fairly obvious.

Chapter 3: A Servant Still Serving

Felix clenched his fists in a strong hope that the stress on his fingers would keep his mind from self-combusting.

This person, no, this demon, wasn't suppose to exist. It was supposed to be silly childhood nightmares forged by Hamlet's tragic story. The Undertaker was supposed to be a figment of imagination conjured up after reading and laughing along with the joking Mad Hatter of Alice in Wonderland, and Kurt had supposedly seen him as well.

His happiest dreams, yet worst nightmares were beginning to unfold in front of his very eyes. Felix thought the situation so unbelievable that he was sure it was all simply another dream.

"Felix?"Kurt's voice asked in a soft whisper. The red head turned to him with an adolescent panic never before seen in the golden gaze.

Kurt smirked, albeit a bit forced. "Told you so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they approached their supposed destination, Felix recognized most, if not all, of the scenery passing by their windows. He knew where they were headed. It frightened him that he was aware of this fact, yet still had not thought of an excuse to get out of it. His eyes drifted worriedly towards Kurt, who had now shamelessly fallen asleep along the way. The golden gaze both bravely and curiously turned to the demon and he held out his hand in a surprisingly warm gesture.

"I am Felix Nhell. And this is Kurt Bell."

Sebastian nodded in a politeness only a servant could muster towards a stranger and shook the hand.

"Sebastian Michaelis. The head butler of Earl Ciel-"

"Phanomhive..."Felix breathed out and let his hand fall,"Yes, this scenery is familiar."

His head was beginning to have quite the ache. Felix let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples between his index finger and thumb. Sebastian nodded and decided to strike conversation with the human guest.

"Is that not your son then?"Sebastian asked almost curiously, though Felix knew it was merely cordial. The demon's eyes motioned towards Kurt's sleeping form.

"No. Albeit I am his guardian for the time being."Felix emphasized the word guardian and sent a gaze towards the butler that held a warning. If Sebastian noticed the sudden hostility, he didn't show it as he proceeded with his questions.

"You mentioned that the scenery was familiar to you. Have you visited the mansion before?" Felix flinched before coming up with a fast lie.

"No, I just simply enjoy long walks and happen to see the young Earl's abode quite often."

Sebastian seemed slightly apprehensive, but otherwise was convinced for the time being. As for now, the carriage was pulling up to the small mansion. As the dirt road ended and the driveway began, Felix became more and more nervous about the whole situation. Kurt was beginning to wake, though part of Felix wanted the child to stay in the carriage, he didn't want to let the boy out of his sight in the presence of this demon. Said demon cleared his throat and opened the door of the vehicle for the guests; though Felix was beginning to wonder if 'victims' was a more suitable title for this situation.

Since Kurt was only beginning to gain consciousness, Felix gently picked the child up and let him lean on his broad shoulders with ease. Sebastian silently wondered what connection the two could possibly have. Neither seemed to be of guilty conscience, in fact both were remarkably pure considering the age of the two. It was surprising that a hungered demon hadn't sniffed out their souls. Was that where their connection lied?

"Thank you for being so cordial under the circumstances."Sebastian informed Felix,"I was under strict orders to bring that boy specifically, but I was unaware that he was in the care of such a capable man."

"I understand the position you're in and I assure you that my cordial attitude shall become nonexistent if this child is harmed in anyway."Felix gave a warning polished by somewhat kind words.

Sebastian smirked at this and opened the main door for them. Felix was disappointed to see that the inside of this mansion was exactly the same as his subconscious. He didn't even flinch. Polished floors carefully handled by sinful claws. Smooth banisters removed of dust and filth. It made him only slightly uncomfortable with his pheasant appearance, but his pride overpowered his embarrassment. Smells wafted from what he begrudgingly recalled to be the dining room and silently wondered if they were expected to share a meal with Earl Phantomhive.

"I can assure you that my master has no intentions of harming your charge."Sebastian stated,"He simply wishes to speak with the child in a respectable manner befitting of his well-regarded position."

"Well, if position were based on manners I'm sure half of the populous would be on the streets."Felix scoffed and lowered Kurt who was motioning with tired eyes to release him.

"That's quite an interesting theory."Sebastian halted for a moment,"If you don't mind me asking, your grammar is particularly excellent, have you had proper etiquette taught to you?"

Felix nodded though his gaze became somewhat defensive. Golden eyes searched through crimson before the publisher found no threat laden inside them.

"My mother was a personal maid for Lord Greenwood."he explained,"My lessons were well taught by an instructor he'd personally hired for me, though after his passing my mother and I were dismissed from such financially stretching benefits and eventually released from our line of work."

"So you no longer serve a household?"Sebastian asked with mild curiosity as they ascended the staircase. Felix simply grunted and clicked his tongue. Kurt listened to the story he'd heard may times before with a surprising silence.

"The last household I served was two years after my mother's death, bless her, and was cruel to its servants."Felix sighed,"Since I was scolded often for speaking out of turn, that occupation didn't last for long. The lord I'd served was the late Viscount Druitt."

The butler nodded in understanding and Felix darted his eyes from door to door, watching nervously for another character from his nightmares to appear.

"What did you serve as?"Sebastian once again asked.

Felix was growing tired of these tedious questions, but sighed and continued his boring responses.

"I simply did what was needed of me. One might have referred to me as an assistant butler, my skills were rather extravagant, I had follow some gruesome orders."Felix shivered,"My line of work nowadays is far less benefitting, but much more enjoyable as I get to follow things at mostly my own pace."

"Yeah right."Kurt mumbled,"Michael keeps you on a tight leash. You follow orders regardless of what job you get. What a bloody dog..."

"What did I say about watchin your mouth kid?"Felix raised an eyebrow. Sebastian cleared his throat and caught their attention.

"Young Master, there is one more guest than first anticipated, but your guests have arrived." There was a brief silence before a deadly familiar voice reached out to pry at Felix's already jumbled psyche.

"Enter."


	4. A Toy to be Played With

A/N: If anymore people have reviewed after I submitted this then Im happy! XD

Warning: Father-like Felix. Demonic butler. Nightmares. Meh, the usual

Disclaimer: I dont own Black Butler

The door slowly opened at the hand of the demon and Felix sighed at the familiar coloring of Earl Phantomhive's study. Books and unfinished reports lay strewn about in an almost animalistic way; as if a lion had come running through in sole purpose to scatter documents about the room. But most interesting, no matter how many times Felix had seen him, was the Earl Phantomhive himself.

His eye showed courage and maturity that could very well topple his own and cobalt hair was combed calmly into fine threads of dark blue that calmly shaped his slender face. Kurt looked at the mere child of an earl in shock while Felix just stood in wait for the Earl to speak. He did so almost immediately upon entry, probably to draw the shocked gaze from his appearance to his words. Kurt's eyes snapped up at the cold and low voice sounding about the room in an almost cruel vibrancy.

"I was only expecting one guest this evening."

Felix gave a slight bow in respect before addressing the Earl. "Forgive me for also intruding upon you Earl Phantomhive, but this child is under my care for the time being rendering me unable to leave him here alone."

Ciel blinked in mild surprise, though it was carefully masked.

'Probably from seeing a man dressed in filth covered clothes speak so formally.'he thought.

"Wow. Didn't know you could be this cleaned up Felix."Kurt patted his back with a mocking grin. The elder's eyes sharpened as he straightened his back. He would have to teach Kurt how to read an atmosphere.

The room was filled with unspecified tension and judgement. They were being watched like cattle ready to be slaughtered, except in this case you wanted to be a formidable steer.

"I see, it is no great problem."The Earl cleared his throat,"Sebastian."

Appearing almost instantaneously, evoking fear in Felix and fascination in Kurt, Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my lord?"

Ciel pointed and snapped his fingers at the two commoners in the room with an almost unnoticed sigh.

"They need more proper clothing, prepare them with a guest room and draw a bath for the child."

"You mustn't trouble yourself."Felix smiled forcefully,"I am capable enough to draw a bath. If I couldn't do that much, what kind of guardian would I be?"

Felix wanted to both slap his mouth and laugh aloud at the familiarity of his line compared to the demon's. But neither party was insulted, merely intrigued.

"Yes, then prepare an extra meal for Mr..."

"Nhell sir. Felix Nhell."Felix finished for him. Kurt smiled and saluted the Earl.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Bell." Felix smiled slightly at the confidence Kurt carried about himself before almost warily putting an arm around the boy's shoulder. Despite what he'd said, Kurt was much like a son. One he would protect at all costs. Kurt shifted slightly before being drawn back to the confinements of Felix's chest. Something he only did when the man was nervous for his safety. Kurt begrudgingly let himself be treated as a child for this one instance.

"Well then, if you would follow me?"Sebastian motioned towards the door. The demonic butler opened it slowly as if to further antagonize their own nervousness. Kurt gave a friendly wave to Ciel, thinking that a child of his own age could be more playful then he let on. If the Earl gave any indication or response to the gesture it must've been well hidden or nonexistent. Felix lead him through the dark doorframe and gave a quick glance towards the demon with a gulp. The crimson eyed butler simply smiled and the pair wondered if Sebastian knew that they were aware of his species. But he did not give anything away in the cordial mask of his as he lead them through the long and dangerous halls of the Phantomhive manor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felix didn't like this. He didn't like it a bit.

"Why must we have separate rooms?"He asked almost coldly.

The cold air from the night was seeping through the windows. A full moon was glittering along with the stars above and it's light illuminated Felix's room. It was a dark blue room. Tapestries hung on the walls depicting a scene he couldn't remember the name to. Woven into the cloth was a black stallion with glowing eyes. It was rearing its back as if startled by the presence of people in the room. Perhaps it was. The bed was too large for Felix's tastes. Who on earth needed to sleep in a king size bed alone? Felix warily touched the sheets and found them to be of high quality.

"Chamberlain silk sewn with Marquee velvet."The red head murmured.

Kurt was trying to blink away sleep as his eyes drooped. The deep green irises were becoming clouded with sleep, though Felix was aware it was only about seven thirty. He had nobody but himself to blame for that. After all, he had made the boy drink the dark tea. It was only natural for him to be tired. Sebastian cleared his throat and the two looked up.

"If you don't need anything else, I must show the boy to his room." Felix narrowed his eyes and Kurt swore he saw fire in them. It was a deep hazel-like flame embedded within Felix's well-kept anger.

"Where _is _his room?" Sebastian gave a small smirk and bowed politely.

"It is simply across the hall sir."the butler stated calmly,"Should he require anything you can trust that I can handle it. You can ease your mind here." Felix judged him. And he was angered even further at the outcome. His instincts told him the danger of this creature, and by the smile on the demon's face, he was well aware of this fact.

Sebastian was toying with him.

With a purpose he strode directly in front of the butler to show he had no fear.

"If he requires anything, I shall be just across the hallway."Felix noted,"You could be anywhere in the mansion at his time of need putting me at a more convenient position. Especially since I will more then likely stay awake the entire night."

Felix was grateful for his insomnia. Ever since he stopped sleeping, the dreams stopped coming. He no longer had to expect things to happen and then they do. He didn't have to know that his fianc e was going to marry another man. He was content with being in the dark. Almost normal.

The butler simply smiled down at Felix and nodded. "As I said before, I was unaware the child was in such capable hands."

'You mean you didn't know that he had any family to care for him.'Felix thought and accidentally let out a small growl,'If he were homeless, you could simply release him without Kurt spreading the information to family.'

"Capable hands..."Felix stepped back by Kurt,"May just slip occasionally, Mr. Michaelis."

Kurt stood there with a confused expression on his face. The tension between the two was like that of a lion and it's prey. Only this time, Felix wasn't the lion.

"That they might...Mr. Nhell." Kurt shivered at the challenge in their voices. Sebastian's cold face was that of a morbid child who got a new toy. One he wanted to break in. The butler gave a bow and creaked open the door he motioned to the door across from the room.

"As I have said, your room is right there."Sebastian began to exit out into the hallway,"Mayrene will come to escort you both to dinner in a half hour. Please, let yourselves get comfortable."

"You say that like its possible to become comfortable in this cursed house."Felix hissed underneath his breath,"Especially with a beast like you."

Sebastian's smile grew significantly at those words that weren't meant to be heard. Kurt heard whispering coming from Felix, but couldn't comprehend them. The butler closed the door behind him with a smirk.

"Oh yes, it is truly a wonder that you haven't been devoured yet Felix Nhell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Felix? What are you doing?"

Kurt's wary voice barely made it through the publisher's mind. Felix paced the floors in deep thought. It had been ten minutes without the man speaking a word.

"Felix. You're wearing out the carpet."

With that the elder froze and gave a sigh before turning towards the child.

"Sorry kid. I'm trying to figure out a way to escape without that demon getting on us."

Kurt nodded and laid down on the bed. The tapestry was creeping him out. Almost on whim, he grabbed Felix's arm and pulled him onto the bed. That made the adult look down at the kid and chuckle before pulling him into a parental hug.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

They stayed like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Kurt shifted to look into Felix's eyes.

"You knew didn't you?" It wasn't a question. Felix smiled a rather sad smile and ruffled the kid's hair.

"What did I know?"

"That your dreams were more than just dreams."Kurt pulled off his bandanna and started fiddling it through his fingers,"That's why I've never seen you sleep isn't it."

"You can be quite the talker when you put your mind to it Kurt."Felix mused.

"Be serious."the younger demanded and sat up,"Thats why isn't it? You told my sister and she thought you were crazy didn't she?"

"...yes, I knew."Felix admitted,"But that's not the reason that the relationship didn't work."

"Why didn't it then?"Kurt asked,"I was so excited to have you be my brother (in-law) you were so fun and free lived! I look up to you!"

"I'm happy that you look up to me Kurt, but she just didn't love me."Felix smirked and stood up with a stretch,"That's that. The love was gone."

Kurt frowned at that and gave a small pout. The red head walked over to the wardrobe and opened up the wide doors. Sure enough, inside was a pair of black slacks and a crisp white blouse. He saw no clothes for Kurt, so Felix assumed they were in the room meant for him. He pulled out the blouse and slacks to find they were all too familiar.

"Hm. So the butlers lending me something eh?"

"That's some fancy clothes!"Kurt exclaimed,"How do you wear stuff like that?"

"Like anything else."Felix shrugged and pulled off his shirt,"I'll help you get in your clothes as soon as I'm done okay?"

Kurt nodded and then flinched as he saw Felix's torso. It was tinted with black ink and had embedded marks on his skin. Felix looked up at Kurt's shocked face before laughing sheepishly.

"Oh this? Nobody taught me how to use the press so trial and error was my only option."the elder shrugged and motioned to his scarred up torso. "I thought it would be easy to handle, but it was much harder than I'd imagined."

"A-Apparently."Kurt gulped. Felix was soon completed with his outfit, and out of old habit he reached down to pull up his gloves and blinked in surprise that there was none. He laughed before straightening up. The slacks fell a bit loosely on his legs, but they would do and the blouse was light and easy to move around in. He blinked at the coat in the wardrobe before shrugging and slipping it on his arms. Kurt blinked before grinning.

"Come on. Say it. You know you want to."

"Don't be an imbecile."Felix scoffed and combed his hair with his fingers until he found it suitable.

"Do it. Don't be like Michael!" That made Felix freeze.

"I'm not a stick in the mud like Michael."Felix scoffed,"This is a serious situation..."

Kurt waited with a teary eyed pout for Felix to give in. Which he did so quickly.

"Fine! God, kid..."Felix cleared his throat,** "I am simply one hell of a butler."**

And downstairs a demon sneezed.

A/N: Thanks to promocat for her reviews! they make me happy!


	5. Stain of Ink

Chapter 5: Stain of Ink

"Arrgh! No I refuse to wear it!"

Kurt's voice bellowed around the mansion. Felix winced at the tone and brought gentle hands upon his shoulders.

"Come on, it's not THAT bad is it?"

Kurt let a humph of breath out of his frowning lips. It made a small steam cloud on the mirror almost as if to hide his reflection; which he wanted to do so badly.

"I look like'a bloody dame!"Kurt blushed and crossed his arms over his eyes,"It look's great on that Earl Phantomhive, but that's because he looks like a boy! My features are too feminine for this!"

"I'm sure there would be many to argue that statement, and also many to defend it, but we don't have the time I'm afraid."Felix sighed and gave a sheepish grin,"Let's be ready before this 'Mayrene' arrives shall we?"

Kurt huffed again, but let Felix pull on the black stockings and tie the ribbon around his collar. His shorts were a black that seemed slightly blue and his shirt was three layers; much to his discomfort. He had a scratchy white blouse underneath a tight obsidian vest with silver buttons that tried even further to strangle him. Then last and in his case the least, was a black jacket that clung to his small frame like flies to honey.

"You look rather cute in my opinion."Felix mused and Kurt tried to slap him.

The elder caught the boy's wrist and used his other hand to comb through Kurt's hair. The child struggled and thrashed underneath his grasp.

"Come now little master."Felix cooed,"Be cooperative for me."

This made Kurt gape and allowed Felix to fix the messy brown locks. He grinned victoriously and stood back to look over his work.

"I must say, I still know how to do my job."Felix smirked even further. Kurt looked like a stubborn noble that was spoiled, much the look Felix was trying to throw upon him.

"Yeah, bloody dog..."Kurt murmured.

He shifted and tried to become accustomed to the new clothing. His hair was still slightly damp from his bath, but it gave him a small comfort to know that at least SOMETHING Felix had done wasn't perfect.

They both jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. Felix cleared his throat before opening it and giving a charming smile.

"Oh, you must be Mayrene."his voice had a slight twitter so Kurt automatically knew.

'Its a woman...'he internally groaned.

"Y-Yes I am. Mister Sebastian said to come find you he did."

Kurt peaked around Felix's large frame. A woman with red hair a slightly darker shade than Felix's own stood carrying a tray with a letter a top it. She had thick glasses that gave no flattery to her face and her voice was high pitched.

"Really? So has the meal been prepared?"Felix asked.

Mayrene blushed slightly at the guest. He hadn't been here before, she would've noticed a handsome fellow like him immediately. She almost hadn't caught his question.

"Y-yes sir. There was also a letter sent for you not to long ago."

Felix blinked in surprise before letting out one of the widest smiles Kurt had seen today. The elder male picked up the letter daintily and without much thought winked at Mayrene.

"Thanks love. You made my day."

The maid blushed profusely before turning down the hallway back where she'd come from. Felix quickly opened the letter. Kurt blinked at the size of it.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this is from three good friends of mine."Felix hummed,"They are sending a carriage for us in the morning."

"Who's they?"

"Can't tell you. Confidential."

Kurt pouted, but was satisfied with that answer. It had to be from other publishers, unless...his eyes widened as Felix folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. With the letter had come a fairly large amount of money. With both the secrecy and the payment, a dog could figure it out. It was the writers of the Choppy Enquirer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think that now we all have gathered I'll get straight to the point."Ciel stated as soon as they were seated.

The dining room was familiar. It's red walls complimented the aura of the room. The promise of death and bloodshed to those who dared to enter this mansion. Felix fidgeted, but hopefully it wasn't noticed.

"And that point being?"The elder raised a brow and let his fork lie gently upon his plate. Kurt, not knowing etiquette, did the same.

'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.'Kurt thought begrudgingly.

"I need information from Mr. Bell here about what he said to someone."The Phantomhive pointed to Kurt,"The man's name was Undertaker. I need all the information you provided him with and more."

"For what purpose do you require such information Earl Phantomhive?"Felix asked.

Kurt just remained silent. He had been warned not to speak unless spoken to. Or in this case, when Felix allowed him too.

"That is classified."Ciel frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. Felix gave a shit-eating grin.

"As is our information."

Ciel clicked his tongue at this and sighed. Why was this man being so difficult? What did he want from him? Money perhaps?

"How much do I need to give you for this information?"The earl groaned.

Kurt looked up at Felix; ecstatic with the thought of becoming rich, but then frowned as Felix shook his head.

"Im sorry Earl, but money holds no place in my heart."

"Not yours, but what about you Mr. Bell?"Ciel turned to the child,"How much would you like me to give you?"

Kurt went slightly pale before realization dawned on him. He darted a glance at Felix who nodded with a smile.

"I'm sorry Earl Phantomhive, but the information isn't mine to give."Kurt gulped,"I don't want to betray my friend. You see, he's very dear to me."

Ciel scoffed and grew even more frustrated.

"So if your friend gave me the information first hand, would that suffice?"

Kurt nodded and Ciel relaxed back into his seat.

"Very well. Who is this friend?"

Felix cleared his throat and Kurt's wide eyes came to rest on him along with the demon's and the Earl's as well.

"Sorry young earl,"Felix smirked devilishly,"But it's going to take a hell of a lot more than money to get information out of me."


	6. Demons, Dreams, and Information

A/N: I forgot to disclaim the last chapter, so I'll disclaim it here.

DisclaimerX2: I do not own now. And I didn't own in the past.

Warning: A Ciel of many questions and mentions of poison.

Chapter 6: Demons, Dreams, and Information

"You?"Ciel seemed slightly appalled, "You're the publisher?"

Felix leaned back in his chair with feign ease.

"Yes. I am the publisher of the Choppy Enquirer. The London Branch to be specific."Felix crossed his arms with a frightful smirk on his face, "I'm sorry to say that's about all the information you'll pry out of me though."

Sebastian's crimson eyes dawned a knowing glance towards the red-haired man, almost as if he had known all along, and without a doubt in Felix's mind he knew that the butler probably had known. His feet shifted and his posture became more erect. An almost warm thought went through Felix's mind as he realized that he'd missed this. He'd missed the feeling of having power over someone else, and the feeling of fine clothing on his skin. He missed the feeling of having someone to protect at all costs.

He missed being a butler.

In the demon's eyes, Felix could see that the butler knew this fact. Sebastian knew that he longed to serve again. The publisher clenched his fists beneath the table and his golden gaze practically fused with the devil's amused eyes.

Ciel was unaware of the causes behind Sebastian's interest with Felix Nhell, but understood that this could be used to his advantage. The demon butler smiled to his master in a comprimise of interests. Two heads were better than one, especially when considering a demon and his master. Ciel smirked and eased back into his chair.

"We shall see Felix Nhell."

The dining room was filled with tension and judgment. Ciel and his demonic butler were watching their every move. Every bite, every breath, they were the prey of a dangerous hunt. And the clock was ticking. Who would win before the morning arrived?

"So we shall Lord Phantomhive."Felix nodded and sliced another piece of his steak with the sharp knife,"So we shall see."

"I've heard that you were a butler at one time?"Ciel asked calmly. Kurt didn't know why, perhaps it was Felix's tales of Ciel's cunning nature, but he was fascinated with the very knowledge that his fairytale hero actually existed. It made him almost...happy?

"That is correct."Felix nodded and darted a glance towards the window.

'I know it's hopeless to think I could out run a demon, but perhaps if we snuck away...?'Felix gave one wary glance towards Sebastian whose eyes glinted with warning. He didn't even have to say it. The words were expressed in his crimson eyes.

'_Do you really think you could escape my grasp?'_

Felix sighed instinctively and slipped a vegetable he thought to be a carrot into his mouth. They would just have to make it throught the night. How hard could that be? His golden gaze hit Ciel' s single blue eye and he knew...

Oh yes, it would be very hard.

"Interesting. How capable are you?"

"Well he's a dog to his master."Kurt shrugged,"Hell, he even does what Michael asks him too."

Felix glared at the boy before shaking in annoyed anger. Why did he care so much for this brat again? He felt eyes upon him and found that Sebastian was looking at him with a bizarre emotion, could it possibly be...? No, it's not...Is he pitying him?

"Who's Michael?"Ciel asked curiously. The two guests flinched. They'd forgotten that Phantomhive wanted information. They'd let something slip, that they shouldn't have.

'I'll make up something...'Felix decided.

"He's the man who sells me paper from the mill. Nobody of great importance." he lied smoothly. Kurt nodded quickly to further confirm the lie, but Ciel's eye clouded with doubt and Sebastian's smirk became wider.

"I see...you said you were part of the London Branch?"Ciel prompted,"So there is more than one of these newspapers?"

Felix smirked and shook his head,"Im sorry Lord Phantomhive, that information is classified."

"What harm could that question possibly cause?"Ciel huffed and Felix held back an amused laugh. The boy's face was so entertaining.

"Knowing the Queen's Watchdog, it could cause quite a lot of harm to my subordinates could it not?"

Ciel froze before narrowing his eyes at Felix,"So you deal with underground services?"

"In my days as a butler I had to do many things I am not proud of, so yes, you could consider that underground. Why do you ask?"

"How did you know that I am, as you say, 'the Queen's Guard dog'?"

Felix choked on his glass when he first tried the wine. He could taste something laced on the glasses. His eyes drifted knowingly up to Sebastian's face. Almost without seeing, the elder swung his glass into Kurt's so that both glasses clammered onto the floor. Felix rose from his chair and gave a feigned smile.

"Im so sorry Lord Phantomhive, allow me to clear up this mess."

"I could never let a guest do such a thing,"Sebastian moved in,"What kind of butler would I be?"

Regardless, Felix picked up one of the cracked wine glasses and met Sebastian's gaze as the demon was ascending. In them showed interest and knowing. Felix hissed like a cornered cat with nowhere to run. What did they lace the glasses with? How much had he already ingested? He couldn't ask, because the evidence was already out of his hands and in the grasp of the demon. Felix stood up. They had lost this round.

Kurt looked up at his guardian worriedly, Felix was not the type of man to give up, but his face ws that of a defeated man with one option left, and it wasn't a good choice either.

"Felix?"He whispered as the redhead sat down. His hands were trembling slightly before Kurt caught his gaze. Felix blinked before offering a recovered smile.

"Im fine, just a bit shaken."

"Back to my question,"Ciel snapped impatiently,"How do you know about my underground work?"

"I simply do. That's that. Next question."Felix waved it off, deeming it unimportant. Kurt smiled triumphantly.

"Fine."Ciel sighed,"How old are you?"

"...hmmm, I guess im around 26? Age hasn't really mattered to me, so I dont keep track. I dont even remember my birthday."Felix shrugged. Kurt sighed and shook his head. He wished Felix would pay more attention to important things like age.

"Any family?"

"Nope. I live alone."

"Where _do_ you live?"

"I dont sleep, so I just eat where I can and rest in parks."

That was only half of a lie, he didn't sleep after all.

"I highly doubt that, but I'll let you have that to yourself."Ciel grumbled,"Okay, why don't you sleep?"

"I have nightmares."

Ciel blinked in mild understanding before continuing on.

"What are these about?"

"Childish things, it varies."Felix shrugged,"They could be something as small as a spider to some intricate murder plot."

"Murders frighten you?"

"No, it's the people that lie dead that frighten me. Can we move on?"

Ciel cocked an eyebrow in mild confusion before sighing and giving a nod.

"So, why are you so attatched to the masters you serve?"

"Should I not be the best servant possible? That's the unwritten policy for any servant. You must be willing to give everything and anything for your master."

Ciel darted a quick gaze to Sebastian. The demon simply smiled his usual grin and the Phantomhive had a small bit of admirance sprout in his cold heart. He saw Kurt look to Felix as well and smirked.

"So Kurt is your master for the time being?"

Felix blinked before smirking and gave a slight laugh in amusement,"I suppose you could say that."

Kurt smiled at this before his eyes drooped once more. Felix noticed this and turned towards the Earl whose gaze was also laden with slumber. Felix chuckled. So the earl was still a child. That was comforting. Sebastian also seemed amused by the hidden childishness within Ciel and stepped forward.

"My lord, perhaps we should retire?"

Ciel tried to look angry that Sebastian had interrupted their conversation, but failed and gave a sigh of disapointment.

"Yes, please rest easy."Ciel nodded to his guests who silently thought of different escape plans. Felix and Kurt thought long and hard because this is when the real challenge began.

Because at night the demons come out to play.


	7. Darkened Timber

A/N: I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I dont own

Warning: A creepy story that I created from a messed up imagination.

Chapter 7: Darkened Timber

"Kurt, you should sleep, I'll stay awake."Felix approached the boy who had been sitting on the window sill for about an hour or so. He chuckled at the sight.

The child's eyes were shut tight and his nose was twitching from a dream Felix couldn't depict. With a sigh, he gently put Kurt's arms around his neck and picked the boy up. His head drooped off to the right and rested against Felix's shoulder. The elder could hear his steady breathing; it was comforting in the silence of the manor.

"You're still such a child, should I tell you stories as you sleep?"Felix mused to himself. Kurt shifted slightly but made no move to awaken.

"Okay, I will then."

Felix set Kurt down into the soft sheets gently and crawled in along side him.

"Let's see, what should I tell you..."The red head pondered as Kurt slept at ease,"...hmm..."

Felix's eyes drifted over to the moon and landed onto the forest below. He heard a slight crackle and his attention immediately darted across the room to the fireplace. It's timber was darkened by past flames scorching its bark. Felix could relate.

"Let me tell you the story of Darkened Timbers."Felix looked back out the window,"It's been a while since I told that one."

"One thing you can count on with trees, is their ability to keep growing. It is a slow, but constant growth, that doesn't change.

Then there is man, who grows as well, but changes often. His fears, his family, his feelings, nothing about man is constant, even in death his body decays over time until it becomes one with the earth.

Once upon a time, man came across a large forest. He looked at the forest and asked it.

"Gentle trees that sway by breeze, won't you please come with me?"

The trees shook as the cold wind passed through them, but didn't respond. They never would respond. They were constant.

Man grew angry as he repeated to ask. He began to ask the trees separately, searching for an answer to why they would not reply.

Night soon fell and man became wary of the forest. It's many leaves and branches scattered frightening shadows upon the ground that seemed to move. This caused man to become angrier then ever.

"You shall move with the moon, but not with me?"

All the trees did was shake in the slight breeze from the sea beyond and their shadows moved as the moonlight scattered across them.

In a fit of anger, man left the forest.

He returned the next morning with an axe made of fire and stone. It frightened the forest, who had always remained constant. And leaves began to fall.

Man laughed in sick glee. He had gotten the desired reaction it seemed. Now the forest understood. That man was a devil, who gained power from others fear.

Their tendrils scattered about the ground, shaking the soil, for the trees had always been firmly rooted. Man cowered away from the vines, fearing the wrath of the forest.

"Leave me alone!"Man had yelled.

But man had forgotten how constant trees could be. Their fear had created movement, and now the movement wouldn't suffice. They continued to surround man.

Man wept in terror and prayed. Man couldn't do anything except beg for forgiveness and hope that death would spare him.

From the heavens came an angel cloaked in black. Her wings obsidian and her eyes a red that man had only seen in blood. Her hair was white, like the winter snow that trees feared so much.

Man begged her to assist him, to save him. The angel stepped forward and looked deep into the man's eyes.

"You shall be saved, but it comes with a price."

Her voice was like lemons. Bittersweet.

Man was selfish, and the angel's warning meant nothing to him. He would lie to the angel.

"Save me, please guardian angel!"he cried,"I shall give you anything!"

Man's words rang true and the angel simply smiled. She flew up above the trees who were still desperately trying to remain constant.

"Children of the earth, I must apologize for you having awoken after all this time."

'We were never meant to do this! We wanted to sway with the moon and the wind. Constantly, forever!'the forest cried.

The angel hovered lower and bowed her head.

"I shall release you of man's curse, and punish man greatly."

Man laughed aloud as the forest was set to flames. It's bark and branches leading smoke to the heavens. Soon the entire forest was in crimson flames. The heat licked man's feet and the crackling fire was a mantra to man's success.

The angel flew back below and her feet touched the burning timber. It's darkness and the forest's cries of pain awoke something within the angel.

"Do not worry, my dear children of earth."the angel sighed,"His judgment is about to be received."

The angel approached man and shivered in disgust at his gleeful laugh. Man was sickening. Unclean, and unwanted.

The angel smiled and kneeled before man, who stopped laughing and widened his eyes in fear at the angel's transformed appearance.

Her eyes were as obsidian as the darkened timber and in her hands was a book of truths. She sneered at man who began to sob.

"It is time to pay the price."she said to man.

Man fell to his knees and once again begged for forgiveness. The angel laughed dangerously and opened the book.

"Let this monstrosity be recorded. Let his punishment be known."The angel hissed.

The angel stood before man and cited heavenly words. Man screamed as burning pain seeped through his flesh.

"Now, you shall change as the trees had changed. You will forever be constant and your soul shall burn in hell fire for eternity."the angel stated,"In order to continue life, you must steal life from others again and again until you are satisfied. Your children, and your children's children will be cursed just as you have been."

Man wept and his tears fell onto the darkened timber. His throat aching and an emptiness within his chest as his soul burnt like the forest.

The angel kneeled beside man once more and slit his throat. Man cried even harder as he wished for death but death never came.

"Oh angel of darkness, what be thy name?"man cried out in pain.

"I am Lucifer. And you are now my eternal servant. A demon. A devil. You must do as I command. I who has fallen from heaven commands you who has fallen from humanity."the angel stated.

And the demon bowed before smiling in realization. That he had not lied after all."

Felix sighed as he'd run out of breath, and took a quick glance at the clock. It had taken him ten minutes to tell the story and he had gotten slightly tired. Felix guessed that the lacing had been a sleeping draft to make him pass out, but he would fight the tiredness.

"I haven't heard that tale since my childhood. Where on earth did you hear it?"A sultry voice mused from the doorway.

Felix bolted into a sitting position and snapped his gaze to Sebastian. The publisher hissed.

"Is that any of your concern?"

"I suppose not. But in concern for you I should warn you that telling such stories can bring unwanted attention to you."

"I am fully aware."Felix laced his words with an almost threatening tone.

"I'm guessing that tale was told by your father wasn't it?"Sebastian's crimson eyes glinted with underlying danger. His smirk grew as Felix paled slightly. He'd hit a nerve.

"How do you know that?"Felix hissed at the demon.

Sebastian bowed politely. His lean form cast an eerie shadow about the room. The unchanging shadow of Ciel Phantomhive...

"It was simply a guess Mr. Nhell, nothing more."

"So you say. I'm surprised you can be so polite despite your tedious questions Mr. Michaelis."Felix retorted.

"My questions are only as tedious as your interesting answers."Sebastian countered.

"My answers aren't interesting."Felix hissed.

"Then my questions aren't tedious."Sebastian mused.

Felix didnt respond and instead turned his gaze onto the tapestry that plagued the room.

"That tapestry was your doing wasn't it?"Felix asked.

Sebastian chuckled,"Now who's asking the tedious questions?"

"Sebastian, enough."a cold voice ordered. The demon bowed to the blue haired boy who stood in the doorway proudly, unaffected by the embarrassment of wearing only a night shirt.

"Yes my lord."

Ciel's steps were somewhat heavy and the moon light glistened against his messed up hair. It looked like cold silver and he stepped forward. His contracted eye covered by the locks.

"Felix Nhell. I have a proposition for you."


	8. A Battle of Wits

**A/N: If any of you people out there want specific pairings then please write them in your reviews! (I take boyxboy candidates as well!)**

**Warning: lets see, hmm...hints to Felix's job in the newspaper? Not much, maybe some mild language in the future.**

**Chapter 8: A Battle of Wits**

"Proposition?"Felix raised an eyebrow. His face showed his intelligence on deal making, and by the tone in the young earl's voice...this deal would come with hidden agreements.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a slightly annoyed expression. The child didnt acknowledge his butler's irritation and stepped forward with dignity.

"I won't ask any more questions about the writers, and I will not pry you for answers..."Ciel's eyes glinted with mischief,"But on one condition, Felix Nhell..."

Felix gulped and his eyes darted to Sebastian, surprise filtered itself through the demon's gaze, making the publisher all the more confused.

"That condition being...?"

"That you, starting the day after tomorrow, serve the Phantomhive household."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord..."

"What is it Sebastian?"

Ciel sat on the side of his bed as Sebastian adjusted the buttons of his master's night shirt. The demon gave an almost in audible sigh as he checked the boy over before leaning back on his bent knees.

"Not to question your judgment young master, but do you believe that your decision was wise?"

Ciel frowned and his gaze became that of an apathetic child.

"What do you mean?"Ciel snapped. Sebastian smirked and placed a gloved hand over his heart. (or where his heart was supposed to be.)

"He publishes for a supernatural newspaper my lord, considering our current situation we will have to tread carefully."

Ciel narrowed his eyes in defiance before smirking at his butler.

"Are you saying that you couldn't handle keeping our secret from a mere human? Getting clumsy are we?"

"Of course not my lord, I'm after all, one hell of a butler."

"You also saw the same letter as I, Sebastian."Ciel stated with a scoff,"He's obviously close to the writers. And he will more than likely take the deal."

"You are correct with both statements sir, but I believe that the real reason he'll accept this deal is in favor of his past occupation."Sebastian smirked and tucked his young lord into bed. His sheets pulled up to his neck and the boy unconsciously snuggled into them childishly, the butler's inner demon growled at the innocence of such an action and a want to swallow his soul rose again.

Ciel lay in bed, not dismissing Sebastian, as he thought of the letter:

xxxxcxxxxxcxxxxxxxxcccxxxxx

_"Dear Brother Cain,_

_How are you doing? We heard about the ink shortage at the factory and you can trust that we will take care of it._

_Has Michael been good to you? We know he can be a bit uptight for a working man, but knowing you, you have already seen and admired his good points. You two make great partners for this reason, and I'm sure he's making you publish the papers on time._

_We heard that Kurt Bell caught a cold in September and wish for you to give our best wishes. He's a charming child that we enjoy to see roaming the streets of London._

_Now to business I'm afraid, we are aware that you are currently in the manor of Ciel Phantomhive. As L has predicted, the Queen must've sent her watchdog out to snuff us out. Your job is to find what we have done to upset her majesty and resolve it as soon as possible._

_Lastly, are you taking your required two hours of sleep every week? If not, you must do so because we are running out of your ideas. The Italian branch is in a frenzy for a story and they can't use their bloody imaginations to get the job done._

_L and H know it's hard for you to have these dreams, but S thinks you can handle it. We believe in your courage and wits to pull through with this requirement, and it also gives you some rest._

_We can promise you that the latest idea you've submitted shall not be used considering the circumstances. Do everything in your power to find the real reason the Queen is looking for us. H had a feeling that there's something more than just confirmation of material here. It's got L all wired up, you know how she gets._

_We'll send a carriage that should arrive at the mansion in the morning. Protect Kurt until then._

_We send all our love and life Brother Cain,_

_L, H, S. Demon's de Pendragon."_

cxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxcccxxxxxx

"I'm curious about what they called him, Brother Cain. Is he not Felix Nhell?"Ciel furrowed his brows. Sebastian chuckled and set down the candles, seeing as in the boy wanted to strike up a conversation.

"I think it's either his birth-given name, or his nickname, both suggest he had a darker past than even Mr. Bell is probably aware."Sebastian mused and slid into a demonic grin,"Cain killed his brother and was banished from the garden of Eden, the first murderer, anyone who dared touch him would be cursed seven-fold. Some say that Cain was banished under God's love for him, he allowed nobody to touch him because God was the only one allowed to do so. Others claim God wanted Cain to feel a deep loneliness as punishment. What do you think is the truth my lord?"

"By how the story goes, God is either insane or cruel. I believe either is possible. Considering the cruel darkness that surrounds us all."

Sebastian smiled,"My lord, may I offer you a bedtime story?"

"Why would I want you to do such a childish action?"Ciel asked, but after a few moments of silence, gave a sigh and turned over to face Sebastian,"Well, go on with it."

The demon smiled before beginning his tale,"It's called the Story of Darkened Timbers, my lord..."

xxxccxxxxxcxxxxxcccxxxxx

Felix knew what his answer had to be. He knew that he would have to accept this proposition, though he knew that Ciel Phantomhive was more dangerous than any grown man out there. Why would he want him as a servant?

The publisher remembered the fine clothes he'd worn to dinner. He'd felt so much more pride in wearing them, it was almost giving a starving dog his bone. Except he wasn't a dog. He was a human being.

"Just do it Felix."a small voice grumbled from beneath the sheets.

The red-head jolted from the bed and landed on the floor comically. His sides hurt from the impact, but he strained to look up at his charge.

"You obviously miss your old job, I've known you since I was a baby Felix, did you think I wouldn't notice?"Kurt yawned and stretched his arms about him,"Your so jealous of that demon that I can see a green aura surrounding you. You wouldn't want his job, but you would want to serve a household again."

"Have you forgotten about the Choppy Enquirer?"

"Isn't this the best for the Choppy Enquirer? Think of all the information you could get from living with a demon and his contracter!"Kurt said excitedly,"And you'd get payed better!"

"That's what really matters to you isn't it, the richer I get, the more sweets you recieve..."Felix smirked at him knowingly. Kurt blushed indignantly.

"T-that is so not true!"

Felix chuckled before standing and sitting down on the bed once more. He looked longingly at the pillow and felt his eyes droop. Kurt smirked and laughed evilly.

"Finally! I shall see the great beast sleep!"

"Shut up kid, for once I'm actually tired."Felix sighed and flopped himself into the covers and curled inward on himself like a cat.

Kurt swore he mumbled."Bloody demons slipping me drugs...", but it could've been his imagination.

"Good night Felix."

xxxcxxxxxcxxxxxxcccxxxxxxxx

_It was fairly chilly. I blinked open my eyes to see the tanned grass beneath my bare feet and my body warmed only by the sun. I knew where I was. I turned around to see the manor looming above me not too far off and I sighed in relief. Despite that this was just a dream, the travel from conscious to subconscious made me tired._

_It was tall and had a surrounding garden littered with pure white roses and pruned trees and bushes. I could both hear and smell the fountain in the driveway. It was so peaceful, but not the mansion in London. I was near the so called 'home' manor. I heard whistleing and I was pleasantly surprised to see the gardener Finny roaming about. But I frowned as he approached the bushes. It saddened me that I was unable to speak in these dreams because I would have warned him not to grab them like that-...too late. Damn._

_The blond man cried and wailed about Sebastian scolding him when they returned, and I realized that this was a dream of the recent past. I liked these kind because there was nothing for me to expect when I woke up, only information gathered. And most fascinating was the Phantomhive dreams._

_I walked over to the blond mess. So the demon and his master were gone? What for?_

_"The young master is going to be upset with me! I know he is! Then he wont be nice to me anymore!"_

_'He was nice to you in the first place?' I thought and patted the man's head. He stopped crying and whirled around to see who was there and I chuckled inside._

_I was happy to know that for once I could touch here. I would make...use of the servants 'abilities' to get back at that demon. This was the past, but I could still reak havoc to the demon butler whilst here. He would feel the ache in his side and remember the mess he cleaned up, that I caused. In the morning I shall laugh everytime I see his face._

_"Finny! Would you mind helpin me with the suppa?" a low Austrailian accent called from the manor. I grinned evilly. Yes, this would be fun. It might leave me exhausted in the morning, but nothing compared to the butler._

_I nudged the blond man as he stood up, urging him forward. He squealed and went on a rampage throught the bushes and to the manor, ripping up flowers, roots, trees, and the like._

_"Bard! Theres a ghost! The mansion is haunted!"_

_" A g-ghost?" Mayrene's squeaky voice hollered from the house. Again, Felix wished he could talk._

_"Bloody hell Finny! Dont scare us like that!"Bard growled,"I got a turkey in the oven for when the master returns!"_

_"A turkey?"Finny asked in glee. I followed them inside and my demonic smirk became wider. An explosive was lodged within the turkey, replacing what should've been stuffing, but this was so much better. _

_"Oooh! Goody goody! A fine turkey for the master!"_

_I watched every miscalculation they did. The oven heated to 500 degrees, the table ware set up on the wrong sides. The tinders of the fire place left to catch fire to paper nearby. The only thing that confused me in this dream was how Tanaka kept staring directly at me, as if the old man could see me. I shook it off as my own misconception and carried on. I knew how to make them scared out of their wits even more._

_Walking to Ciel's office, I opened the door and to my delight found chairs of to the side, waiting for a certain demonic butler to come set them up no doubt. I experimentally picked up one of them. I was surprised to see the chair actually move at my will. Perhaps this was God's gift to me, was I born to torment a demon whilst asleep? _

_'Who am I to deny such a gift?' I thought with an internal cackle. I once more grabbed the mahogany chair and picked it up. I grinned to Tanaka who just laughed, as if knowing my plans, and ran out the door with it towards the other servants. A chair floating in mid-air and chasing them should be enough._

_"Oh no! I ruined the garden again!"_

_"It's okay Finny, I'll help you fix it up before the master arrives-Ah! Finny look behind you!"_

_I walked steadily behind the gardener and held the chair above my head. With an evil cackle that didn't leave my lips, I ran towards them, enjoying their terrified screams like an unruly child. And so the day went on, giving me great ideas and great pleasure._

xxxxxcxxxxxxcxxxxxxcccxxxxx

Kurt looked down at his sleeping guardian with piqued interest. The vicious cackles and demonic smiles made Kurt slightly disturbed, but greatly pleased.

"Felix must be having a great dream."

A/N:Ha ha ha. If anyone knows Chapter 14 in the manga, you'll remember the slight picture at the beginning of the chapter where the servants are outside and the mansion is in ruins behind them when Sebastian and Ciel return from the Jack the Ripper case. R&R please!


	9. Silver

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure, but in my twisted head I'm beginning to see a SebastianxOc going on here, please PM me or review if you had other ideas. (hmmm...Sebix or Felastian. Lol.)**

**Warning:Freaky Felix and (still smexy for my fans) Sebastian.**

**Chapter 9: Silver**

"Is he always like this?"a voice scoffed. Ciel Phantomhive stood in the doorway with a firmly, perhaps permanently, placed scowl,"What's wrong with him?"

The morning sun spread through the cold room almost comically. The tapestry and linens taking on and reflecting lighter blues and purples. Felix lay quietly on his side. His usually flashy grin was replaced with the emotionless mask of slumber. He looked no more than 16 or 17 as he slept. His red hair lain strewn about his skull like fiery flames of thread, his pale skin contrasting it completely.

"Don't ask me, maybe it's because he hasn't slept in so long."Kurt shrugged and continued to poke at Felix's bruising skull.

"Why the bloody hell doesn't he sleep more often then?"

"Umm...touchy subject."Kurt scratched the back of his head sheepishly and pounced on his guardian,"Felix wake up!"

The man simply grunted before rolling over to his other side. He was beginning to look agitated, like his dream had changed into an annoyance. His scrunched up face reminded one of a squirrel whose nuts had been stolen.

"Sebastian!"Ciel snapped his fingers. Kurt didn't have to look to know that the demon butler would appear in a matter of seconds,"Wake up this infant man!"

"Hey! I don't care what you rank is, you don't call Felix an infant when you yourself are only a child!"Kurt growled at Ciel. The earl blinked before smirking.

"You dare to challenge me boy?"The Phantomhive asked in a 'come hither' voice. Kurt smirked as well and flipped to land in front of Ciel on both feet.

"Why yes, I do."

Sebastian ignored the childish bickering leaned down to the red head's ear. He brushed a few hairs to the side, finding that they were indeed as soft as they looked, and his voice entered the man's ear low and almost soundless.

"Wake up **_Cain_**..."

"F-Father?"Felix sighed questionably as he heard an amused Sebastian who chuckled. The redhead blinked before his body jolted awake. Though his mind still seemed to be dreaming off since the human showed no reaction to the demon's presence or the fighting boys.

"I see you've decided to join us Mr. Nhell."the demon stated a bit louder. Felix flinched and turned to look at Sebastian with eyes of pure, yet almost transparent silver. The butler stared in pure shock. Silver eyes. Bright as a pre-winter frost along velvety autumn leaves, yet as clear as drops of water falling from saddened eyes that allowed salty tears to flow. His eyes held some burning passion; a passionate gray flame that seemed to draw you in with its unnatural color and vastness. The demon swore that the human could see right through him; down to the butler's very core that was twisted and as obsidian as his hair, but the publisher didnt seem to care, like he'd seen it all before. It shook up the demon. He didnt recognize the creature before him.

' A death god, perhaps? No, Mr. Spears would've snuffed him out by now. A demon?'Sebastian almost laughed darkly at his own thoughts,'Of course not. His soul is still too pure and I would've scented an angel. What creature has silver eyes?'

He reached out touched the startled man on his cheek, the butler wondered why his skin could be so warm despite the extreme white of his ivory skin. He smirked at how easy it would be to crack open the perfect skin and be able to see crimson petals flow from it; and Felix's eyes would show either a handsome defiance or a beautiful terror. The fact that Sebastian didnt know how the publisher would react made the man all the more interesting. Sebastian pondered the unknown creature with fascination as Felix relaxed into the touch and the gold-like glow returned to his gaze.

'I wonder how that works?'the demon thought.

"Felix! I swear I'm gonna cut this kid!"Kurt's voice broke through Felix's befuddled mind and he jolted as he saw Sebastian right next to him. Instead of a glare, which the demon had expected, the man simply stood and shook slightly.

"Cut? With what?"Ciel rolled his eyes. The room filled with tension as the two boys bantered back and forth. Eyes twitched and nostrils flared. Sebastian nodded in confirmation that both children in the room were human. The violence and animalistic nature was a giveaway without him even scenting it. Felix on the other hand...

Sunshine and Moonlight created the luminescent glow in his skin, his hair smelled faintly of ink, but also of something sweet like honey. His soul was something Sebastian had yet to scent, but he could feel the semi-deluded aura of it.

Curiously he stepped back and tried to envision and smell the soul occupying Felix's body. He flinched as a scarlet gate hit his frame of mind. It was a bloody red color that obscured the blurry landscape that must've been Felix's soul. Something flew between the bars.

It fluttered, like a butterfly, except the demon had never seen a silver butterfly. It approached him before shining a dull glow of dark matter. The pure white and dark obsidian gave no hints to what it was. He stepped forward to approach the insect when he heard an ear-bursting cry of pain. It was an infants cry. Sobs followed and Sebastian could smell the tears. The butterfly flew in front of his crimson gaze before turning into an awfully familiar face.

Silver eyes and fiery red locks, pale ivory skin and long fragile eyelashes. His hair was longer and fell past his shoulders. It wasn't an obnoxious red like Grell's but a gentle bright fire that burned to your core.

"Have you come to save him? Or me?"Felix's voice was smooth and almost devious as a smirk graced his pale lips.

The demon was silent before answering.

"Who is him, and who are you?"

The redhead gave a laugh and danced around Sebastian so fast that the demon couldn't catch him with his eyes; A great feat. Suddenly he was on the ground, which strangely rippled at the impact like water. Felix lain on top of him with a victorious smile on his face. He spoke in a cheery and sweet-trilled voice,

"Are you here for Felix or Cain? _Demon of Phantomhive_."

"Which is which?"Sebastian asked. Then the ground shook and the world around them swirled. The redhaired man stood and gave a wave of goodbye as he once again transformed into the elegant and fluttering insect that the demon had first seen.

"Wait just a moment-"Then there was a final screech as Sebastian blinked his eyes back open to see that time had barely moved.

Felix had seemingly just stood and the two boys fought verbally, throwing both elegant and instinctual insults. Sebastian just smirked normally, a perfect mask making it seem like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. But something had, something had DEFINITELY occurred. And he was determined to find out.

'A butterfly masked as a lion.'the butler thought,'Was Felix the crying child? Or Cain? Was it someone else entirely?"

Ciel smirked before snapping a crude remark,"Rats should understand that their place is beneath the floorboards."

"And dogs should really stay in their yards."Kirt retorted. Felix cleared his throat in a small effort to grasp their attention. But it was a waste of time. Back and forth they whined and barked like puppies who needed a walk. Perhaps they did. Or else they needed to be disciplined.

Kurt fumed and held up a shaking fist,"Oh if you were on my turf Id-"

"You'd what my little master?"Felix's low voice made both children jump and Kurt swallow hard. They had been too caught up in the battle to notice the tired and deadly glare that had become Felix Nhell.

"Oh, y-you're awake."

"Yeah, I'm up now."Felix said a bit snappily. Kurt looked at him with a begrudging expression before turning to glare back at Ciel. Felix stretched his muscles and briefly wondered why all had gathered in Kurt's and his room. Who'd unlocked the door?

"Finally."Ciel clicked his tongue before giving a victorious smirk towards Kurt,"I guess you will not be victorious in this fight seeming it has been interrupted-"

"Oh please, don't mind me."Felix waved it off,"Carry on, but if your going to act like children, then you should-"

"-fight like children, my lord."Sebastian finished for him. Felix flinched before sending a cool glare at the butler.

Everyone nodded, including Kurt. Ciel became curious about his opponent. The confidence brimming off the other boy shouldnt have been so pronounced. He flickered his gaze towards Felix who caught the look and smirked demonically. Knowing the similarities between his butler and Kurt's guardian...

"I hope you can play games well, Ciel Phantomhive."Kurt grinned confidently. Ciel didn't flinch as they descended the staircase ahead of their caretakers.

"Oh trust me Bell. I can."

Felix watched them go with a small sigh. We're they going to go on like this all day? But their carriage would be here soon...

"Would you allow me to assist with the breakfast preparations?"Felix asked,"I would prefer to create our own meals."

"I wouldn't mind. We only brought our maid with us, the other three servants are back at the manor."Sebastian stated. Felix nodded before giving a small laugh.

"You say it like I'm going to meet them soon-"

"-Felix."Sebastian's voice was so charming and high pitched that the human(?) froze in his tracks and looked behind at the demon. He didn't have to look far since Sebastian's face was right in front of his own. He gulped.

"Yes?"

Sebastian smirked and swiped his index finger underneath Felix's eye. The redhead shivered in fear at the crimson eyes gazing deeply inside his own. Cold and dark as the depths of hell, yet such a deep and bloody red. So red...he found himself sighing in relief as the butler stepped back.

"There was an eyelash."he showed Felix the small speck the must've fallen from his eyes. The man blushed before clearing his throat, though he'd no idea why that position had felt so intimate.

"I-I see, let's go then."Felix cleared his throat and walked faster down the staircase away from the confusing demon. Sebastian smirked at the fear washing off Felix.

"So interesting..."he mused

xxxxcxxxxcxxxxcccxxxxxx

"What, if I may ask, are you making?"Sebastian asked curiously. Felix blinked in surprise. He held out the lumpy batter in the pan for Sebastian to see.

"You've never made a pancake before?"Felix asked in awe. The demon smirked and dipped a finger into the batter he blinked in surprise.

"It tastes quite good. I never would've thought such simple ingredients would make something like this."

Felix laughed,"It's a commoners breakfast, so I'm not surprised that the earl hasn't requested them."

"I see...show me the recipe."Sebastian demanded. He hated not knowing something as simple as a commoners breakfast, he had to know.

Felix was silent for sometime, thinking it over much more than he had to.

"I refuse."he said blankly. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Why, if I may ask, do you refuse?"

Felix smirked before pouring the batter into the hot pan as it browned quickly. It didnt take long at all for a stack of the cakes to pile upon Kurt's plate.

"You don't have to know everything Mr. Michaelis, and last night your 'capable hands' slipped quite far."Felix accused him,"My lips are still chapped from the drug drying them out."

Sebastian approached the man from behind.

"What are you suggesting Mr. Nhell?"

"Why nothing, nothing at all."Felix stated and walked towards the door. Sebastian's hand suddenly appeared on the right of Felix's head, the demon's face came around his left shoulder so that the voice was close to his ear.

"That's right, nothing at all."

Felix shoved the door open faster than a rabbit from a snake.

xxxxxcxxxxcxxxxcccxxxx

"You made flap jacks!"Kurt exclaimed happily. Felix felt more comfortable with his charge's grin and sat beside him to watch him consume the breakfast.

"Today for breakfast I have prepared scones filled with the fresh raspberries from Lady Elizabeth. Sided with a green herbal tea called-"

"-Charleston Watergrove. A high quality tea made in the back workings of the Swiss Alps if I'm not mistaken."Felix smirked a bit as he got his revenge. Sebastian twitched but nodded.

"Mr. Nhell is correct. I'm once again surprised by your unexpected capabilities sir."

Then came the door. It knocked once, and only once. Just from that the two guests knew who came to fetch them. Felix almost choked on his tea and Kurt glared more harshly at the door than he had done to anything else.

"Allow me to see who has so rudely disturbed the morning schedule."Sebastian said with a slight hiss before opening the door. A man with black hair stood before him.

The scowl on his face was prominent, along with his stormy blue eyes that showed his deep irritation.

"I came here to pick up the brat and the slacker. May they be in this humble abode?"the low voice asked rather calmly, considering the words just spoken. Sebastian felt an urge to kill the man just to play with his newfound toy longer, but sighed at the notion that more would simply follow. And piles of bodies were not the best lawn ornaments to be showing off; not on earth anyway.

"Michael. It's you!"Kurt hissed and Ciel swore he saw ears go flat on his skull. It was obvious that Kurt disliked this man with great intensity.

Micheal didn't acknowledge the dislike spewing towards him and instead turned to Felix who was quick to follow his charge. The red-head blinked before narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Michael, they sent you after all..."Felix frowned,"Sorry that my work has yet to be complete." The black haired man's eye twitched. He grabbed his partners wrist and slowly dragged him towards the open door.

"Yeah yeah. Just get going on it as soon as we're back okay?"Micheal grumbled. Kurt hissed while Felix gave a half-grin.

"You got it."

"So this is the person who sells you paper?"Ciel asked curiously. Felix flinched and sweated with the thought of being caught in a lie.

"Yes, I'm Michael Gibbs."Micheal did a half bow,"Pleased to make your acquaintance Earl Phantomhive, but I'm afraid I was hoping to meet on slightly different terms."

"Yes, then perhaps you three would like to stay-"

Michael bowed once again before stepping outside with a shake of his head. He gave Sebastian and Ciel a shit-eating grin.

"Deepest apologies, but if the workroom is left unmanned for over an hour or two there is a great fire hazard."

Ciel frowned along with Kurt. They'd wanted to stay longer.

"Also, the boy's sister is waiting for him."Micheal nodded towards Kirt, who scoffed.

"If she's waiting for me, then hell's just frozen over."Kurt growled,"She hasn't been home since she threw the engagement."

Felix raised both of his eyebrows and turned to his charge worriedly. Sebastian stifled a chuckle at the expression.

"Are you saying that you've been at the house alone for _three months_?"Felix asked,"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt blinked before blushing and looking away from his guardian's entrancing gaze.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"So you see? We have to go immediately."Micheal stated. Sebastian's glare was palpable along with Ciel's thoughts:

'He expects me to believe that?'

Felix allowed himself to be dragged towards a very comfortable looking carriage, though any form of transportation would've seemed comfortable.

'Yeah, but you had fun. Admit it...'his subconscious told him. Felix frowned at the truth of his own thoughts. Michael's claw like grip was no longer just pulling him towards safety, it was pulling him away from a past life that he'd enjoyed so much.

Kurt gave a quick nod to Ciel who did the same in a cordial manner, but Felix could see the slightly sad demeanor in Ciel's eyes. He probably would miss fighting with another human on par with himself.

The two guests turned towards the carriage with slightly disgruntled expressions as Micheal shoved them in beside three stacks of paper. Felix flinched as his skin got cut on one of them.

Sebastian's eyes glinted as he memorized the bizarre scent wafting from Felix's cut. It was a new smell; a rare event for someone who's seen almost everything.

Ciel caught his butler's gaze and connected it to the carriage where Felix resided. Oh, he'd almost forgotten...

"Felix Nhell."a cold voice said firmly and made everyone turn to Ciel.

"You have until tomorrow morning to decide. I still very much want you as my servant."

**A/N: Okay! The next chapter will be the last one before the plot follows (somewhat) by the manga books (unless I commit a string of murders). This chapter was supposed to be all 'big and important', but I couldn't find another way to word the situation playing in my head. Suggestions and comments give me boosts of energy!**

**SubMe: another terrible chapter?**

**Me: Why do you only come out when I feel disappointed with myself?**

**Felix:You have mental issues.**

**Me: *holds eraser* I made you, so I can destroy you too.**

**Felix: *hides***

**Michael: Youre worse than Felix when he misses a deadline.**

**SubMe: Aha! Michael is not afraid!**

**Me: Oh, he will be.**


	10. Lonley Stargazer

**Warning: not really anything.**

**Disclaimer: Aggh! I forgot to put them on the last two chapters. Again! Oh, woe is me. Anyway, picture Black Butler, now picture Black Butler in a pair of hands. The reason I don't own Black Butler is because those hands belong to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter 10: Lonley Star Gazer**

"So, what happened?"Michael asked curiously. Felix gave an exhausted sigh and looked at the boy beside him. Kurt seemed fixated on the window, so the guardian tried not to disturb his peace.

"Enough for ten front-page articles."

" That bad?"Michael questioned. He knew that the mansion was said to be cursed and all, but to the extent of exhausting Felix of all people...

"Not necessarily bad,"The red head stated quickly,"Just tiring."

"He actually slept there for a whole seven hours."Kurt added in awe at the sight. Felix was so vulnerable when asleep that it was no wonder he hated the practice,"I think that's a record."

"As a child I used to sleep for days on end. My dreams were always vivid and sometimes I could even affect changes in the world around me."Felix smiled at the memories,"I would finish my studies when I'd forgotten and the next day they would be complete. Mostly wrong, but complete all the same."

"Why did you get so many wrong?"Michael intervened,"You're a smart fellow, despite your age."

"Despite my age? Are you suggesting that I'm a child?"Felix smirked and Michael chuckled slightly at the reply, though he would deny the amusement later.

Felix looked to his window, only to see the tower of papers precariously wobbling over him. Like a cliff above a river just before it breaks away. He sweated and tried to make smaller piles around his feet. Soon the publisher was buried to his kneecaps in parchment.

The sight of paper made Felix remember how the carriage had gotten there in the first place. He pulled the letter from his pocket.

"I'm supposed to figure out why the queen wants to know the writers identities."Felix sighed,"And the only way to get that information, is through Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh, that's right, he mentioned that you were going to be his servant. Is that true?"

Felix growled in frustration,"I don't really know, it's the best option, but that damn butler..."

"Despite who, or what, may be standing in your way, an order is an order."Michael reminded him,"You should do everything in your power to complete the mission given to you. That's a butler's second rule right?"

Felix could feel his eyes widen in shock before giving a chuckle.

"Ah, but I'm a publisher, not a butler."he pointed out. Michael rolled his eyes and smirked. A rare occurrence, but welcomed.

"We're THEIR butlers. We're the butlers to writers."

"Exactly. But you've forgotten the first rule. The most important one. As a butler of any household one must put their masters above anything else. Integrity, civility, family, your life, all come second to your masters safety."

"Your point?"

"If I stay in the Phantomhive manor, there is a greatly increased chance of them being found. Greatly increased. A child's curiosity can be both a virtue and a curse. Although he is mature, Earl Phantomhive's curiosity could very well become our downfall."

"You're wrong."Kurt's voice protested. Felix blinked and watched as Kurt turned to him with angry eyes.

"He may be curious, but Ciel isn't someone to break a promise."the boy glared,"You know it too. So tell us, whats really holding you back? The man I know isn't scared of anything not even a demon."

Felix gave a proud smile before giving a chuckle and ruffling Kurt's brown hair. The boy took the gesture as a comforting one and relaxed into the touch. Michael cleared his throat and the two looked up at the familiar rusty metal factory, about to fall at any given moment.

"I guess I'm out of excuses then aren't I?"

xxxxxcxxxxxcxxxxxxxxcccxxxx

"No way in hell."Was Felix's blunt response. Kurt froze before widening his eyes and beginning a tantrum.

"Why not! It's not as if anyone'll miss me or anything!"

"That's not true, your sister-"

"She hasn't come home in three months, do you think she would come back for me now?"Kurt growled,"As soon as Mom passed away she became a selfish beast who threw away what little money we had left on herself! Hell Felix, you know that's true!"

"Marie kept your best interests in mind, whenever she left she would trust in me to take care of you."

"She took advantage of your good nature."Kurt huffed beneath his breath. Felix threw the duffle bag on his mattress (rarely used), and pulled out a travel pack. Both weren't very full.

"Despite that, Sebastian is a demon. If I ever put you into that kind of danger, I couldn't forgive myself."Felix sighed and pushed past Kurt to go talk to Michael,"I'm going to go talk to the stick in the mud over there."

"Bite me!"a voice echoed from beyond the door frame. The two smiled at the man's words and Felix chuckled before moving back into the factory room.

"Only if you really want me to Mr. Gibbs!"

"I should sue for sexual harassment!"

"I thought Americans were more tolerant!"

The bickering went on as Kurt looked over Felix's luggage. His eyes became sad as he looked about the familiar room in which he'd slept so often. If Felix left, would he ever see him again? Who would be his big brother who protected him? Who would be the father-figure to teach him new things? The adventures that were supposed to come, who would follow him into the battles?

"I'm so selfish..."Kurt murmured. He didn't want Felix to leave him behind, he didn't want to send his guardian to a demon's den. If he became a servant of the Phantomhives, there would no doubt be danger. Some could be fatal. Felix's power wasn't something that could protect him like Finny's super-strength or Bardroy's explosive talents. He was as vulnerable to physical harm as any other human. And considering who his new master would be, mental harm was possible as well. Kurt's mind conjured up Felix's sleeping face beside the guardian's determined and fearsome face. Both were what his heart knew as family. Felix was the only family he had left. And now he too was gone. No. No way that was happening. Felix and him came in one package, and Ciel would have to take it or leave it. But how to get Felix to let him...

xxxxxcxxxxcxxxxxxxxcccxxxx

"You're sure?"Michael brought the cigarette to his lips,"Im no good with kids, you know that."

"Please, you're the only one I can trust right now to take care of him."Felix asked desperately. Michael smiled with the wisdom of someone much older than himself.

"Why not take him with you? You can't trust anyone better than yourself."

"That's out of the question. I refuse to even consider something as dangerous as that."Felix frowned,"It wouldn't be safe."

"You think that the streets of London are safe? If you believe that then you're more of a child then I thought."Michael huffed but gave a sigh in defeat,"Fine. I'll take care of the brat...that is if he stays."

"He will." Felix smiled and pulled the cigarette from Michael's lips and stole the smoke,"Thanks Michael. It means a lot."

The red-haired man stalked off to complete his packing as his partner chuckled to the full moon above. The stars twinkled above him, as if giving him the answers. Perhaps they were. He had always felt a deep connection to God, and without a doubt in his mind, Michael knew that Felix would be a very hard soul to protect. But the stars told him to pray for their safe return, to keep watch from a far. He remembered his trips to India, the warm sand and the star filled sky kept him warmer than the sun above ever could. The wise man told him that his location lain in the east. In a simple town congested with danger and people. He would be alone for the majority of his life, but content with the loneliness because he served a purpose.

"I get it now. So, I can almost promise that he will follow you. Since your paths are intertwined so tightly that gods couldn't block them. I shall be alone, but I shall still be here, so you brats always have a home, should you return."

Micheal smiled as he pondered the skyline as midnight approached. The stars seemed a bit brighter that night.

xxxxcxxxxxcxxxxxcccxxxxxxxx

[Morning-Dawn to be specific]

"Where is he?"Felix asked as he rushed about the factory looking for a last goodbye from his charge. Michael looked away with feign innocence.

"He didnt want to see you leave because he knew he would cry."the man grumbled,"You can write him at any rate, but the carriage doesn't wait for slackers. It's time to go."

Felix caught his breath for a moment before holding his hand out to Michael.

"Until we meet again?"

Michael grabbed the hand and held it for a moment before pulling the redhead into a comforting embrace. It was warm and father-like, Felix felt like crying for some reason as the man squeezed him tighter.

"Come home soon Felix, the press only works for slackers."

Felix was frozen and wide eyed before gently pushing the man back with a sad smile.

"I guess you'll have to slack off then."

Michael simply smiled and gave a brief wave before lighting a thick cigar. Coming from a rather rich family, it was surprising the man didnt use his wealth more often. Felix didn't worry for the factory, nor did he really worry about his charge. Kurt was safer with Michael that anyone else. It was for the best. He looked back at the smoking man and the rusted building. Felix wondered how long it would be until he saw his home again.

He smiled. A home, and a family. He had more to his name afterall.

The carriage ride was frightfully long, and with little event. There were no windows in the car that he could tell, creating a suffocating atmosphere. It had been long enough that Felix knew that the factory, the city, and perhaps even Kurt, we're all far away. He could already see the familiar scenery of the approaching 'away' manor.

A rustling caught his attention and he blinked in surprise as the duffle bag beside him jolted and landed on his lap.

"What the hell?"

The top burst open to reveal a very familiar and comforting brown tuft of hair and emerald green eyes. A blue and white bandana graced his crown and a mischievous smile lain on his childish lips.

"What's up my guardian?"

Felix was frozen with shock before a small whisper left his lips. If Kurt stood before him, and Michael had looked almost amused as they said goodbye,... It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"Michael Jane Gibbs I swear I shall kill you!"

**A/N: As promised, they shall arrive at the manor and plot shall begin! I surprised myself that Michael turned out to be Felix's father-figure, but I think it fits well. To those who don't like the SebastianxFelix idea, I am warning you as of now, that this will almost 99% surely be that pairing, but I don't intend to make anything graphic for a LONG time. R&R please!**


	11. Croissants

**A/N: I Dub THis Fic My FZv. (Favorite Zinger Version) *which means absolutley nothingXD**

**Disclaimer: I dont own them, exept for Felix, and Kurt,and Michael, and...**

**Warning: You may become jealous of croissants. Especially Felix's croissants. This chapter is still in the 'away' manor, so I apologize in advance for those who wanted to get right to the 'home' manor.**

**Chapter11: Croissants**

"Mr. Nhell, as expected you have arrived on time and prepared..."Sebastian's voice was laced with approval before an eye twitched with amusement as emerald eyes glared up at him defiantly,"And again you have brought an unexpected guest. My how the roles switch do they not?"

"It was unexpected for me as well."Felix stated with an only slightly displeased frown,"This guest arrived in my duffle bag mid- ride, giving me quite the startle, but also no clothes I'm afraid."

Sebastian smiled in amusement at the thought of Felix's surprised face,"No worries, your clothes were inadequate otherwise, so there were plans to dispose of them anyway."

Felix twitched his eyes in irritation. He couldn't decide if the butler had just assured him or insulted him; perhaps he'd done both. But, alas, he was unsurprised by the fact that the demon could do two contradicting things at once.

"And for the unexpected-"

"Listen here!"Kurt puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger, it only served to make him more childish,"I'm stuck to Felix wether he or anyone likes it or not! You'll have me kicking and screaming even after I'm dead!"

Felix and Sebastian sweat dropped at the notion. He was threatening to haunt them even in death?

"So it seems..."a voice sighed in obviously fake annoyance,"Whatever shall we do with you?"

Everyone turned to Ciel who was quickly deceanding the staircase before stopping abruptly at the last step and slamming his cane to make an echo similar to that of a judge, or a guillotine.

"What are you three just standing there for? Unless you would prefer to continue this conversation outside?"he asked with a roll of his eyes. Sebastian held back a smirk; he hadnt seen Ciel in such high and energetic spirits since before Madame Red's demise. Was it due to Kurt's unexpected arrival?

Kurt stepped in without another moment, while Felix waited until Sebastian motioned for him to go inside. His brow furrowed as Kurt simply approached Ciel without much thought to the Earl's status, simply deciding to strike up conversation with him.

"I must teach him manners..."he mumbled beneath his breath. Sebastian caught the notion and chuckled to Felix who jumped as he realized how close the demon truly was.

"I wouldn't be too worried. My lord has neither accepted nor declined the action, hinting that he actually enjoys the child's forwardness."Sebastian placed a careful hand on Felix's shoulder and smirked evilly at the shudder it caused. His young master had brought in interesting sets of strays, but this had to be the best group thus far.

The redhead nodded and walked quickly away from the red-eyed butler as his heart quickened. He fleetingly wondered if he should be so afraid of a demon under contract. His amber eyes drifted towards Ciel and Kurt who had both already started to banter about an unknown subject. His judgmental gaze landed on the earl with slight hope. Ciel didn't seem to want to harm them, therefore Sebastian shouldn't be obligated to do so.

"Sebastian, prepare us some tea."Ciel gave his order,"Allow Felix to accompany you while we discuss business."

"Of Lord Phantomhive."Felix stated. He smirked as he picked up his bags. Sebastian eyed the filthy bags with mild disgust. They were practically rags holding in rags. How and where had this man been living?

"Yes young master."Sebastian echoed.

The butlers stalked off in an orderly fashion before Kurt turned to Ciel with an extremely defiant and determined gaze. The emerald green eyes showed the strong soul inside of the rather small boy. It was strange and rare for the young earl to see a boy shorter than he with such strength and knowledge of high class citizens.

"I'm no one's servant. Just letting you know ahead of time."Kurt stated,"So don't expect me to be kissing your hands and feet."

Ciel smirked at the thought before he and Kurt walked slowly up the staircase.

"The thought never crossed my mind, though having you work under me would be beneficial in many ways, a servant is too low for your sharp tongue. It's indecent for a servant of the Phantomhives to have such boldness."Ciel stated as he cleared his throat. Kurt decided to take the notion as a compliment and nodded for Ciel to continue.

"So, you're now Lord Kurt Bell, the one in charge of my new factory in Greenland."Ciel coughed. Kurt froze before becoming red with confusion.

"Y-You're bloody joking! Me a Lord? And you have no factories in the far north!"Kurt stuttered out. Ciel smiled and continued escalating the corners of his lips with amusement.

"Interesting. How do you know I don't have factories in Greenland?"

Kurt gulped before coming up with a fast lie that would only barely suffice,"Who the hell would want to work in the frozen tundra? Also the merchandise could freeze and melt as the weather changed, overall it'd be a terrible place to have a factory."

"So you think, but such things have already occured to me. People will take your sharp tongue as a side effect of the hard working conditions."Ciel nodded as they continued towards the parlor. A chess board awaited them,"Though Kurt isn't the most noble of names, it would be bothersome to change it."

"Kurt isn't my first name."Kurt mumbled. Ciel's ears perked with interest before he turned to the other boy with an almost sparkling blue eye.

"Then what is your first name?"

"Alexander. Alexander Kurt Bellingham."

Ciel blinked before nodding in agreement with his own thoughts.

"Lord Alexander Bellingham. Now there's a fitting title."

xxxxcxxxxcxxxxcccxxxxx

"You seemed to hold a grudge towards my luggage Sebastian."Felix murmured as they approached the kitchen. Sebastian halted and turned towards the publisher with a false smile of assurance; it didn't fool Felix for a second.

"I'm just concerned for your current health. A servant must always be at his best."Sebastian continued walking,"Where did you live?"

Felix noticed with a hint of sadness that the demon used past tense, but shrugged it off to answer the question. He shrugged his shoulders as if his next answer were something completely normal.

"An abandoned factory. The draft was irritating since all the windows had been broken, but the rust gives off the false sense of red paint. The rats and the birds were very friendly to me though as I stayed there. I wonder if they considered me one of their own?"He asked himself curiously,"They did seem to enjoy curling up with the raccoon on my matress when I slept there, though those were rare occasions. I hardly ever sleep as I'd told you. Kurt would visit everyday and the animals would get scared and run off. I've always told him that the only thing he scares is my pets."

Sebastian blinked before dragging Felix in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to be going and down towards the basement. The red-head grew nervous and tried to shake himself out of the demon's grasp, but Sebastian's hand was firm.

"H-Hey! Where do you think you're taking me?"Felix asked as he struggled. He'd meant to sound demanding as the shadows of the underground began to conceal their faces, but it'd come out more as a squeak. He wriggled even further as they became engulfed in the basement's darkness. He refused to be in the dark with a demon!

"I can't believe a creature as graceful as you has been living among rats!" Sebastian hissed and pushed Felix in front of him. The man blushed profusely at the words but didn't further react as his body was almost hurtled towards the darkness in front of him.

"Wah!" The publisher squeaked as a stream of water began to cascade upon him. It was freezing and smelled of earth, so it must've been an underground well,"What the bloody hell are you doing now?"

"Here. Take this."Sebastian ordered as he threw Felix a rather large rag,"Clean up while I get you suitable clothing."

"Y-You expect me to undress here?"the publisher covered himself in rejection. Sebastian's mouth curved upward before his hands were upon Felix's shoulders. His voice was laced with a deadly tone and Felix could almost see the glow of his demonic gaze.

"Either you do it, or I."Sebastian purred before stepping back towards the staircase,"Relax. It's not as if I can see in the dark. Even if I could, we're both men."

"I _know_ you can bastard..."Felix mumbled, but his words were lost underneath the stream of icy water. The publisher swore he heard a chuckle as the door above slowly shut to encase Felix in darkness. He strangely didn't mind it.

With a reluctant sigh, the red-head quickly began to scrub himself off.

xxxxxcxxxxxcxxxxxcccxxxxxx

_"T-That b-b-bastard d-did this o-on p-purpose!"_ Felix shivered as he tried to get desperately needed friction from his arms as they rubbed against eachother in an attempt to get warmth.

He'd been waiting wet in the cold of the basement for about twenty minutes now, and the publisher sure as hell wasn't going to go find him in the nude. That demon probably knew this and was making sure that he was a frozen popsicle of a servant before he returned. That jerk...

"Who's the bastard?"a voice asked curiously as the door opened to reveal the devil in question with a large towel over his shoulder and a crisp black suit under his arms,"Surely not me I hope."

_"S-sorry t-t-to d-dash your d-damn h-h-opes."_ Felix held out his shivering hand,"G-Give_ me the d-d-damn t-towel!"_

"So weak after only a few moments?"Sebastian cocked his head towards the wet towel around Felix's torso, hiding what needed to be hid. With a clearly amused face the butler gently handed the publisher the towel and turned around to give the man some privacy. Not that it mattered; Felix's dignity had already taken a blow.

With a cat like growl and a warm towel about his waist, Felix didn't waste time before snatching the suit from Sebastian's grasp and tugging on the flowing blouse and slacks. He was slightly peeved to find that the demon's clothing was one size too large for him; he didn't like being smaller. Even though the light of the basement was practically nonexistent, Felix was surprised to find that he could see everything rather clearly. Perhaps his senses had gotten improved from living in the dark factory.

"Now you look the title of a Phantomhive servant."Sebastian refitted his gloves before motioning towards the door,"Now then. I do believe they are expecting snacks along with the tea."

xxxxxcxxxxxcxxxxxxxcccxxxx

"I should probably let you in on the fact that we shall be departing momentarily. Approximately two hours to be exact."Sebastian stated as the kettle begin to simmer. Felix nodded his head without truly listening, his mind lain occupied with the pastry dough in front of him. It's buttery and sweet aroma conjured drool, a rare and almost missed action to Sebastian who once more wondered what the publisher was creating.

"What are you producing of commoners food this time?"the demon asked in both amusement and curiosity. Felix once again cocked his head in confusion at the fact that the demon butler didn't know such simple things.

"It's just a croissant?"Felix offered and held one of the completed breads to the demon,"You may be a butler but when it comes to simple things it's almost like you're hopeless."

Sebastian blinked in surprise. He wasn't ignorant. He had created the slightly sweet breads hundreds of times, but his nose had told him otherwise. The scent on these rolls were completely different, Sebastian's own creations had never conjured up such aromas to his demonic instincts because human food would never satisfy him. Perhaps...

"Allow me to try it. I must see if this is acceptable for the young master."

Felix held out the bread and expected Sebastian to take it from him, he jolted with surprise as the demon simply led Felix's slender hand to his mouth to begin taking slow bites of the flaky pastry. The publisher immediately blushed at the sight and squirmed away as Sebastian's lips got closer and closer to his own flesh.

"Something wrong?"the butler asked between a bite.

"Y-you could just eat like a normal person you know!"

"And get my hands dirty? I just washed them, it would be such a waste of time to simply wash them once more."Sebastian grinned before stepping away from the flustered man,"Plus, I also find this type of eating far more interesting."

"You're just toying with me."Felix growled and turned back to focus on the rest of the croissants.

Sebastian smirked demonically at the publisher's reaction before mulling over the taste left behind on his palate. He'd suspected that the aftertaste would resemble the bitterness of human food, but the sweet taste had lingered for longer. It was actually satisfying for once. His gaze drifted to the hard-working creature with fiery red hair behind him and mulled over the other day and the red gate.

'Felix, or Cain?'he thought.

With a smirk he completed his thoughts and continued to boil the tea to the young master's liking.

'Either one is sure to be utterly satisfying.'

**A/N: And so the Sebix begins...That is what I'm calling this pairing! It is Sebix! Let the world know! (Also I'm half- dead, it's 12:03 and they've dragged me from the morgue.)**


	12. The Difference of Two Brothers

**A/N: Felice Fiestas! Happy Holidays! XD. I made a new Kuro RP as a present! (though I would've done if anyway.)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own. Not even during the holiday season.**

**Chapter 12: The Difference of Two Brothers**

"This game is too difficult!"Kurt ground his teeth together. The parlor was alive with the sounds of knights and bishops moving from square to square, and the noise of Kurt's protests after losing another piece,"You've robbed me!"

"I wondered where all that confidence came from, now I see..."Ciel moved his knight three up and one over,"Felix was letting you win; unless he sucks at chess also."

That got Kurt boiling. His face a cherry red with indignation and embarrassment. Looking over the board at a feverent pace, Kurt moved his rook six squares away from the knight. Ciel gave a smirk that made Kurt turn white.

"So predictable. Checkmate."the Phantomhive moved his bishop into the king's square and enjoyed the gulp it roused from Kurt. Where his rook had been wouldve guarded the king, but Ciel's knight would've gotten rid of that. Then either way the Phantomhive would've used his bishop to win. Kurt rose and slammed his hands on the table as he did a double take on the board.

"N-No way! I beat the Undertaker at this game too!"

Ciel sweat dropped as he thought of Undertaker's words:  
>'The last customer was more than enough! Hehehe.'<p>

He stared at the boy who was busy flailing about with his arms waving like an angered lunatic. Kurt's emerald eyes were burning and Ciel realized that he was gawking and even released a low chuckle. He stopped immediately.

"I see now why when we arrived he was laughing so hard..."Ciel murmured.

"That's it! I can't take this loss without one last battle!"Kurt's loud slam against the chessboard jolted Ciel from his daze and scattered the chess pieces about in an anarchic manner. Ciel caught his king and knight before they rolled off, but the others were not as lucky. He sighed.

"Chess, again? We've played three times already."the Phantomhive stated with a bored shrug,"And we'll be departing in no less than fifteen minutes." Kurt was not amused. He ran over and grabbed Ciel's wrists, startling the Phantomhive once more before making Ciel roll his eyes as Kurt pulled him into a standing position. Only then did the emerald-eyed boy step back and motion to the entire mansion. Ciel blinked as he waited for an explanation that was sure to come from the riled up boy.

"Not chess! Let's do a game that's more physical."Kurt demandedas his eyes sparkled with excitement. Ciel groaned internally at the thought of running about the manor in an unruly fashion...his eyes drifted over to Kurt who'd begun explaining physics.

'If he breaks something expensive and irreplaceable, Sebastian will have no choice but to clean it up, replace it to save face, and leave his new found toy (felix)to the packing. That could be amusing.'Ciel planned. The thought of Sebastian having to waste time AND leave the entire London estate in Felix's hands for more than two seconds would probably torture his prudent butler. Time consuming and amusing.

"Come on. Or is your small body only cut out for strategy?"Kurt smirked at his taunt and the way Ciel's focus sprung onto him. The Phantomhive decided that overall the benefits outweighed the risk of revenge that would surely follow.

"Fine. Then allow me to decide what game we compete in."

xxxxxcxxxxxcxxxxxcccxxxxx

"Sorry to intrude-ah!"Felix blinked in surprise, rousing curiousity from the head butler behind him. Sebastian's crimson eyes blinked as well from the strange sight before them. He (knowingly) placed his hand on Felix's shoulder to usher him inside anyway, demonically enjoying the bizarre flush spread across the new servant's gaze. The red-haired man quickly set the tray down with shaking fingers before once again laying his eyes upon the scene before him. He let out a small chuckle that caught Sebastian's ears.

"My, how childish those two can be."Sebastian mused along.

Before them lain Ciel and Kurt sprawled on the ground in an imprudent fashion. Kurt's head on the Earl's chest, obviously worn-out, and Ciel was probably too tired to care who or what touched him. The Phantomhive's long arm was sprawled about his head while the other held an both of their hands were a long and clearly over-used sabers.

"Seems Kurt gave him a run for his money."Felix nodded,"I bet the young earl wasn't expecting a pheasant to know how to fence."

Sebastian thought about what Ciel's face must've looked like. Scrunched up with frustration, yet a small confident smirk that matched his sparkling entertained gaze. The demon chuckled at knowing he was probably right.

"I'm guessing that you taught him such skills?"Sebastian asked as Felix carefully took the blunt objects from the children's firm grasps with a gentle smile at their comfortable and light breathing.

"Not fencing. But teaching him how to use swords and other blades must've given him at least some initiative."Felix brushed the brown hair from Kurt's eyes before wrapping the boy's arms about his neck. Sebastian followed suit and picked up Ciel who squirmed subconsciously in the demon's grasp. With a newfound interest, Sebastian further questioned the publisher.

"Such things are necessary?"

Felix frowned and tightened his grip around Kurt,"The way he grew up...yes."

Kurt shuffled his body to curl up against his guardian before Felix set him down on the couch in a sitting position. Sebastian thought the idea to be silly, especially as Kurt's head swayed. Seeing his confused face, Felix grinned.

"I enjoy seeing his disgruntled expression when he wakes up. So forgive me if it seems unreasonable."

Sebastian blinked before walking towards the door with the Earl fast asleep in his arms.

"I think I'll go set him in his bed for the time being while I pack-"his crimson eyes twitched in irritation as something in the room caught his attention. Felix was already bending over the glass shards and shaking his head.

"I guess this will interrupt the schedule you've laid out?"Felix stated with a badly hidden smirk at the demon's irritation.

"Indeed it will."He sighed and looked down at his master,"You're always troubling me aren't you?"

"Feel flattered Sebastian."Felix stated as he stood up. Sebastian cocked his head at the statement.

"Pardon?"

The redhead grinned before ruffling Kurt's hair.

"For boys their age, any attention is still attention. He picks on you to show his admiration."the guardian smirked as felt Kurt stir,"Humanity is weird like that. He must look up to you more than you realize."

"Look up to me?"Sebastian questioned almost stupidly in surprise and confusion,"Him?"

Felix sighed,"I don't have the faintest clue why, perhaps it's because you were the one to..."

The redhead caught himself when he was about to say something he would regret,"...because you're the one to take care of him after his parents death. He was only about nine when the fire occurred correct?"

'There. Now I sound well-informed, but not TOO informed.'Felix commended himself,"All children by nature feel a certain attachment to those who raise them, and it's not always the child's parents."

"You seem to know a lot about the way children interact."Sebastian stated curiously,"Were you around many children growing up?"

Felix smiled,"Yes, an orphanage is full of children after all."

Sebastian frowned,"My apologies, I was unaware-"

"Please, don't trouble yourself. It wasn't as if my parents abandoned me, they just disappeared after I turned three. Then my mom adopted me only two years later; she is the one I consider my mother."Felix smiled,"She taught me many things and we traveled all over the world before settling here."

He turned to Kurt with a warm smile,"I think she fell in love with the land, while I fell in love with the people."

Sebastian gave a chaste smile and quickly drew a blanket to cover the two boys who were only beginning to awake.

"I'm envious of that emotion called love."the butler stated,"Perhaps it's because I don't understand it."

It was then that Felix recalled who and what he was standing and chatting with. His face became an indifferent frown.

'Of course, a creature like you wouldn't understand.'he thought.

"Its about time we woke them, don't you agree?"Sebastian asked as he stepped back. Felix cocked his head.

"You just blanketed them, why would you insist that they wake now?"

"...I want to see my master's frustrated face when he wakes sitting up, and also seeing that I'd done something to waste time."Sebastian smirked. Felix blinked before chuckling at the statement.

'...perhaps...we're not so different afterall.' Felix begrudgingly decided.

**A/N: Joy to the world! My chapter has come! Let me recieve reviews!**

**SubMe: Don't sing.**

**Me: Why don't you just be SILENT toNIGHT?**

**SubMe: Allow me to put you AWAY IN A MANGER!**

**Me: *runs***

**Felix/Kurt: Happy Holidays! (Too cheesy? Too bad!)**


	13. An Uneventful Carriage Ride

A/N: …Alright. You can kill me now! You can throw me into flames or into Sebastian's clutches.

(I'd prefer the latter. XD)

I deeply apologize for not updating for…in forever. I guess I just couldn't find the right way to connect the 'Felix-is-leaving' part and the 'First-Arrival-at-the-Mansion' part. This is the connection piece, so sorry if it fails. ; I had a lot going on though. There was a leadership convention, finals, formal, work, Drama, new classes and such. But I plan to update more regularly again, xD so expect more chapters soon!

Disclaimer: Though I own a Kuroshitsuji T-shirt, I own neither the anime or the manga series. These both are the most heavenly gifts of Yana Toboso to whom I am forever grateful.

**Chapter 13: An Uneventful Carriage Ride (slight-intermission)**

"Kurt, look at me."

The emerald eyed boy turned to his guardian who was speaking much lower and seriously with each passing day. The child was beginning to wonder what type of butler Felix was going to be. Would he still be the older brother that he chased after from London?

The boy was roused from his downward spiral from his hair being ruffled playfully; and he knew those hands anywhere.

"Oi! What do I say about listening to your elders?"Felix raised a brow. Kurt gave a smile as he was reassured that his soul-brother could never change.

"You're not that old! Why should I listen to you-eh? Put me down!"Kurt demanded as he was thrown onto Felix's shoulders,"Stop! Come on! Let go you bloody horse hair!"

"Horse hair? I'm saddened by such a feeble insult."Felix feigned disappointment, though his eyes were burning with amusement. Kurt saw immediately through the badly hidden facade.

"Its not that bad! Now put me down!"

Felix turned his head upwards to look at the boy sitting on his shoulders with what should've been a serious look.

"Are you going to listen now?"

Kurt nodded and the red-head sighed before hoisting the boy back to earth. He glanced behind Kurt to watch Sebastian load the last few bags; his cargo wasn't among them.

"You have a choice-"

"We already talked about this! I'll be lonely and bored without you!"

"You don't have to come with me. You can go live with Michael, take over my place in the London Partnership, meet them-"

Kurt didn't let Felix finish as he punched him in the nose with a calm face the whole time. The impact echoed as might a slap, making birds fly from a nearby tree. Ciel and Sebastian halted in their steps to gaze at the rare scene of the two fighting while Mayrene squeaked in was silent as shock swept through him in sharp waves before a chuckle erupted and he sighed.

"I see...forgive my impudence."

Kurt nodded before following Ciel into the carriage while Felix helped Sebastian with Ciel's last suitcase and Mayrene took the reins. (though to Sebastian's displeasure)

The demon blinked at the man expecting an explanation. Felix turned towards the obviously confused butler with a small grin set in place.

"Pardon me, but what the hell was that all about?"Ciel asked Kurt. The brown-haired boy gave a malicious smirk while Felix just shook his head at the demon butler.

"It's what you nobles would call, an order."

"An order for what?"Ciel raised an eyebrow as to how someone could order without having spoken a word. Felix answered before Kurt could.

"-In the simplest terms, it meant 'Shut the hell up.'"

Ciel smiled at the thought of doing such a thing to Sebastian and said demon butler sweat dropped at the thought of his young master doing so.

After having hoisted the final piece of luggage, the two butlers finally entered the confined space.

xxxxcxxxxcxxxxcccxxxx

"Oh my, this is quite the predicament we have."Felix sighed.

"I-I'm so sorry sir! The horses freed themselves, they did!"Mayrene cowered in fear at Sebastian's overwhelming presence.

"..."Sebastian wasn't sure what to say besides twitching his eyebrow and trying desperately not to kill the maid. Felix swore he saw lightning strikes behind the demon, but he didn't acknowledge it.

Ciel sighed at the sight while Kurt and Felix were gathering up the luggage from the crash. A wheel from the carriage was still turning even though it was on its side.

"Why must this always happen to me?"Ciel groaned as he took another look at the crashed and horse-less carriage. Felix pondered the Earl's question for a moment before continuing to set the suitcases aside while admiring the view.

It was the beginning of winter, he could smell it on the leaves of the maple trees around them. Their amber leaves gave a warm light to their rather unfortunate situation. Felix could see the silver scales of a few fish swimming underneath the stony bridge. It's cold stone reminded him of the factory so far away and Michael who was waiting for them to return. He sighed to himself.

'Yes, but return when?' he thought,'Weeks, months, years? It could be eternity before we saw him again.'

"My, why so down?"Sebastian asked with feigned concern. Felix only flinched this time, making him even more worried. The more used to the demon's presence he became, the easier it would be to sneak up on Felix. The redhead frowned at this before sending cold amber daggers over his shoulder to the butler. Red eyes seemed to dance dangerously back in challenge.

"I'm not down...simply reminiscing."

"Over?"Sebastian asked innocently. Felix wasn't fooled.

"That's nothing you need to know."

Sebastian smirked darkly before cocking his head, almost like a bird. A raven; a dark and morbid symbol of graceful death. Felix shivered at the thought of being on the receiving end of such a demise.

"As you are a new servant, I want you to know that you can trust me with such concerns... as they can tend to get into the way of your work."Sebastian stated cordially.

'That's your real concern isn't it? If I don't work hard, I'll screw up your schedule just as much as those imbeciles...'Felix sweat dropped, but knew that the butler was half-correct with his statement.

"I wonder if or when I might see my friend again. He's offered to watch over the factory. He's cold, but kind and knew that even though I denied wanting to come, that I would be leaving."

Sebastian smiled,"It sounds like this friend is very wise."

Felix raised an eyebrow questioningly and the butler picked up one of the cases of luggage and helped the ginger-haired man with the other.

"For him to know you better than you yourself, is a skill uncommon among men. Your friend is very wise."Sebastian smiled.

'-for a human.'he added in his mind.

Xxxcxxxcxxcccxxxx

"Sebastian."

The red-eyed butler looked down, amused at the cobalt haired boy in his arms. Ciel's azure gaze was furrowed in frustration at his servant. Felix noticed the sudden tension, as did Kurt who was walking alongside the publisher calmly.

"I know that the carriage broke down." Ciel began.

Sebastian nodded, his eyebrow was raised in question, but it was obvious he knew where this was going in his crimson eyes.

"Yes, my lord. After all, Mayrene is behind us carrying the luggage recovered from the crash."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"But why must we walk a bloody ten miles instead of sending Mayrene to get a different carriage?"

Kurt blinked and Felix cleared his throat. His red hair was already being mussed up by the wind moving briskly over the grassy hills of the countryside.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn Lord Phantomhive, but if we were to simply wait for another carriage to arrive, it would be far too late in the evening before we were able to return to your mansion. For though the mansion is 10 miles away, the nearest town is 15, not only that, but the amount of time it would take for your maid to find a carriage man who would ride so far out of his predetermined route would be an hour or so. The reason we are walking is so that we may be able to arrive at a more appropriate time to your butler's schedule, since it would take far longer to simply wait for a carriage to arrive." He explained, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but would it not be in your desire to arrive at your manor by nightfall? We only have a few miles left after all."

Kurt smirked as Ciel flushed in heated frustration and embarrassment at being chastised by a new servant, let alone being outspoken by logic.

"I-...I do not need you to tell me that."Ciel humphed as he pouted childishly. Sebastian didn't even try to hide his smirk.

"Do not worry young master, I can already see the small glow from the manor. No doubt we will be there soon."

"Good! I need something to eat! Felix, will you make me a pie?"Kurt asked.

"Sebastian, as soon as we get to the manor, bring me a parfait."

They looked up at the two eldest men, one with sparkling eyes and the other with a sovereign and orderly azure gaze.

"I cant deny you since I'm technically a servant now..."Felix sighed. Kurt jumped in the air ecstatically, obviously excited at the prospect of ordering someone around.

"-but perhaps after dinner." Sebastian and Felix stated in sync.

There were two very disgruntled masters by the time they all arrived to the driveway of the mansion.

A/N: So, I'm thinking about perhaps changing the format of their thoughts to italics since I've, ahem, _studied_ many fanfictions that use that type of format. Again, I apologize for my impudence. I will try to get at least one chapter in every two weeks at the most. Now I have a question for you guys, who should find Ciel's dress from the time when he had to crossdress at Viscount Druitt's party? Felix or Kurt? You tell me. Sorry again! Please R&R if you havent already stopped following this...;(


	14. A General Misunderstanding

A/N: I'm glad that I finally got SOME transition in there. Now here's the moment I've been hoping I don't fail at (it's 11:23 here btw) the Mansion-Arrival scene. Yes, it's late. The masters have no dessert, Felix got punched, and who knows what else is about to pop out of my head this late! XD

Disclaimer: I only own Felix, Kurt, and the other OC's...for now.

Warning: Hmmm...it depends. Do explosions count? I also plan for a bit of SebbyxFelix and some mild KurtxCiel. Important Author's note at the end!

**Chapter 14: A General Misunderstanding**

"Bard! I think the master's home!"Finny came running into the small kitchen. His blonde hair slightly mussed from the rough autumn winds.

Baldroy jolted and knocked his head on the table top. He growled and shook his head a few times before facing the blonde gardener. His toothpick twitched inbetween his lips as he spoke.

"Bloody hell Finny! Don't just come walkin into a chef's kitchen unannounced! Scared the hell outta me..."

"Bard, the young master is finally home! That means Mayrene is home too! We should go greet them!"Finny grinned.

The elder of the two scratched the back of his head before nodding. He hadn't heard a carriage, Sebastian wasn't the type to use inconvienent means of transportation, so why would they walk?

"Yeah, well fine then. Let's finish cooking this veal though..."

Finny looked questioningly and confused at the meat only half way cooked in the oven.

"Do you know how to cook veal? I-I remember how Sebastian was after they returned the last time..."Finny squeaked.

Bard shrugged and began adding heaping amounts of coal to the already pressurized and hot flames of the oven.

"I figure it takes heat to cook. More heat means less time to cook, right?"

Finny blinked before grinning,"I think so. But Master Ciel must be close... Do we have enough time?"

Bard took the bag of coal and just dumped it. There was some slight rumbling, but neither noticed.

"Hell I don't know. Only one way to find out right?"

Xxxxxcxxxxcccxxxxx

"Young master, we have arrived."Sebastian's calm voice broke through Ciel's only half-conscious state.

His cobalt hair was already in disarray, as were his clothes after having been blown around like a mere candy wrapper. Kurt slumped over Felix's shoulder, already fast asleep and waiting for the next meal to be served. Ciel's eyes blinked open tiredly as they stepped gingerly up the stairs to open the door.

Felix wasn't surprised with the extravagance of just the door alone. It's towering size alone made one think twice before entering. It's rich almost red wood was smooth and bizarrely unweathered. He put his hand on the door handle when a gloved hand reached out to grasp his gently. Kurt yawned and began to wake up as Felix's arms moved.

Felix raised an eyebrow at Sebastian questioningly. Had he done something improper? He blinked as the crimson eyed demon opened the door and walked inside with Ciel first. Felix almost slapped himself.

'Of course, the master always goes inside before the servants...'Felix groaned to himself in slight embarrassment.

Kurt blinked in awe at the size of the entrance alone. The polished flooring, the velvet curtains and red carpets made him gape.

'How could a kid afford this?'The boy thought as he began to stumble subconsciously as he stared up at the ceiling.

Ciel smirked confidently, somehow content with the fact that he could show off his home; he was a noble after all.

"You must be one godly rich guy..."Kurt mumbled.

Then the floor shook slightly and Felix snapped his head up. Sebastian noticed the rumbling also and set the master down. Kurt jumped out of Felix's grasp and almost fell on the ground as the shaking turned into a full out explosion on the boy's right side.

Sebastian ran towards the kitchen, in the back of his mind he wondered how Felix was following him so quickly with it being his first time in the manor, but ignored it for the time being as he slammed open the double doors. They were met with a huge cloud of smoke.

Felix inhaled and quickly began to choke on it. His throat burned with the choking and he tensed further as Sebastian's hand flew over his mouth with a handkerchief.

"It seems you're quite sensitive to the air at the moment, I implore you to breathe through this as not to injure yourself."

Felix sighed but nodded, allowing the demon to leave his hand there for the time being, though he had the urge to smack the man and run when his large arm lingered a little lower on his waist than what was socially acceptable. He beared with it as the air began to settle.

"Felix! You alright?"Kurt came up behind them, making Sebastian release his toy for the moment.

The redhaired man coughed a little as his eyes watered, but nodded as he waved his hand in front of him.

"S-Sebastian's not going to like this..."a voice whimpered from within. Followed by a few pans falling.

"Not like it? He'll bloody murder us!"

Sebastian twitched his eyebrows. His crimson eyes already burning with irritation.

"What is the meaning of this?"he asked in a chastise tone.

Out from the rubble stood a rather large man with one hell of a hair style. His blond hair was curled to the point that each strand had a radius of a half millimeter. It was almost funny enough to make Felix laugh, but he settled with an amused smirk. Kurt was less accustomed to such formalities so he chuckled openly.

"T-They're just as funny as you-"Kurt began, but he quickly cut himself off at Felix's more than panicked gaze.

'Oh yeah, stories are real in the Phantomhive Manor...'Kurt thought with a frown.

"S-Sebastian!"Finny squeaked before crying at the butler's knees,"W-We were trying to cook some veal, but it got too hot!"

"It was taking a long time, so we used all the coal in the oven to make it cook faster..."Bard stated factually, although a bit sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Felix sweat-dropped,"That works with some things, but definitely not meat..."

Mayrene and Ciel were the next to come. The maid panic stricken and the master already exhausted.

'Perhaps some dessert is in order after all...'Felix pondered.

"Oh no! Bard! Finny! Are you all alright?"Mayrene quickly stated.

Finny's teary eyes instantly brightened, the blue instantly making Felix feel homesick for Micheal's friendly scolding. But the sickness washed away quickly and was replaced with legitimate concern for the blond gardener. He was so bright and cheery in the presence of Sebastian's deadly aura that it was most likely that the childish man had been kicked in the head as a child.

Oh, he had more to worry about though. The most important being keeping information from Ciel Phantomhive, second being the prospect of working with such obvious lunatics.

"Mayrene! Young Master! You're all home! We were so worried!"Finny grinned happily.

Felix jumped as he heard a low, but familiar chuckle. He tried not to sigh in relief at the should've-been-shocking sight of Tanaka. The man raised a hand and waved at him familiarly, furthering the publisher's suspicions that the man was fully aware of Felix's nightly visitations.

"Ho Ho Ho..."he chuckled before sipping tea.

Sebastian sighed and motioned to the old man.

"This is Tanaka. He is also a butler, but has retired and turned over the family crest to me."he switched his hand to the three stooges already beginning to read the danger in the air and hiding in the corner like mice.

"And these are the imbeciles-I mean servants. Pardon me."Sebastian coughed.

Ciel sighed and handed his hat to the black butler. Sebastian took it and looked at his master questioningly.

"Felix. Kurt. We have arrangements to discuss."Ciel sighed and motioned for the two to follow him.

"Of course Lord Phantomhive."

"Alright, but is the meat really that burnt? I'm starving here!"Kurt huffed.

Felix quickly took the boy's bandanna off and clicked his tongue reproachfully.

"It exploded Kurt, I'm almost positive that it's undeniable."

Ciel stopped at the prospect of at least a small meal. He snapped his head back towards Sebastian.

"Bring us tea Sebastian."

"Of course sir."

Ciel humphed before walking away. Felix and Kurt trailing behind them. The red-eyed demon immediately glared at the three who were now thoroughly confused and frightened.

"Now then. We must clean up this mess before the young master requests dinner. Mayrene, I want you to carefully prepare the china for the tea. Bard, I want to to set all the food we can save from this mess aside in the dining room. Finny, help Bard with the heavy lifting while I prepare tea. I want this to be a no less than perfect system, as you all must impress our guests with the Phantomhive name on our shoulders. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"they all stated with a salute.

The black haired man walked away, leaving the three to mingle amongst themselves as they worked.

"So, who the bloody hell were those two?"Bard asked.

"Oh yes! Sebastian never would've normally let a guest see such a mess..."Finny stated as he picked up the table and set it aside so Bard could reach the mangled fruit.

"Oh! T-They're supposed to be staying here for a long time. Um...the Young Master said something about them being servants I think."

Bard instantly dropped the crate he'd been carrying.

"Bloody hell! No way! Are you serious Mayrene?"

"I heard it myself, yes I did."

Finny whimpered,"W-We're finally being replaced...Wahhhh!"

"Oh no! I never though of it like that. We do make a lot of mistakes don't we?"Mayrene panicked.

Bard quickly brought them into a huddle.

"We ain't gonna let someone pull our jobs out from under us. I've got a little plan."

"Oooh! What's your plan?"Finny smiled.

"Now...Sebastian won't take anyone who's even worse than we are. So I figure, if these new guys are even more worse than us, they'll be the one's gettin canned."

"B-But they looked nice. I don't wanna be mean..."Finny sniffed.

Mayrene shook her head,"No Finny! You don't want to leave the young master do you?"

Finny though for a moment before wiping his eyes and nodding. Bard smirked and put out his hand. Tanaka was laughing behind them.

"Alright then! Plan Sabotage is now in effect!"

A/N: XD Dun dun dun...So, better than the last one? I hope so.

SubMe: So...this feels familiar.

Me: Oh crap...not you. -.-

SubMe: I don't even have an insult worth throwing at your hypocritical body. You always complain about why authors take leave...

Me: But now I understand!

SubMe: Arent you forgetting something?

Me: Oh yeah! *faces you* IMPORTANT QUESTION: It's obvious that Sebastian is the seme in Sebix, but who tops in Ciel's and Kurt's relationship? I probably won't write a lemon for those two until the end, but I'd like to have a few hints of them here in there. Up to you.

SubMe: *pushes me*Also, if you want the terrible trip to do something specific, leave a review or PM this moron and it might just get in.

Me: See you next chapter! XD


	15. Plan Sabotage Is In Effect!

CE: 15

A/N: I got called a genius! That's always nice. *smiles sheepishly* Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys! I always smile when I see a new one.

SubMe: You and Undertaker hang out too much; you have such a creepy smile.

Me: That's not nice…;9

SubMe: Have you seen your school photos? You look like one of those creepy portraits you find in haunted houses!

Me: So? I think that can count as intimidation.

Undertaker: He he he…

Me:

SubMe: Since you're obviously busy, I'll just do the disclaimers and such. Lazy bum…-.-

Disclaimer: This oblivious idiot owns nothing; don't believe anything she tells you. In truth, it is I who owns the OC's. She's just a partner in crime-I, mean partner in writing fanfiction.

Warning: Seriously. If the last chapter didn't give hint to it, than expect morons. ( I apologize if the stooges failed attempts aren't that funny, but I'm a writer not a comedian! XD)

**Chapter 15: Plan Sabotage is in Effect!**

"I think it is rather obvious that my servants are not the most…vigilant."Ciel sighed as he sat down in his parlor. His cobalt hair was frizzed from the weathering of the outside winds, his azure gaze obviously tired. Kurt didn't bat an eye before sitting himself down into the seat in front of the Earl's auburn desk. Felix sighed, but decided that it wasn't the time to chastise Kurt and stood calmly and patiently in the back of the room.

"I thought that the entire situation was extremely amusing actually." Kurt grinned toothily, obviously replaying the sight in his mind as he chuckled.

A few strands of hair popped out from the Earl's head and Felix could tell that the child was obviously over-tired and perhaps even embarrassed for having such a disgraceful sight being seen by Kurt. It was almost cute.

"I'm sure that they have their good points Lord Phantomhive."Felix stated seriously, though his golden eyes badly hid his amusement.

Ciel cleared his throat and crossed his legs; obviously trying to seem intimidating despite the enormous size of the chair compared to the boy himself whose feet did not even reach the ground.

"Despite that, they've been rather impotent in the past few months. I simply need someone to keep watch over the idiots. You will, of course, be expected to provide all the services that Sebastian is accustomed to supply to me to your own master; Kurt to be exact. So in some terms you will be a Phantomhive servant, but in other terms you shall be a Bellingham butler." Ciel explained, "I assume you are already aware of how to address me and Kurt as of now, and the way to address guests and your fellow workers. However, since you are a butler, you hold the same status as Sebastian over the other servants in the household when it comes to your master's requests, but I would implore you to take note that I do not wish to overwork them and have your master's orders interfere with my own."

"Of course Master Ciel. I prefer to complete orders with my own abilities, so interference should not be an issue. However, there is a matter of privacy sir." Felix stated almost boldly, but he wasn't going to leave this issue alone.

Ciel's eye twitched. He'd wanted to have the man forget to bring up the subject of private matters; it would give him an advantage in the silent game of cat and mouse going on between them. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Kurt just waited silently; he'd already discussed arrangements with Felix anyway.

"You may continue."

Felix stepped forward and gave a slight bow, he noticed that his hair had grown a bit before standing back up to his regular position.

"As you well know, I still hold a part of the partnership in the Choppy Enquirer, it is my duty to publish and one other job. I have handed my publishing faction over to my partner now, but I will still receive letters from unnamed sources for my other duty. I must request that my letters will not be opened or tampered with, that my notebooks not be looked through, and that the letters I send not be looked at either. These three are the most important. Besides that there is only one more thing sir." Felix stated and looked directly at his new master, and also his new opponent.

"You can ask me any questions. I will always tell the truth, but perhaps not the whole truth. I am now a servant in your stead and am required to reply with a sufficient answer following these guidelines."

"Are you referring to your evasive replies in our previous conversations?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, "_That information is classified._ Those were your words, so though you say you'll answer my questions truthfully, that doesn't mean that your truthful answers will provide me with any information."

"You are correct sir."Felix smirked, "I also request that the same functions go for Kurt as well so that nobody will go through his own letters-"

"Actually, I'd rather have Felix be completely in charge of my letters." Kurt stated, "I hardly ever read them anyway."

He looked at Felix with jaded eyes, and back at Ciel. His emerald gaze was thoughtful and Felix nodded, knowing why Kurt didn't want to go through his mail without him checking it first.

Yes, Kurt had certain people he didn't want to hear from, and that Felix didn't want him to see again.

"That and you can just go ahead and ask me, but I don't really know much. But I do want Felix to retire and help me retire at a proper time. I don't want to have him up half the night, despite his insomnia."Kurt glared up at Felix who looked down at the boy wearily, "You know as well as I do that you don't sleep enough. I'm requiring you to receive at least four hours of rest every evening from now on. Consider it my first order."

"Yes young master." Felix bowed, though sweat dripped at the back of his neck.

Perhaps it was a bit too much for him to ask, but did he really have to be controlled even to the point of how much he slept? Not only that, the dreams he had were more often than not about the past rather than the future. They were usually set in the manor he was currently in, had his mind already known where he was going to end up?

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar and gentle knocking on the door.

"Enter." Ciel sighed and made further effort to appear difficult. It was almost funny how much he almost tried to impress the demon butler.

Sebastian came in with an almost shit-eating grin that completed his mask of indifference. His eyes were narrowed to seem jaded, though they glinted with amusement and mischief that made Felix feel more than just a little suspicious. What was he planning?

"I have prepared the tea my lord."

Ciel took the tea cup from Sebastian's hands gingerly after the butler was finished pouring it out. Felix did the same for Kurt. The cobalt haired boy brought the cup to his lips and Kurt just watched and waited. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in a bit of confusion.

"This taste is a bit sweeter than usual. Is it Londonderry?"Ciel inquired.

"Your mind is as sharp as ever my lord. You are correct, naturally."

Kurt's eyes brightened and he laughed, causing Felix to sigh and the two idols in question to stare in concern. The boy's brown hair bounced as he finished chuckling and his emerald eyes sparkled with humorous tears.

"S-sorry. I just remembered a joke was all."

_You mean you remember this déjà vu situation happening more than once in my little 'stories' _Felix thought sheepishly.

"…very well then. Let us continue."Ciel cleared his throat with a raised eyebrow.

Xxxxcxxxxcxxxcccxxxx

"I-I don't know about this, what if the young master catches us?" Finny whimpered as he dragged the wheelbarrow of crushed stone and lumber out to their other piles of disastrous 'accidents' on the edge of the forest. They were becoming more mountainous than piles though.

The rubble easily topped his height; doubled it even. Finny sniffed and blinked his eyes, a small tear falling from it. He was always an emotional person, once Bard had even called him a child in an adult body. This was probably true since he'd never learned how to control his feelings; he'd never had the comforting arms of a mother to cherish his tears or a father's gentle scolding to make them stop. It was surprising to Finny that the young master didn't cry more often, considering that he lost that comfort to the fire.

Mayrene poked her head out from behind the pile he was dumping stuff into. Her dark cherry red hair was dusted with the powder from destroyed concrete and stone; her glasses somehow remaining intact, despite the crack running down the side of one of the frames. Young Master had offered countless times to correct the lenses, but time and time the maid refused to do so, perhaps they held too many memories within the edges of the broken glass.

"Oh Finny. We would get let go anyway, we would."

"That's why we gotta fight fire with fire! That pansy isn't gonna see it comin!"Bard shot out from the pile to Finny's left, causing the poor blond to jolt in surprise.

"M-Maybe it's all a misunderstanding-"

"It's not! Now come on, we gotta put our plan into action. Trust me."Bard grinned and threw his shovel off to the side, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, accentuating his smile.

Finny sniffed again and nodded, walking back towards their home with Mayrene rubbing his back and Bard patting his shoulders.

Xxxcxxxcxxxcccxxx

"That's perfect Mayrene! Just a little more to the right and it should be good!"Bard stated with glee.

They were in the foyer, Finny holding the slick oil can as the red haired maid gingerly dabbed the black ilk into the rich and expensive carpet in the form of a shoe print. Behind them lain more footprints of the slick obsidian substance, obnoxious and glistening. Mayrene let out a breath of air in exhaustion, the tainting of the carpet being harder than first thought.

There was nothing that Sebastian hated more than people entering the manor with filthy shoes; nothing; unless someone found his cat. The time he had to take out of his schedule to clean them correctly was torturously long. Despite the young master appearing more mature, he grew irritated if Sebastian wasn't available to speak to, causing the butler's day to be filled with discrete punishments for leaving the young master to his own entertainment.

Finny felt terrible for doing such a terrible thing to the man he respected most in the house, but in the long run if it made him able to stay with Ciel and Sebastian longer, he would do whatever it took to keep his job, no matter how bad at it he was.

The three stooges looked up as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway that lead to the Master's office. They gulped.

"I will be showing you the servant's quarters where you will be residing and get you further acquainted with your fellow workers. Though I'm not sure how they will react with another servant in the home. Though seemingly idiotic, they are not as ignorant as the first impression suggests them to be." Sebastian sighed a bit farther off.

"I will do my best to try not to make them feel as if I'm invading their home. I've entered a household before, and I know it will be hard to get used to, but I'm sure that I'll get along with them eventually."Felix smiled.

The three quickly scrambled to the closet beneath the staircase and hid inside it. They were wide eyed and Finny was already jerking tears.

"Oh no! He wasn't trying to take our jobs after all!"Mayrene's mouth was wide with concern as Bard scratched the back of his neck in guilt.

"I-It was a misunderstanding after all, and now we've gotten him fired…"Finny whimpered.

"…"Bard sighed as he heard the two men walk down the staircase, "We've got to own up to our mistakes. If we explain, I'm sure the guy won't get canned."

"Well, it might be a bit more difficult for you, seeing as you're going to become their supervisor."Sebastian grinned as he carefully stepped around the prints of oil, and heard Felix turn around to snap his gaze towards him.

"Well of course-wait? SUPERVISOR?" Felix let out a squeak in surprise as his foot slipped on the slick carpet. He lost his balance as his legs buckled. Sebastian's smirk didn't falter as the servant's gasped and ran out from beneath the staircase.

"No! Watch out!" they shouted in unison.

Felix shut his eyes tightly as he expected pain to follow as he crashed down the staircase. Instead he was surprised to feel something rather large and firm, but not hard enough for it to hurt. That wasn't what he was terrified to feel though. There was something soft planted against his lips. He cracked open his eyes before blushing as he realized that he'd fallen on top of Sebastian, in a rather compromising position. Straddling his hips as Sebastian smirked wryly up at him, their lips connected. He immediately paled in terror before standing up as the black butler sat up and grabbed the new servant's wrists to 'help' himself up.

"My, now wasn't that interesting. Well, let's continue on the tour of this mansion then."

Felix felt like crying at the fact that a demon kissed him, though chaste, it was still a kiss. With Sebastian Michaelis of all people!

The servant's gaped in shock as the crimson eyed butler turned to them with a smirk.

"Well then, I expect this mess to be cleaned up by dinner, and if not. You can expect…consequences."

Felix lagged behind the demon and blinked out of his slight depression as Finny walked up to Sebastian and tugged on his sleeve.

". We aren't getting fired are we?"

Sebastian blinked in surprise, "Fired? Don't be preposterous. What kind of Phantomhive servants would you be if you got fired? It'd be a disgrace. Don't suggest something so mundane, now get to work!"

"T-Thank you Mr. Sebastian!" Finny sniffed.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison.

A/N: I have good reason for being gone! I finally figured out where this plot is going to go! Be prepared for twists, turns, betrayal, and memories that would've rather been forgotten. "Them" and of course death gods!

SubMe: For once we agree. This is epic.

Me: I'm so happy! XD Oh, and opinions needed on the new way people think in _italics_.


	16. Nightmares

CE: 16

Me: You guys are all so awesome!

SubMe: She secretly is getting way over her head. *rolls eyes*

Me: Says the one who UNRIGHTFULLY claimed ownership of my OCs last chapter.

SubMe: Unrightfully? No. This contract states clearly that if we get more than 15 reviews I get ownership.

Me: So you used me?

SubMe: No comment.

Me: You're hateful…I'll see you in court.

SubMe: Now there's an interesting defense case.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Not in the court of law or anywhere else, except maybe in my dreams.

Warning: Hmmm. There's a bit of Sebix. We are getting some insight into Kurt and Felix's past, but mostly Kurt's. Ciel is really cute in this one. ^-^

**Chapter 16: Nightmares**

"_Alex! Come on we have to get home, Felix is probably waiting for us!"Marie shouted to her little brother._

_Alexander Kurt Bellingham bounded up to her and tugged at his sister's skirt in excitement; his eyes wide and bright green, immediately bringing life and spring to the dingy streets of London as they walked together towards the house._

_Marie's hair was a frightfully pale blond and her skin was pale and almost morbid. She looked like a fairy or a vampire, and Alex loved her so much for helping take care of him while their father was away on work. His mother was beautiful too. She had long almost white hair like his sister and bright green eyes that mirrored his own. His father gave Alex his curly brown hair, but his bizarre golden eyes made him resemble a lion. Alex always found himself slightly frightened of his father, but as soon as the man's warm hand ruffled his hair, he always smiled._

_His mother was very sick, but very smart. She always taught him where not to go, and what not to do. He always would bring her something new home after he went out with Felix. Perhaps it wasn't always legal in the way he got it, but it made his mother smile so it was worth it. He couldn't wait until Felix and Marie got engaged. It was already being talked about since they were already close friends._

_He bounded up to the door first with Marie coming up behind them. Felix stopped her to give her hand a squeeze before walking her up to their home._

"_Slow down kid! It's not like the house is going somewhere!"Felix laughed._

_Alex laughed and swung open the door, "Play with me! Promise-"_

"_Welcome home Alex." A warm voice laughed with him._

_Alex stopped in the stone foyer and smiled wide at the sight of his father. The same unruly brown hair and his warm, but slightly feral golden gaze. _

"_Father! You're back!"_

_Felix smiled at Alex's father as he held open the door for Marie to step inside. It was a warm reunion of family and soon to be family member with the head of the family. The redhead grinned and shook the man's hand. _

"_Nice to see you again Mr. Bellingham."_

"_Good to see all of you, but I can't stay for long, I came to see Monica and you guys before my next trip. It's most likely going to be long."Mr. Bellingham sighed and ruffled Alex's hair._

"_Not again! Papa, why do you have to leave all the time?"Alex frowned sadly. _

_Mr. Bellingham smiled sadly and looked at Marie and Felix._

"_Mind giving us a minute alone?"_

_Felix nodded and pulled Marie towards the living room. They fit together so naturally that Alex knew they would be married soon. Then Felix would be his brother in law. It would be perfect, even when his father wasn't home. Alex's father grinned and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he led him up the staircase towards his mother's room._

"_Let's go visit your mother shall we?"_

_Alex nodded. Not knowing why he felt sad when his father said that. Not knowing why his father sounded sad as well. He felt a tug in his throat, like he was supposed to be doing something, but didn't know what. _

"_Papa? I feel different…"Alex stated in confusion as they stopped in front of his mother's door and his father slowly pushed it open. _

"…_It's alright. That's normal. I want to show you something Alexander."His father walked in._

_Alex's mother smiled weakly as her husband and son walked in together. Bedridden, but knowing she gave a small laugh before opening her arms wide weakly. Her silver hair was mussed up, but still remained flowing and beautiful, like her pale white skin. Her bright emerald eyes looked up at Mr. Bellingham's sad amber ones and they both knew._

"_Come here Kurt. Momma wants a hug sweety."_

_Kurt was the nickname his mother gave to Alex, his middle name was apparently 'cute'. Alex didn't mind. He thought it was a loving name, one that he wanted to have his mother call him forever despite the fact he knew that she wouldn't be able to. He grinned and ran over to gently hug his mother with a huge grin he knew would make her feel a little bit better. _

"_I'm home Monica. How are you feeling?"_

"…_light. Light as a feather. I'm glad you're home Jack, how was work?"_

"_Same old. Same old. But it's not finished yet."Jack Bellingham responded with a sad smile as he ran a hand through his wife's hair._

"_It will never be finished darling, I knew this."She smiled and rubbed her face into Alex's soft hair, "So then…he is afterall…?"_

"_Yes…It's time…"Jack stated, with a few tears running down his face. Alex looked up in confusion, as his father cried with a comforting smile. Time for what?_

"_Alex, come here."_

_Alex kissed his mother quickly before standing up in front of his father. The man looked sad and in pain as he pulled out a small metal device and handed it to Alex. The boy looked at the object in his hand and rolled it in between his palms, feeling something move inside him as he fiddled with it. There was a dark energy from it, but also a bit of light energy. Bittersweet aura that made him uncomfortable. What was this thing?_

"_Alex. This is a shard. It's a small crystal that my job is to harvest so that they can be made into indestructible weapons, such as this one here. There's a very…specific job for those who own a shard. They are shard masters, also known as…lords of death."_

_Alex flinched as the object in his palm suddenly extended into a huge blade the size of a small bike. He looked at it fearfully and darted a glance at his father. Lords of death…death gods…shards…_

"_Kurt. Don't be afraid. You know what you have to use this for…it's alright sweety. Come here."_

_Jack looked away from Alex to his wife as he edged his son towards her. His wife was on the brink of death, he knew that because he could feel it. He knew Alex could feel it as well. She was going to die soon, she was going to be reaped soon. His son…_

"_Alexander. You and I are reapers, as reapers it is our duty by God to reap the souls of the dead or dying. You MUST do this…"_

"_N-No…I don't want to…"Alex sniffed, but his arm was already moving towards his mother's weak frame, her cinematic record already pouring out of her with her smile still upon her. _

"_I love you…"_

"_NOOO!"Alex screeched as he swung his blade towards her as his father cried._

Xxxcxxxxcxxxcccxxxx

Kurt woke up panting, his body already sweating profusely as he saw his sheets scattered about him in frenzy with tears streaking down his face. He sobbed and sniffed, his green eyes glittering with his natural black rings of his irises expanding with a bit of gold rimming their perfect circular shape. He shook his head at the nightmare, but couldn't get rid of the terrifying images of his mother's body lying lifeless in front of him. The blade in his hands. His father taking back the death scythe before leaving him alone in the room, after telling him that he would return one day and that he loved him.

He jumped out of his bed and pulled on the bed robe that Felix had laid out for him before dashing out of his room and towards his butler's room. He opened the large oak door before him and ran inside. He gasped when he saw the seemingly sleeping form of Ciel Phantomhive laying beneath the silk white sheets. He sniffed before turning around to quietly exit.

"Who's there?"Ciel's jaded voice called out from beneath the covers.

Kurt sniffed again and turned back around, "S-sorry, I was looking for Felix."

Ciel sat up, his hair falling over his contracted eye as his other azure and judgmental eye looked at Kurt's crying face. He sighed and looked away to make Kurt relax a little, knowing his eye could make people uncomfortable. He looked restless himself, and Kurt found himself marveling at the way the moonlight made his skin almost glow.

"Why are you crying like an infant? You should be asleep. We have business tomorrow."

"I-I have a lot of nightmares. And you should be asleep too…"Kurt wiped his eyes with a pout.

Ciel sighed again before darting a gaze at his new business partner. He moved towards the edge of the bed and pulled the sheets back over him. He grumbled a little before folding the sheets back on the other side. Kurt stopped crying and looked at Ciel's unmoving form in confusion.

"I-I get nightmares too. You can stay here…if you'd like. Otherwise, make sure to know your butler's quarters in the future, it's unsightly for a lord to not know where his servants are."Ciel mumbled and scooted over further.

Kurt widened his eyes before walking closer and grabbing the sheets unsure. He waited to see if the Phantomhive Earl was serious or just being funny. Ciel huffed and turned his head to glare at the boy. His hair ruffled.

"Are you going to get in or not? You're bringing cold air under the sheets."

Kurt sniffed again before slipping under the Earl's sheets, noting that they were softer and warmer than his own. He looked towards the cobalt haired boy beside him and turned to face the other way. Giving him a bit of privacy.

"Thank you…"

"You're not very good at this 'sleeping' aspect Kurt…"Ciel sighed and shifted a little, "Go to sleep."

"Right. Goodnight Ciel…"Kurt yawned and closed his eyes; finding himself comfortable in the Earl's bed.

"Goodnight Kurt."

xxxxcxxxcccxxxcxxx

Felix sighed and rolled over again in his bed. He was having trouble sleeping, or sleeping at all actually. He looked at his room and grumbled in irritation.

His room was separated from the rest of the servants. He was grateful for that, but he was used to hearing Michael's snoring as he worked late into the night. Now he had to get accustomed to silence, except for the far off breathing from the other servants in the shared room down the hall. He would have to bring up to Sebastian that it was improper for a lady like Mayrene to be sleeping in the same room with a man…and…Finny. The blonde servant didn't really count as a man in his eyes. He was more of a child. But still, Mayrene should get her own room instead of him.

His room was plain to say the least. There were plain white walls and a stone floor that was cold. His bed was soft and made with pure white cotton sheets. It was actually a step up from his mattress on the floor with him exposed to the elements, but in turn it was a bit too soft. Felix sighed and swung his feet over the bed before grasping the mattress and moving it to the floor.

The publisher tried lying down on it again and found that it was much better and easier to get comfortable on. He looked up at the ceiling, finding himself missing the almost red ceiling that was ten feet above his head. He found himself missing, but not regretting.

And that's what angered him the most.

Hadn't he been happier at the factory than as a butler? He couldn't have missed it that much. He wanted to get this job over with and go back to publishing for the rest of his life. He didn't need to be involved with demons and such; he shouldn't be getting involved with that. His father always warned him not to. His father…

Felix frowned at the thought, he wouldn't cry about the death of his parents. He was surprised he remembered them in the first place. Of course he didn't remember much of his three years with them before he ended up in the orphanage, having no family. It was like his memories were locked away in some cage and he only remembered a few. Like the bedtime stories from his father and the comforting smile of his mother. He remembered the mountainous landscape, the small one-room cottage, always being away from society, and the clear and crisp air.

He wondered why he could remember the small things so vividly, but everything else was a blur. He knew that they couldn't just 'disappear', but he just couldn't remember what happened to them. They never left that house; there was no where that they needed to go, so what happened to his birth parents? He couldn't find it in himself to know; that made him feel angry.

He remembered the day Kurt's father just left. It wasn't any different because Jack left all the time, but he walking past Felix that one last time felt…definitive. It felt like it was the last time he would be leaving. It felt like it would be the last time they heard from him.

Felix was pissed off that it wasn't the last time. It was a year after Kurt's mother died that they got the first letter. It was sealed with a black oily plaque in the shape of Kurt's family crest. As soon as the boy opened it and read it he threw it to the ground with angry tears running down his face.

Felix had picked up the letter and read it himself, it was his father, asking him to meet with him in a specific place to discuss going to some school that the publisher had never heard of. Somewhere with a high pedigree of learning that apparently was _necessary_ for Kurt to learn. He'd burned it.

After that, the same letters came every month. Usually along with letters from the writers of the Choppy Enquirer, and every time Kurt would tell Felix to read them before throwing them away. Never would the publisher read them aloud, they always stated the same thing. There never was an 'I'm sorry' or an 'I wish I were home'. It was always about this school. He told Marie about these letters and she ignored him. Marie started to become cold, and he noticed it too. She wouldn't make sure Kurt was home on time, or worry about where he was or what he did. She always complained about the things they didn't have when she went on dates. She always thought that people were out to get her, that there was nothing she could do about Kurt's rebellious stage. She was as ice cold as her hair made her, and Felix found himself treating her more like a friend than a fiancée, it wasn't long before he realized that he didn't love her in that way.

Apparently they had come to the same conclusion, but she didn't even want the friendship. Soon she began to get sick. Not terribly, but often. Kurt kept him informed about her health, but sometimes Felix wondered if the boy saw his sister enough to even know.

Felix was pulled from his thoughts as his eyes drooped. Strange, but he always stopped thinking as he slept. He edged into unconsciousness as he slowly dived into his rare land of sleep.

Xxxccxxxcccxxxxcxxxx

_I find myself standing in a familiar place. It's dark and cold; I peer through the bars of the red cage and look around. I see myself sitting comfortably as I step out and blink at his sleeping form. I see him more often nowadays; I notice this subtly before leaving._

_I feel the familiar black aura surround me almost protectively as I drop out of my sanctuary, though I still hear someone screaming behind me. I wonder who's in pain, but it feels familiar, as if I left a part of me behind to release those terrible and dark screams._

_I realize that I've entered the manor. Though I know that this time I can't touch or speak. I look around and see myself descending the staircase. Sebastian is walking behind me and I am appalled to see myself smiling as he grabs my arm and turns me around, pushing me against the staircase with his hands gripping my waist. I widen my eyes further as I see myself wrap my arms around the black butler's neck and place a passionate kiss on his lips. _

_I try to make a move to stop them, but I also find that I'm blushing at the sight of me making out erotically with him. I shouldn't be kissing a demon. I shouldn't be attracted to him. Is this going to happen in the future?_

_My future self lets out a small moan and I scream inside._

Xxxcxxxcccxxxcxxx

"NO!"Felix awoke with a loud yell, his body sweating as he thought about the dream he'd just had.

He panted and looked at the small clock that he'd received to wake up on time. It was only four in the morning, but he'd received his necessary four hours of sleep. Felix noted that his face was flushed and that he was actually a bit…dare he say it…excited.

He hissed and quickly got up off the floor, disgusted with him for having such an erotic vision about that demon he was so scared of. Was he going to eventually find himself attracted to Sebastian in that way?

He growled and pulled on his clothes. Not a chance.

"The Earl Phantomhive will be in petticoats before I find myself attracted to his hell of a butler."

A/N: Oh Felix, he's already been in petticoats, so I'm afraid it's only a matter of time…

SubMe: I see where you're going with this.

Me: I'm not talking to you.

SubMe: Come on, you know I was only joking around.

Me: I can't believe you were just using me the whole time! *sniffs*

SubMe: I was only kidding, you know I love you.

Me: *sniffs* Really?

SubMe: Yeah. I'm completely narcissistic, so of course I love you.

Me: Fine, I promise to pay back every penny of money I just stole from your bank account.

SubMe: Be sure you do…wait a second, WHAT?

Me: See ya! Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	17. To Her Majesty

CE: 17

A/N: Hello guys! I dumped a lot on you in the last chapter, but I think it worked out alright. ^-^

SubMe: I've been told to either shut up for this part or do the disclaimers.

Disclaimer: She doesn't own…nor do I. Damn.

Warning: I do not believe that there will be anything that would require a warning.

FUNFACT!: Yana Toboso supposedly suggested Black Butler as a yaoi to the producers originally, but they convinced her not to. So she supposedly added huge hints to the fact that there was boys' love in there. And if you love Black Butler (I'm sorry for asking that…) watch this: ?op=view&v=

**Chapter 17: To Her Majesty**

_To Her Majesty Queen Victoria,_

_I would like to inform you that in our possession is the publisher of the very newspaper you had ordered me to find the true intentions of, though he refuses to release any closed information at this present time-_

Ciel growled and crumpled up that paper as well before throwing it to the floor. His blue hair was scuffed up enough as it was without the fact that he was clenching his head in frustration every few moments as he sat uncomfortably in his office chair.

There were many things that caused the young earl's distress at the moment: One being that the sun was irritatingly bright as it poured through his windows, making the dark room bask in its heated golden glow. Second being that it had been terribly long since he had received the order to investigate the Choppy Enquirer, and he was frightfully aware that her highness must be expecting something to come out of this soon. He looked at the calendar that Sebastian had provided him with on his desk, already littered with multiple failed attempts at creating a sufficient clause to his investigation. The third reason being the way his morning had started.

Xxxcxxxxxcxxxxxcccxxxx

[earlier that very morning]

Ciel stretched his arms above his head, surprised to find himself awake earlier than usual. His eyes widened as he felt a shift on his waist. He looked down in shock to find Kurt lying gingerly on his chest with his arms wrapped comfortably around one of his many pillows. He sighed and rubbed his temples with his finger tips to try and gain some relief for the pressure slowly building inside his head. The boy on top of him moved again, his large brown curls shifting against Ciel's skin, allowing him to notice how soft they were despite the boy's tendencies to be rather wild.

Ciel carefully pulled out from underneath his new subordinate, unsure as to why he allowed Kurt to come into his bed with him in the first place, or why he was still here, or why he was staring at the boy as he slowly stepped onto the carpet with great care not to let Kurt wake up. The Phantomhive sighed and fixed his hair before turning towards the door.

"Sebast-"He cut himself off as he realized how the situation must seem like.

His butler would probably take this advantage to torment Ciel through the relentless teasing that his demon knew he hated with a passion. He could imagine the crimson eyes brightened with amusement and a Cheshire smile plastering his face, making the young earl feel as if he'd been slapped. He wouldn't allow that to happen, though he was sure Sebastian was already aware of the fact that his master had risen because of the knocking on his door that jolted Ciel from his thoughtful state.

"Young Master, may I come in?"

Ciel thought it over for a moment, trying to decide the best course of action within a matter of a few seconds. He only managed to blurt out an insufficient order.

"No, you may not. I'd prefer to have my morning tea in the parlor."Ciel stated lowly, in a hushed tone.

"Master, I'm afraid I am not sure how one of those statements corresponds with the other…"Sebastian replied with feigned concern, "Surely you would like to atleast get dressed before going to work-"

"I can dress myself, I'm not a fool, bring my meal to the parlor Sebastian, that's an order."Ciel stated with a blush on his face for no one to see.

He moved over to his closet and opened it, paling as he found multiple different shirts hanging unbuttoned and complicated straps corresponding with different shorts, socks bundled up in a bizarre manner that he hated to admit confused him, and ruffled clothing further back that as far as he could see was pink, he didn't want to remember what _that_ was. He tried to see further back, but found that it was far too dark for him to see. Sebastian probably knew this, because the butler had a slight skip in his step as he left, as far as Ciel could hear. He scoffed.

_It's just a simple wardrobe for myself, what Phantomhive wouldn't know how to dress himself, especially at my age, I'm being foolish, _Ciel thought.

He first pulled out an innocent looking blouse and turned it around to see the front. He gulped at the multitude of buttons. Ten…fifteen…twenty…seriously? He was going to have enough trouble putting it on! He clicked his tongue and decided if he was going to try this, he might as well do it now. He slipped his arm in one sleeve and held his arm out on the other side to try and get the other sleeve over it, when it wouldn't stretch far enough he bent his arm and found it extremely effective. He smirked triumphantly as he slipped on his shorts and put his arms through the straps just as he had the shirt before taking the jacket and doing the same. It felt slightly right. He looked behind him and saw Kurt's still sleeping form before jolting as a gentler knocking sounded.

"Yes?"Ciel asked.

He was surprised to hear Felix on the other side, he groaned at the obvious worry in his tone and Ciel had the sudden urge to slap himself. It was inevitable for Kurt's guardian to come searching for him since he wasn't in his room.

"Master Ciel, I hate to disturb you, but my young master is not in his room…I was curious to know if perhaps you knew-?"

"Enter."

"Yes master."Felix stated and opened the door eagerly, immediately looking for Kurt.

He blinked in shock to find his charge curled up on the master bed like a cat bathing in the sunlight, his brown hair was ruffled and curled with the white nightshirt Felix gave him bunched up near his thighs. He sighed in relief, though he was confused as to why Kurt had decided to have a friendly sleep over with the Queen's Watchdog. He smiled normally and tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear and looked towards Ciel.

The sight was something that he knew that Sebastian would die to see and that he would never forget.

Ciel's blouse was inside out, its seams protruding out from his pale skin like ridges of a mountain. Not only that but it was obviously backwards, the collar seemingly choking the young earl as the wings remained open and fell behind his back as it flowed in the front. It slipped off his shoulders as if it were a size too large, along with a bright red ribbon that was terribly tied into a confusing knot. On top of that was a dull gray jacket that Ciel had gotten on mostly correct, despite the fact that the straps and covering fanned out away from the waist. His eyes turned to the shorts and he tried not to laugh at the way they simply hung off of his bony hips like a frumpy green skirt because they too were backwards and unbuttoned. The young earl had attempted to put on the socks and shoes correctly, however the socks were lumped at his ankles and the shoes were dangerously untied and maybe even on the wrong foot. Felix coughed to keep himself from laughing hysterically.

"Y-Young master, forgive me for saying this, but I cannot allow you to leave this room dressed in such a way or I could be fired as a result…"

"What rubbish are you talking about? I find this dress suitable as it is what Sebastian would usually suffice me with."Ciel huffed and Felix gestured to the mirror.

Ciel looked at the reflection and blanched at the monstrosity that he had created himself. Even his eye patch was tied incorrectly. He spluttered and Felix blinked towards Kurt's frame as he allowed the young earl to have his moment of speechlessness before having a well thought out fit of words.

Kurt was seemingly beginning to wake up and Felix pulled out the bundle of clothes that he had carried with him during his search, afterall, a butler wakes up with the intent to dress his master accordingly and the wardrobe hadn't been moved to his charges new room from the guest room upstairs, he noted to complete that task before nightfall.

He smiled and placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder, shaking him gingerly as Ciel remained frozen with his mouth agape, his skin slightly blue. Felix sweat dropped and wondered how long the Phantomhive would remain in his state of shock.

"Master Kurt, it is time for you to wake up now."Felix chuckled as Kurt yawned, waking up slowly from his unconsciousness.

"F-Felix, not a word about this to anyone…"Ciel finally managed to say, "Especially Sebastian…"

"I was under the impression that your butler already knew…"Felix stated, knowing that the demon was probably down stairs in the kitchen or in the parlor with an amused grin or perhaps even a rare bout of sadistic laughter. He shivered.

"Your impression is incorrect, now surely you can fix this terrible excuse of an outfit."Ciel stated snappily.

Kurt groaned as he sat up before grinning, "I thought it was just a dream but you really did try to dress yourself like an imbecile!"

Ciel growled, "You're the one who waltz in here at three in the evening and took up occupation beneath my sheets."

"Because you practically ordered me to! Stop being foolish…"Kurt huffed and Ciel mumbled something incoherent as Felix sighed.

"Come now young masters, let us be cordial."Felix stated chidingly as he approached Ciel carefully, kneeling down. He stopped his hands as Ciel flinched.

He'd forgotten the mark on Ciel's body. He never figured out that part of the story, why he had such a curious burn that signified obvious abuse. The way Ciel wanted revenge for his parents death meant that he wasn't a victim of parental abuse, but Felix was still slightly wary of it. Demons were often said to burn their victims during contracting, but somehow Sebastian didn't seem the type to commit such an act, he seemed too high on the universal scale of power to leave such a hideous mark, especially considering that his contract was intricate and alluring on Ciel's right eye.

"Master Ciel, if you wish for me to assist you I will do so, however it is not a butler's right to make his master feel uncomfortable so if you prefer I could call for Sebastian-"Felix furrowed his eyebrows with worry and Ciel glared icily.

"I said no. Just tell me how to get the blouse on correctly and you can complete the rest."

"Very well."

Xxxxcxxxcccxxxxcxxxx

[back to the present]

Ciel sighed as he remembered the tedious task of buttoning the shirt as Felix had so patiently instructed to him as he multitasked while dressing Kurt for the day. He had to commend the new servant on being sharp enough to sense his avoidance to human contact and react correctly to the situation, though he hated being treated as a child. Felix had been patient and gentle, an opposite of Sebastian in some ways, but also exactly like him in others, it's like they were cut from the same cloth.

_Patiently handled the situation-_Ciel snapped his head up as a thought occurred to him.

He dabbed his pen in his ink well and pulled out a new piece of parchment as he wrote out the letter, seeing how it sounded if he were to write it on paper

_To Her Majesty Queen Victoria,_

_My Queen, you have humbled me with this task at my feet. Finding the writers of the Choppy Enquirer has been a most prolonged case despite my first thoughts towards this case. I'm regretfully stating that the names of the individual writers are still unknown besides the fact that their names begin with L, H, and S. However I have found out that the publisher to this newspaper has been resided on the outskirts of London and has printed the pages. I suspect that he is fully aware of the identities of the writers however he refuses to allow any acknowledgement to the fact that he is aware by simply refusing to put sufficient effort into replying to my questions; Giving me insufficient answers such as "this information is confidential"._

_Though he goes by Felix Nhell, I suspect his birth-given name to be Cain. I am currently unsure about his family name, only that the writers referred to him as Brother Cain in the letters, though there was no hint to any family ties between them. It doesn't seem that the publisher is part of a religious practice or church as he is currently resided in my mansion at this time._

_He is here as a hired employee to his charge who is also under my watch, a boy by the name of Alexander Kurt Bellingham. Alexander is unaware of what tasks his guardian performs in the newspaper beside publishing, but Mr. Nhell has confirmed that he does perform other duties besides printing. I learned that his past is one similar to my own butlers, he had previously served under the Greenwood family and the Druitt family as a butler. His mother was the head maid to Lord Greenwood and she passed away approximately five years ago. I am unaware of his history prior to this, meaning the majority of his childhood along with his beginning with the newspaper in question. Though he does have experience in the way of formal attire, speech, and politics, suggesting a higher class of living than he states. _

_I believe the publisher to be a man who will do as he is told and can be trusted to an extent. Like my own butler he has sworn to tell the truth, though perhaps not the whole truth which you yourself stated was the marking of an honest man. For now he is under my control and has explained me that there is nothing he can tell us about the way the stories are written and if they are fictional or factual as he is not one of the writers, despite what his letter suggests him to be. _

_I am not ending this case your highness, but simply I believe that we must have patience with the Choppy Enquirer and as Mr. Nhell has already accomplished, the writers will reveal the secrets of this bizarre and influential newspaper. I thank you for your patience already standing; though implore you to allow me to wait for the answers to your questions to reveal themselves in front of your very eyes._

_Ciel Phantomhive._

xxxcxxxxcccxxxxcxxxx

Ciel sighed as he finally completed the task as his hand cramped and his quill finally stopped the furious scratching of ink against the pale parchment. He blinked up as a knocking came on his door.

"Enter."

Sebastian walked in with a cart paving the way for him, the scent of scones and Bergamot tea wafting up his nose as he glanced at the clock and realized it had been a significant amount of time since his wakening. His butler seemed to know this as Ciel's stomach let out an undignified growl, begging for sufficient satiation to his hunger.

"My Lord, I have brought your morning tea to the parlor as ordered though I must apologize for the delay. I thought it better to serve you hot tea rather than the pot I had brewed earlier this morning. Today I have prepared for you a pair of breakfast scones with fresh berries and apple slices as they are in season, in preparation I have also created a small dish of pancakes that Felix has prepared if you'd prefer a more savory morning meal, on the side of that I have added a small saucer of blackberry maple syrup. Your tea is a native Bergamot with a teaspoon of honey added to smooth away the bitter after taste that comes with its strong flavor."

Ciel kept his face jaded as he took a tea cup from Sebastian's careful grasp and sipped, finding the hot liquid to be perfectly satisfying and calming as always as it dripped down his throat comfortingly. Sebastian stood silently waiting for his master to reach out and gingerly grasp one of the scones so he knew he was allowed to place the food properly around his work. The butler's eyes caught sight of the freshly written letter and Ciel followed his gaze.

"Take a look over it Sebastian before sending it. I wrote it more on whim than on grammar so you may rewrite the sentences correctly if you find them to be insufficient to send to her majesty."

Sebastian had already read it over by the time Ciel had finished his order, not surprising in the least from the man that could investigate every suspect in London and return early enough to prepare a proper meal and tea for when they arrived a few moments later.

"I find your grammar to be perfect as always my lord; I shall send it at once."Sebastian bowed and was about to take his leave.

"Sebastian, what do you know about Felix? Something about him has made you see him in a rather _odd_ manner."Ciel caught him.

Sebastian stopped and turned back with a smile, knowing he wasn't going to get out of Ciel's quest for clues anytime soon.

"I wouldn't say odd my lord. I simply find him to be a curious man, though I know little to nothing about him."

"Little to nothing? Then what little _do_ you know about him."Ciel raised an eyebrow, knowing Sebastian enough to be able to see past his vague answer.

"…I know for a fact that he is extremely knowledgeable and that his name is in fact Cain."Sebastian replied.

"Knowledgeable in what aspect? You know that I hate running in pointless circles Sebastian, get on with it and tell me what you have found out about the man already!"Ciel growled and Sebastian's smirk grew.

"Patience my lord. All you needed to do was ask, "Sebastian grinned widely as his head tilted slightly, an indication to Ciel that they were actually getting somewhere, "I find him to be extremely knowledgeable in the aspects of the _supernatural_. Truth be told, I wouldn't be surprised in the least if he was already currently aware of the contract and the fact that I am a demon, my young lord. I believe he was aware of this fact as soon as he saw me, or even prior to our meeting. This is why I find him to be interesting my lord. Do you not get the same feeling of _difference_ from young lord Bellingham?"

Ciel was caught off guard with Sebastian's reply, along with his question. For once, Ciel wondered if he and his butler had truly found common ground or if the butler was simply hinting to the fact that he knew Kurt had taken residence beside him last evening. He furrowed his eyebrows. Yes, indeed there was a _difference_; One that should not be overlooked, but the fact was that Ciel had no idea to what this _difference_ was. Or what evidence supported Sebastian's theory.

"Perhaps Kurt is a bit odd in a few manners, but we have never normally situated ourselves with common people outside a case besides our servants so though it may seem strange it could only be a feeling. Also, what evidence do you have to support your claim?"Ciel asked with a curious eyebrow that was threaded with worry.

If Felix was already aware, then that meant that the writers very well could be, not to mention that Kurt might know as well. Under any other circumstances, Ciel would have to order Sebastian to 'silence' them.

"Simply intuition of a demon who has lived long enough to know when someone is frightened of something more than just intimidation my lord. He has fear in his eyes, not of me, but of my _demon_. Although, I find no need to worry."

"No need to worry? Noone that doesn't die is supposed to be aware of the fact that we are in more than just a master-servant relationship, or that you are not human. Usually you would be so concerned over their disposal."Ciel stated as confusion settled into his gaze.

"My lord, I find that it could be better for us if we were to allow Felix and Master Kurt on our more _interesting_ cases now that our troubles have seemingly doubled, shall I remind you that we are now somewhat enemies towards Mr. Sutcliffe and Mr. Spears? I think it would be of great help to have more pieces than just a knight on our trips now that the stakes have been raised."

Ciel frowned, but couldn't help but agree that with Grell's bizarre attachment to his butler and William's hatred for demons and his need for order the workload that he received would probably double now for sure. But to put Kurt in unnecessary danger based on a theory…

"It hasn't stopped you before my lord. As you have once stated, if you hesitate, you lose the game."Sebastian reminded him, as if he could read his thoughts.

Ciel scoffed, but knew that if he'd used others that he couldn't hold any specific worry for someone who was already involved from the beginning.

"Very well Sebastian. You may leave now."

"As you wish my lord."Sebastian bowed.

A/N: This chapter was surprisingly long despite the fact that not much occurred, I was going to have Felix find the dress in this chapter, but I found myself typing a more bonding situation between Ciel and Felix. I think it felt better this way.

SubMe: This feels wrong. Please let me insult you.

Me: Why would I do that? Anyway, the URL at the top of the page takes you to a hilarious parody song for black butler. XD


	18. The Reason Why

CE:18

A/N: This chapter is mostly following the manga-verse and it's getting pretty long so it may be divided into two chapters. Enter Elizabeth. Gr.

Disclaimer: I own Kurt and Felix. _Own_ them. But not Sebastian. Or Ciel. Gr.

Warning: Elizabeth Phantomhive. Need I say more?

**Chapter 18: The Reason Why**

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Felix Nhell and I am here to become your supervisor and serve my master as well. It seems that my arrival was not explained to you, and for that I apologize. I hope we can all work well together despite our slightly heinous meeting."Felix stated with his voice cordial and proper.

"W-We're so sorry Mr. Felix! We thought you were here to steal our jobs yes we did."Mayrene apologized to the man whom she'd served in London.

"I-It was just a misunderstanding."Finny whimpered and wiped his eyes.

Bard grinned, "Well, we didn't expect our attempts at thwartin ya to make you lip lock with-"

"Please don't bring that incident up. But I completely understand your previous concerns, and assure you that I hold no ill intentions towards you. Let us all do our best shall we?"Felix quickly cut Bard off, not wanting to hear what he already knew.

"Yes sir!"They all stated with a salute. Felix grinned and clapped his hands together to get their attention.

"Very good. Now it has been merely three days since my arrival at your manor, so I am a bit unaccustomed to the chores of your manor, however I must do my best. I'm sure as you're all aware today is a special day-"Felix began to state his orders when Finny gasped and ripped the calendar from the wall.

"Oh my goodness! Had we all forgotten?"

"Forgotten what Finny?"Bard asked in confusion, moving to peek over the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh my! It is a special day it is!"Mayrene gasped.

"Exactly. This is why we must do our best to make the manor extra special and beautiful today. Sebastian has informed me of what to tell you all to accomplish as I complete the tasks appointed to me by my master. Finny is to tend to the gardens, Mayrene as usual should prepare tea for our guests this afternoon, and Bard you can handle cutting up those Spanish tangerines that should greatly compliment Sebastian's Ceylon tea. Keep in mind that there is a small celebration to be had for him in the late afternoon and if you want try to find something creative to accompany the feast. I'm counting on all of you."Felix smiled; though inside he was having a mild panic attack with wondering what on earth the three stooges would destroy before then; leaving him responsible.

He sighed and stepped away to leave the three to their chores, he would have to check on them as soon as possible but he was supposed to be with Kurt when greeting the Marchioness Middleford and her daughter.

Xxxxcxxxxcccxxxcxxxxx

"It has been quite a while, welcome Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian greeted them with his signature smile meant to woo people into hell, "Thank you for taking the trouble of traveling all the way here…?"

Felix blinked as he saw the faces of two polar opposite blonds. Elizabeth's mother's face was upturned in a scowl, reminding Felix of why he had told Kurt she was the 'bad witch' in his childhood stories. Her lips were in a thin line and beneath her slender dress Felix could see a rather large build of muscles, suggesting she was far more dangerous than she seemed. Elizabeth's smile was wide and immediately brightened the room; she was relatively small and cute in every way, though as with her mother Felix could tell that she too was stronger than she looked, despite her innocent aura; though he could tell that her overwhelming innocence irritated Sebastian to no end because of the way the butler's eye twitched. Kurt hid slightly behind Felix, his bandana folded in his pocket instead of on his head like he normally would. The Marchioness looked irritated as Sebastian gave his greeting, though Felix could hardly guess why.

Felix sweated nervously as the intimidating Marchioness approached Felix and Sebastian with a determined frown; the grimace of a predatory cat. She resembled a graceful mountain lion as she finally stopped a few inches from their faces. Felix's hair let loose a few strands and fell embarrassingly in front of his eyes, deterring him from looking the woman straight in the eye. Like Kurt he shifted slightly so that his left side was hidden behind Sebastian.

"May I ask…Is there something on my face…?"Sebastian asked almost warily. She growled.

"That face of yours, it's still the same as ever! What indecent looks you possess!"She accused angrily.

"I-I believe he was born looking that way madam-"Felix sweated as he tried to intervene. He flinched in surprise when the woman took hold of Sebastian's hair and tugged it back, forcing the demon to bend backwards slightly into Felix, the butler's face resembled that of a deer caught in headlights, something he hadn't expected to see on the face of Sebastian Michaelis.

"AND ALSO!"she cut off Felix as she tried to smooth back the butler's hair, "Both his master and the butler are alike! The two of you are obviously men, yet both of you keep your fringe long! Seeing it IRKS ME! Kindly learn from Tanaka!"

The old man in question sipped his tea a bit behind them, waiting patiently as he laughed at the Marchioness's actions. Felix remembered how nice he had seen Tanaka, like a grandfather he never had. His thoughts were ripped from him as Ciel tried to intervene as Sebastian was mauled by the beast of a woman.

"Aunt…Aunt? Please wait…WAIT A MINUTE! AHHH!"Ciel felt himself get dragged in and Kurt winced, grasping Felix's sleeve as he hid underneath his arm. Elizabeth sweatdropped, and gave a weak smile that somehow managed to brighten the situation. In a matter of seconds the ordeal had already passed.

In Felix's opinion, Sebastian and Ciel looked like drenched weasels, though he wondered how the Marchioness had gotten their hair to shine like a freshly cleaned bowl.

"I-I am really sorry that I have to trouble you for this… Aunt Frances…"Ciel stated as he shook a bit in shock, he was probably wondering why all of his relatives seemed to abuse him like a rag doll.

"Really now."she sighed.

Elizabeth pouted, "It's _too_ cute…"

With that Kurt's head snapped up curiously. He'd forgotten that this almost sickly cute person was Ciel's fiancée. For some reason this irritated him slightly and he felt no need to hide behind Felix anymore as he took his place by Ciel with his butler behind him, preparing to play the part of a dignified business partner to the Phantomhives.

Ciel's aunt blinked as she noticed the two extra people, it seemed to be that she hadn't known they were even there.

"And who may you be?"She asked with a scowl.

"I'm Lord Alexander Kurt Bellingham of Greenland. I'm residing with the Earl Phantomhive for the time being because my mansion is currently under repairs. Our factories in the north are quite luxurious, but it can get tiring to handle the tedious task of keeping the merchandise safe from the harsh weather conditions. I am honored to make your acquaintance Marchioness Middleford."Kurt stated a bit nervously, but nevertheless spoke the speech he'd practiced with Ciel earlier. He gestured to Felix who bowed politely.

"And this is my butler Felix Nhell."

"It is a pleasure madam."Felix stated with a charming smile that could rival Sebastian's own.

She looked between the two of them, her senses capable enough to tell that not all was as it was told. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes once more, yet said nothing. She silently judged them like they were on trial and could be sentenced to the guillotine if she so chose, perhaps she could. The eerie silence was broken as she raised an eyebrow and stated her judgment.

"I was unaware that Jack Bellingham had taken an interest in the toy industry, seeing that their company was involved with ships rather than manufacturing, or that he had decided to move to Greenland. Prior to now I was under the impression that the Bellingham's had acquired a rather hefty amount of debt from the young mistress Marie and was unable to pay it off, falling into ruin. I believe to be correct that the Bellingham's were in a small condo in London living off the remaining savings, and nowhere had I heard of a butler being hired. Am I wrong?"She asked snappily

Kurt paled as he heard the name of his father before looking up with a rather eerie smile that was supposed to contain happiness, but rather it was condescending and malicious as it was curved by his lips. He looked down and Felix stepped in, his face was that of an angry father that had been insulted.

"I believe you have my master's family correct Marchioness; however his father is _definitely not_ Jack Bellingham, at least not any more. His dear sister does currently reside in our London home with her own family while my lord fixes our land that he currently had purchased in Greenland. Young master became a partnership with the Funtom Company so his debt is being paid off almost completely with each monthly revenue, despite his age I believe my master to have the same capabilities as your dear nephew to run a branch of a fine business. Correct me if I'm wrong, but does it matter not the past, but the present and future Bellingham family?"

The Marchioness glared at Felix maliciously. She didn't want to stand for being talked back to by a mere butler, but he was half-right at least. Though her fiery eyes burned him terribly, the red-haired butler stood his ground; he wouldn't stand for Kurt being ridiculed by some blond witch who only thought she knew everything.

"No. Indeed you are correct in that aspect Butler Felix." She scoffed before looking back to Ciel and Sebastian, arms crossed and even more irritated than before.

"I came to hold a surprise check up and it seems you are lazing around as usual. On top of that your butler is still indecent as ever!"She hissed, "Keep in mind that you are the man that my very own daughter will marry in the future…"

_By my __**father's**__ word. Not mine auntie…_Ciel thought irritatingly.

His eyes darted to the bright and almost never serious Elizabeth and he held back shivers of revulsion at the thought of him bringing her to the alter when he reached the age correct for proposal. It wasn't that he hated Elizabeth, or that she had a terrible attitude that didn't match his own. It was that he only could ever see her as a younger sister. Someone he had to protect and care about despite her flaws, and though he shouldn't feel weird about it since many people did the same thing the thought of marrying his own cousin wasn't that appealing.

Sebastian darted a glance towards his master and noticed the obvious irritation and perhaps even offence. There was an angry spark in his blue eyes and the demon watched as Ciel pointedly darted a glance towards his new green-eyed counterpart and Sebastian became intrigued by the fact that his master's eyes turned soft before calming down. He smirked knowingly and Felix's breath picked up nervously as he saw the butler's changed expression. What was he thinking?

"Retraining shall take place today! It's going to be a thorough check up!"She pointed accusingly at them, "I shall begin with the inside of your mansion! Unruliness in the home environment is the first thing that will lead to the heart being unruly!"

Sebastian gave a quick look to Felix, and wondered what damage the trio could've possibly caused in their supervisor's absence. He sighed and had to hope that his previous preparations were still perfection. He smiled a melting grin again placed a hand over his chest, making Felix briefly wonder what lied beneath his hand and what the heartless man could possibly be swearing over silently. The demon caught where his gaze drifted and offered an almost threatening glance as his eyes glowed for only a moment, making the red head snap his gaze away in fear.

"If it must be, then allow me to lead the way."Sebastian stated.

"_Oi, Hey!"_ Ciel whispered his concern.

Sebastian grinned and put a finger to his lips to gesture that his young master should remain quiet without worry as to the butler's decisions, "Stay calm my lord, I made sure that all was ready and in order yesterday."

Xxxxcxxxxcccxxxxxcxxxx

Felix was getting nervous as they walked down the hall towards the gardens. He didn't know why he kept getting shivers with every step he took towards the door, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with the three stooges and the special day today. They were bound to do something terrible. Sebastian was rambling on about how the winter roses were blooming or something that didn't concern him at the moment.

He gulped as Sebastian opened the door slowly, wisely looking inside first before allowing the Marchioness in. Felix froze as Sebastian's skin paled further if that were even possible and his hand clenched tightly, so much so that he was surprised the door handle didn't break. He didn't know how the demon butler was able to quietly and quickly close the door with such a grip either. Then he turned back towards them and Felix felt his heart jump into his throat at the malevolent smirk that was aimed at him, though must've seemed apologetic to others. If he was worried about his safety before entering the manor, that was nothing compared to the threat being offered to him at this moment.

"Oops. I have made a mistake." Sebastian grinned with a slight lilt to his voice, "It was actually the main hall I wanted you to visit."

It was probably meant to be reassuring but Felix noticed Ciel's shiver in revulsion. He couldn't help but agree that such a tone coming from Sebastian of all people was a bit sickening.

"Why? We're already here so we might as well look at the garden-" The Marchioness began to argue with her logic backing her up.

"_**No. **__Please come to the main hall. It's just this way please."_Sebastian stated in his creepy tone, "Currently it is the season that the Christmas roses bloom as well as the ones sent from Germany. As we can see the garden from the main hall the view will be better from there. Today we would like to provide you with the best view possible."

As they walked Kurt reached up to whisper into Felix's ear.

"_Something went wrong…?"_ he asked quickly.

Felix cleared his throat, but tried to enjoy the fact that Sebastian was making a fool out of himself, "Oh, well that was something I overlooked…"

Xxxcxxxxcccxxxxxcxxxxx

"The main hall was refurbished just a few days ago; I took the liberty of ordering lovely wallpaper from France."Sebastian said with a recovered smile as he slid open the door.

"Ah!"Mayrene's voice came from within and Felix heard the small sound of crashing tea cups onto the carpet. He grimaced again as he heard the plates fall as well, though he was lucky the cupboard hadn't gone with it. Once again the door was shut, though a bit more harshly this time as Sebastian grinned once again, his bizarre tone of voice returning.

"Oops. I have made a mistake." He stated, "I actually think that it's best if we proceed to the greenhouse for tea."

"But didn't we just come to see the hall?"Kurt piped up and Ciel's aunt raised an eyebrow to emphasis the question.

"_**No. **__We are going to have tea first."_ Sebastian stated with such finality that Kurt quickly shut his mouth, "The ladies were in that cramped carriage for so long. I should've realized sooner, but you must be so tired! I already prepared a corner for resting in the greenhouse. Please proceed there and enjoy the finest tea we have to offer."

"I know _someone _who is getting exhausted…"Ciel muttered in annoyance.

"Um, it's a bit of a coincidence, but I believe Sebastian has purchased some tangerines from Spain and plans to serve them with the Ceylon tea from Dimbulla. So you can have orange flavored black tea-"Felix tried to help the situation somehow when he was cut off by an explosion that was rather quiet considering Bard's usually outbursts.

It was the first time that Felix had seen Sebastian in such a murderous state outside of his nightmares. At that moment he kissed his life goodbye, along with the plans for returning to the factory and escaping this wacky manor. He could see it in Sebastian's eyes as he pointedly glared at him.

"Let me guess…you made another mistake?" the Marchioness sighed in obvious dissatisfaction, "**Such an indecisive man!"**

"W-we apologize for the way we are handling things it's too-"Felix apologized, or tried to.

"Oh! Actually, I just remembered a place I've been meaning the Marchioness to explore. It may not be appropriate for the ladies however, let us proceed to the stables." Sebastian stated after figuring out a good safe haven from the mayhem of the manor.

Ciel sighed in exhaustion and moved behind to lean against Kurt. He was tired with the obligations he had to his Aunt Frances, to his revenge, to his parents, to everyone; he was sick of it. He looked up at Kurt and his worried eyes narrowed naturally by his almost permanent smile. This green-eyed person came without obligations since he didn't expect much out of Ciel besides Ciel himself.

"Something wrong Master Ciel?"Felix inquired as they began to lag behind Sebastian and the two guests. Ciel straightened himself out and walked towards Sebastian.

"Nothing. Don't be absurd and keep up…"Ciel murmured and adjusted his hat.

"…Felix, why does Ciel have a fiancée?"Kurt asked, confusing Felix further. His mind drifted automatically back to when he found his charge curled up beneath the sheets of Ciel's master bed.

"…He is a noble Kurt, nobles are expected to marry other nobles; it's always been that way."Felix sighed and gently pressed Kurt's shoulder forward to keep them moving.

"…I hate that things never change here. It's boring, sickening, rules should change."Kurt growled to himself more than to Felix then walked forward, leaving his guardian worried about Kurt's emotional baggage and what could be troubling him.

Xxxcxxxcccxxxxcxxxx

"1-0"Sebastian's voice echoed through the clearing like an explosion.

Felix was confused as to how and why a friendly visitation to the manor's finest horses had turned into a hunting match between the Marchioness Frances and her own nephew, but he was sure of one thing…

He turned to see Kurt practically breathing angry flames, his face deceivably calm, but his green eyes practically burned holes into Ciel and his fiancée. He was sure that whatever Kurt was upset about had to do particularly with Elizabeth's arrival and Ciel's division of attention. That's when it clicked in Felix's head and he smiled kindly. It was a completely natural feeling for a boy Kurt's age to be irritated when his best friend wasn't paying attention to him.

He tried not to jump as he heard a gunshot, this time from Ciel, the cobalt haired boy had a devilish grin spread across his face like a mask of amusement and challenge.

"I know it might be bad since it's Aunt Frances, but I'm not going to lose anything you can call a competition."Ciel smirked and lowered Elizabeth to the ground off of his horse, "Lizzie, please stay here with Sebastian, it's too dangerous. I hope you understand."

Elizabeth looked forlorn for a moment, but then smiled as Ciel started off with his horse, a competitive grin set with the air about him much brighter than before. Kurt found himself happy for Ciel, but still slightly irritated with his friend. Why was he just leaving him to his own devices, was he just supposed to sit here waiting like some dame?

His green eyes moved towards Elizabeth who had turned towards Sebastian.

"It's a relief." She smiled and Kurt's ears perked, "Ciel is acting like his old self again. Since he was so close to Madame Red, I was so worried. I don't want Ciel to have any more bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up. It hardly ever works though. I kind of overdo it and end up making him mad instead…"

Kurt looked down, his body taut with irritation and a growing hatred for the blond brat. Not for trying to make Ciel happy or anything, because that was obviously a nice thing that he had no right to dislike, but the fact that she thought Ciel should act like his 'old self' was enough to tick him off a little bit.

What did she know of Ciel Phantomhive? Only what he _had_ been, not what he _was_. Ciel was probably beyond change now. He probably would never smile his usual smile again, Kurt knew that and Elizabeth should just accept that because it probably wouldn't change. Ciel was far older than people thought of him to be, he had watched his parents die in front of his very eyes, made a contract with a demon, watched his aunt be killed by death god-

Kurt jolted as the word entered his mind like a feeling of ice on fire. He looked up and saw Felix smiling down at him comfortingly, as if he heard everything Kurt was thinking and was telling him that it was alright. That Elizabeth was just doing what was expected of the fiancée of Ciel Phantomhive, and he remembered once more why he needed to be by Felix.

"I'm certain that the young master always considers your concern for him."Sebastian stated as he kneeled in front of Elizabeth.

Felix saw the gentle smile that he never imagined could grace a demon's face like a sun coming out on a cloudy day. It brightened the clearing like Sebastian was the complete opposite of what a demon was supposed to be, comforting, kind, patient, and not dangerous to anyone in the slightest. For a moment the publisher believed those descriptive thoughts to be true.

"Thanks. You're so nice Sebastian."Elizabeth grinned and giggled.

With that one false statement, the gentle aura around Sebastian immediately disappeared and two gunshots sounded in the distant, reaching everyone's ears. The game was picking up, growing more and more intense with each sound. Felix looked down at Kurt and noted that he should probably do something to cheer up his charge.

"Hey kid, let's do something later. We can go on a walk or something, alright?"He stated with his familiar grin and slight country accent, "But not a long one, my legs might give out. You got to remember that I'm old."

Kurt looked up at his guardian, realizing that he'd forgotten Felix wasn't really his butler, he was his best friend, older brother, and even father-like. The bright golden eyes burned with understanding and mysterious dreams that were being relived in front of him. He saw those eyes and the red hair and remembered why they were here in the first place; to keep information about the Choppy Enquirer and Felix's dreams a secret until the entire thing was settled, not to mention the fact that this was Felix's real dream outside of the newspaper; to be a butler again, even if just for a little while.

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot." Kurt grinned childishly, "And you're not _that_ old."

"Respect your elders kid."

A/N: I wasn't going to end it there, but it was dragging on really long. 4,000+ words. 0.o sorry if this took a little longer than my last chappie! ^.^ I hope you like it and your reviews are greatly appreciated, I was ecstatic to find that this story had reached 30 reviews. I really almost cried, so thanks everybody! For sticking around with me (and SubMe) for this long already! XD


	19. That Which Is Heard

A/N: Hi! Srry this one is so late.

Disclaimer: No own.

Warning: Sebastian's peeping at Felix's soul again. Kurt and Ciel get into a small lovers' quarrel. And I finally realized that I was trying too hard to follow the manga-verse to make an interesting story. I'm back on track peoples! XD

**Chapter 19: That Which Is Heard **

"...no." Ciel stated.

He sat with newspaper in hand, sipping his tea, obviously trying to get some work done despite the calm and sunny day outside his window. Sebastian had opened his curtains a little, allowing a light breeze to filter through and rustle the young boy's locks of cobalt blue hair. Small pale hands gripped the printing tightly in annoyance with the boy in front of him.

Kurt Bell sat with defiant green eyes that promised hell if he didn't recieve what he desired at this moment. His brown curls were tied back with a bandana he wore exclusively within the manor (Since Felix refused to let him wear it anywhere else). It had been quite a while since Ciel's 'business parter' arrived unannounced, not that the Earl cared much of that in the first place.

He was simply content with the fact he had gotten the job done and given the Queen a satisfying solution for the time being. Though...the days were slowly being ticked away; every second was another second wasted.

"You promised last week that I could get a break on Wednesday!" Kurt huffed, "I thought you of all people would understand!"

"I don't quite recall such a promise." Ciel put down the paper lightly, revealing his irritated expression.

"Besides, it's Friday is it not?" Ciel sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead, "Wednesday is approximately four days away, so why even bring this up?"

"Because this invention will take SIX days to completely design and test out!" Kurt let out an almost guttural sound of dissatisfaction, "Not to mention the new Funtom Bear you want me to approve of, you seriously are a slave-driver; you finicky nobleman!"

"Atleast I take more pride in my work!" Ciel growled, wondering just how some pheasant was able to push his buttons so easily, "All you do is complain about the simple tasks I lay out for you!"

"PRIDE?" Kurt bellowed, "You wanna talk about PRIDE Phantomhive?"

Kurt had crossed his arms while his face resembled that of a disbelieving child; which he was. The boy and Ciel didn't often fight, some playful teasing now and then over minor disagreements, but hardly ever a fight. He and Ciel were two sides of the same coin.

"No, in FACT, this entire argument is just a simple waste of my time!" Ciel huffed and shoved a few pens to the side of his desk, causing a few documents to fall to the floor with wispy little cracking noises.

"So you think my desire for a break is a waste of your time, yet you call Sebastian in here every two hours just to bring you bloody snacks!" Kurt pointed accusingly at the empty tray littered with crumbs of some sweet concoction, "Do you see ME calling Felix to come bring me some silly crumpet simply because I'm bored?"

"Don't be absurd." Ciel scoffed and waved his hand in the air, as if to blow away the accusation against him, "I call Sebastian here for sweets once every four hours at the most, and how am I to know when and what for you call your butler."

Kurt growled in anger as his knuckles cracked from his fingers gripping the desk much too hard.

"If I were in my alley I swear you'd be spitting purple fountains-"

"Young master?" Sebastian's voice followed a light knock, halting the badgering teenagers for the time being, "Is this a bad time my lord?"

"No. Enter Sebastian." Ciel ordered before glaring at Kurt, "You don't get a break until you complete the project for this seasons set of toys, I suggest you put your best effort into it."

Sebastian opened the door only to be shoved aside by an obviously pissed off child bearing a familiar red bandana on his forehead.

"I'm not your dog Ciel," Kirt hissed as he halted by the door, "That's Sebastian's job."

He darted a glance towards the black haired butler.

"No offense." Kurt huffed before slamming the door shut with enough force to shake the room.

Sebastian sighed as he heard the angry stomps fade off into the distance. Ciel leaned back in exhaustion with Kurt's constant bickering, though a sense of guilt was lapping at his ankles.

"A disagreement, my Lord?" Sebastian inquired with a slight smirk to his gaze as he poured Ciel another cup of tea.

The blue eyed earl simply groaned and rested his head against his closed fist.

"It's troublesome..."

"If I may be so bold," Sebastian stated as he set down the cup in front of Ciel to get his attention, "I do not believe that Kurt is the troublesome part in this situation, am I wrong?"

Ciel was about to take a sip from his cup when he narrowed his gaze at Sebastian and set the cup back down on its matching saucer.

"It's none of your concern Sebastian..."

"I simply suggest that my lord should consider perhaps sparing his pride to apologize." Sebastian grinned malevolently, "After all, you can't expect to get anything from him when he's like this; Nor Felix for that matter."

"You're may leave me now Sebastian." Ciel snapped, disliking how his butler constantly judged him based on his emotions.

Sebastian bowed, a knowing smirk gracing the edges of his lips like the demon he was before exiting.

"Consider it my young lord."

Xxxxcxxxxcxxxxccxxx

"...he had the guts to call my argument a waste of time!" Kurt hissed as he threw a large pillow at the innocent armoire in his spacious bedroom; now permanently set on the second floor by the master bedroom.

Felix sighed and pulled down his reading spectacles to look his charge in the eye. He was currently writing a reply to the latest letters from the writers. Apparently, "lacking inspiration" was actually "writers block". He wondered why the other partnerships were having difficulties as well, but currently his focus was on the small boy in front of him, flailing his arms about like a bird as he paced in anger.

"Well, was it?" Felix asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not!" Kurt yelled, "I deserve a break! Funtom Rider (scooter), Funtom Blade (skateboard), and even some stuffed toys were designed by me! I'm tired!"

"So is the Earl." Felix pointed out and Kurt growled before falling onto his bed with a sigh. His arm raised over his eyes.

"I...Is it okay to think of Ciel as a friend now? He doesn't treat me like friend all the time," Kurt murmured, "Lately he treats me like any other servant when I'm his damn partner. You know what? I bet if it had been me instead of Elizabeth he would've let the bear tear the shit out of me!"

"Language." Felix warned him as he turned back to his work while listening.

It was then that the most bizarre of noises sounded. The scurrying of small feet would've been normal because of rats, but this movement was slow; stalking even. The melodious sound of claws scraping the floor like nails on a chalkboard. A dark foreboding sense of danger filled the room, making Felix feel more than simply anxious. Just as he was about to stand the noise stopped.

Kurt turned to look at his guardian with scrunched eyebrows and an even deeper frown than before. There was traces of fear sprinkled inside his emerald irises.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"...It must've come from outside." He cleared his throat, as if to clear the air, "Surely some bird or something must be prowling about. Don't worry kid, just keep venting."

Using the familiar term for when they were alone seemed to spur Kurt back onto his usual fitted almost comical fits of anger towards his new occupation.

Despite Kurt's feelings of danger passing, Felix found that his hadn't moved an inch. Perhaps...Sebastian could come and search their room for whatever it was?

At the thought of owing Sebastian a favor out of all people, Felix quickly shook his head.

_I can do it just as fine. _He thought with a slightly nervous gaze around the room, _Yes, it's probably just some bird..._

xxxcxxxxcccxccccxcx

Sebastian opened the doors to the kitchen, it had been a while since the cold war started between Ciel and Kurt that morning as it was around the time for afternoon tea. He wasn't surprised to see Felix standing leisurely by the oven, waiting for something to finish baking as his golden eyes fixated on the outside. Sebastian noticed his frown and the increased amount of sighs coming from the publisher. His red hair was a bit lax and blew easily in the slightly colder breeze of the evening. Felix donned his usual attire of black slacks, white blouse, and a white apron. The demon couldn't help but let his eyes wander across Felix's frame for a few moments before grasping the man's attention.

"You look worn Mr. Nhell."

Felix's head snapped up as he finally realized the demon's presence in the room. He scoffed and quickly maneuvered himself back in front of the oven to keep himself busy. He was surprised his thoughts had wandered as far as they did. He missed the factory less often nowadays, but that didn't mean he wished to seek Micheal's advice once in awhile.

"I'm not, I assure you." Felix stated in a monotone voice as he reached up to pull out a glass from the cupboard.

_Cain…Hello Cain…_

Felix gasped and the cup fell, it surely would've broken if Sebastian hadn't caught it in his swift grasp. He looked questioningly at the red-haired butler.

"Is something the matter?"

He looked at Sebastian with an expression that could only be described as terror and confusion. His large golden irises were sprinkled with hints of the dangerous being he was inside, which Sebastian still couldn't figure out.

"Y-You…Are you deaf?" Felix felt his heart pound in his chest, "You did not…hear that?"

The butler looked curiously up at Felix with intrigued red eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed with confusion as he slowly stood up to tower slightly over the Bellingham butler. Sebastian carefully moved the hair from Felix's face and tucked it behind the man's ear. Felix flinched away from his touch.

"I did not." Sebastian stated, "Are you well?"

Felix pondered that for a moment before shaking his head and opening the oven. Warm buttery scents filled the room, making Sebastian wonder once more how the man before him was able to make satisfying pastries fit for demons. Despite this glorification, Sebastian noticed the way Felix's hands shook.

_What kind of Staff Head would I be, _He smirked, _If I couldn't find the source of such a display?_

Often, he wouldn't hesitate to force the answer out of the servant, but since Felix was a special case…

Xxxcxxxcccxxxxcccxxxxx

Sebastian brushed invisible dust from his shoulders as he landed once more in front of the looming red gate before him. The only difference being that the bizarre insect didn't come to greet him. Cautiously, he took a step forward towards the gate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you _Demon of Phantomhive._" An eerily familiar voice giggled.

The demon spun towards the sound to find Felix's spinning image leisurely hanging from a tree that Sebastian had not seen upon his entrance. Nothing was permanent it seemed; besides the gate and the being before him. Sebastian composed himself before approaching the shadow of the man he'd consumed himself with as of late.

"If you were me," Sebastian smirked, "I think you would understand my curiosity."

The shadow scoffed and released the branch to face the demon head on. His red hair hadn't grown a millimeter since the last time Sebastian decided to peer into Felix's soul, and his eyes hadn't lost their mesmerizing golden hue that was usually held back in the form of Sebastian's amusing new servant.

"Don't get cheeky demon."

Sebastian didn't hesitate to dash at the unknown creature and grasp his throat. He was hardly surprised when those eyes didn't blink as the redhead leapt back up into the tree gracefully. His feet landed with the keenness of a wild cat. The demon butler didn't blink before following suit and aiming to tackle the beast to the ground.

"Ha. Nice reflexes." The Shadow chuckled and swung beneath the demon.

He didn't expect his arm to be caught in the iron grasp of Sebastian's hand. The feline-like man hissed and tried to wrench his arm from the butler. Sebastian's triumphant gaze leered down at his capture.

"Thank you." Sebastian chuckled, "I could almost say the same for you. _Almost_."

It was then that the golden-eyed beast leapt up, his body arching in a way that seemed almost painful, so that he was now on top of Sebastian with his hands dug deep into the neck of the demon. Sebastian's smirk didn't fade.

"My my," He narrowed his eyes, "Testy are we?"

"_Shut up you vile demon._" The beast hissed, "_I don't need to be insulted by someone who doesn't even know his reason for coming here."_

Sebastian gripped the man's wrists to hold him in his position, once again turning the tables. He flipped them over so that he was on top. He held the beast underneath him with his wrists locked in Sebastian's grip above his head.

"Ah, but I do have a reason." Sebastian stated, "Your host is having some bizarre incidents at the moment, and seeing as you are two sides of the same coin-"

"You're a fool." The beast hissed, struggling against the demon's clutches, "We are not two different people; I am him, and he is I. The question is as it has always been: _Which have you come to save, Felix or Cain?_"

Sebastian frowned and tightened his grip, causing the shadow to wince in pain. The sight was actually quite satisfying for the demon so he did it once more, if only to see Felix's face scrunch with an emotion other than fear.

"…and, again, I ask which is which?"

"That's up for you to decide, however," The man replied, "…the reason for my discomfort could be from the fact that the gate has mysteriously unlocked…"

Sebastian's eyes traveled back up to the gate surprised that he hadn't noticed how it was slightly ajar. The beast below him laughed almost deliriously, making the demon's eyes snap back towards him.

"_That which is seen cannot be unseen." _He snickered, "_That which is heard cannot be unheard, and that which is lost can never be forgotten. How cruel humanity truly is! That which one wants to disappear can only be locked away!"_

With that the beast sank beneath the milky floor, leaving the demon alone once more as the screams of a child ripped him from the soul he currently decided to visit.

Xxcxxxcccxxxcxxxx

The final statement from the Shadow echoed through Sebastian's skull as he watched Felix prepare the tray of tea for Kurt. He noticed that the butler had prepared a calming jasmine tea flown in from Mongolia and pheasant 'pancakes' that had become a rather popular dish within the manor; one that Sebastian still hadn't gotten the recipe of. Well, not one identical to Felix's anyway.

"I feel that I should apologize for my masters actions," Sebastian stated cordially, "Though he may think otherwise, my lord is simply a child."

Felix looked up and offered a small smile, so unlike the crazed grin hidden within. He tugged off the apron and put his tailcoat back over his shoulders before grasping the tray with gloved hands.

"Funny how I could say the same thing about my charge as well."

"Yes, amusing indeed." Sebastian smirked and allowed Felix to pass through the doorway, but not without a leer that roused a trace of fear in those golden eyes.

For the first time since the beginning of his contract with Ciel, he began to feel desire of a different fashion for his crimson haired toy.

**A/N:** So you like? No-like? Feel free to review. If any of you like Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, I'm starting two new fanfictions. I'm not sure when I'll be uploading them, but it should be soon!


	20. That Which Lies in the Future

A/N: Hey guys! Don't get confused with this next bit here, I'm bringing everything into focus within this chapter, and also introducing the Writers. Dun. Dun. Dun.

Disclaimer: I do not own. (this gets tiring after a while!)

**Chapter 20: That Which Lies in the Future**

It was cold as the young man cloaked in black kneeled before his lords, his unruly black hair curling as it rested on the stone as shadows casted through the huge pillars behind them. The his golden eyes were shut tightly, awaiting the verdict of his test.

"Be this some joke young squire?" The first lord bellowed.

There were mumbles of agreement at the High Lord's question as they glared disapprovingly down at the young man before them. Said man shook as his fist pressed into the marble beneath their soles.

"If I may be so bold as to ask," the young man bravely spoke, "How have I displeased thee?"

"You dare speak before spoken to-?"The second lord began before being disrupted by the third.

"Calm Mars," the lord dressed in calm lavender stated, "He means no harm."

"Silence Pluto," Mars growled, his robes a dark red, "You hold only peace in this court!"

"And you only an advisor!" The High Lord snapped and returned his glare to the boy trembling below them.

Mars closed his mouth, his jaw taut with displeasure.

"My apologies..."

The High Lord motioned for the young man to rise, which he did immediately. His hair fell in front of his eyes slightly, long and graceful. The obsidian locks represented his overall wealth and status as a potential Shard Harvester; the highest position next to the Lords themselves.

"You're a disgrace to your family line," The Lord seethed, "Not being able to accomplish such a simple task; a family of Shards in the middle of nowhere, surrounded only by mountains and valleys, with no connection to the outside world. The task was so simplistic I wouldn't be surprised if that red-headed fool you take as a partner could accomplish it!"

The man's head snapped up, his golden eyes burning angrily.

"My Lord, I retrieved three of the four Shards you asked me to harvest."

"Yes, but why could you not bring yourself to harvest the fourth?" Mars interrupted once more, "Were they too strong for you? Don't tell me you took pity on them?"

The young man gazed almost pleadingly at Pluto, the most forgiving of the three, but found in the kind lord's eyes only silent apologies and sorrow. The man's daze darted back to the two feral lords.

"The fourth was a mere child!" he tried to defend himself, "Barely having reached three years of age, I could not bring myself to-"

"You're weak." The High Lord hissed, "I'm disappointed, such a fool you are to even kneel here knowing you'd failed your test."

"Perhaps we are being too harsh," Pluto tried, "He was only being _**merciful**_, a trait that Soul Harvesters or Death Gods look for when searching one's cinematic record-"

"A trait that makes him weak!"Mars spat.

The High Lord was thoughtful for a moment.

"Very well Pluto," He stated and the calm Lord brightened slightly as the young man below brimmed with hope.

The High Lord threw one of the Shards towards the young man, who caught it easily in his grasp. It was in the form of garden hedgers, a death scythe. The young man's eyes widened in horror and despair at what the High Lord was suggesting.

Mars growled and threw a small scroll to the lad too, the young man barely grasping it with shock written across his face. There was only one name at the top inscribed in bright red.

"Until you complete this test and kill the boy to retrieve the Shard," The High Lord decreed, "You will be below most of your fellow peers. Sink below to the level of your blithering friend by becoming the leader of one of those foolish Soul Harvesting dispatches."

The young man couldn't speak, so instead he nodded as his body quaked at the response; his life was over because of one boy. One stupid_ mortal_ child with no family to call his own destroyed the young man's eternity.

"If it is any help," Pluto fiddled the hem of his robes between his fingers, "The boy will be reincarnated into a new body. It is possible that the body he uses in his next life will not contain a Shard."

"I thank you for your presence my Lords. I greatly apologize for having disgraced you so." The man's voice cracked. The young man exited the large building with his head hung low. His strands of obsidian hair blew in the wind like leaves. It was peaceful; clouds moved overhead as the sun beat down upon him.

The young man laughed before reaching for his new tool that he would use to reap souls. Its cold mechanical handle was trash compared to what it felt like to hold a fresh Shard in the palm of your hands. He laughed before reaching behind his head to grab the longest of his flowing tendrils; the hair that symbolized his pride, his name, his position in the world of Death. It was snipped away as he heard the rusty click of the shears coming together.

The long strands fell to the ground beneath him, a few slipping away in the wind while most remained. He suddenly felt an overwhelming cold spread through him and he began to laugh. A cold crazed laughter that would make people frightened.

It was over. It was funny. His life would be devoted to working with scoundrels of the middle class.

Xxxcxxxcxxxcccxxxxx

William sprang up from his bed panting as sweat dripped down his neck, pooling on his shoulders and seeping through his nightshirt as his chest heaved. He hated the familiar dream that let his past haunt him daily. William's head pounded and he winced as his clock ticked by to signal each second.

William frowned and his eyes turned to the framed parchment on his wall, the single name _taunting_ him with its obnoxious red color. Below it was his death scythe, becoming more rusted with each year. William wondered whose soul had been reaped to receive the Shard used to make it.

His hair was choppy and short, but remnants of the long obsidian tresses remained in a small box below his bed, telling him to hurry up and complete his task. After all, the Lords wouldn't wait forever; and it had been approximately two decades.

William slammed his fist against the wall beside the framed scroll, his golden eyes burning with shame and deep hatred.

"_I will find you_," William vowed, "_You will be Harvested by my hands soon;__  
><em>_**Cain Summet**_."

Xxxcxxxxcccxxxxx

"Well, it seems it was a crow after-all." Felix murmured as he discovered the black bird's corpse beneath his bed.

The poor bird's neck seemed to have been snapped, the animal's eyes still wide open in shock. The black beady gaze sent chills up the publisher's spine. Something was coming for them, something _dangerous_.

His ivory hands contrasted against the obsidian wings of the crow, almost glowing as Felix deftly covered it with his cream colored handkerchief.

It was then that the crimson haired butler heard a very familiar scream resound through his skull. Like a tortured soul, it brought him to his knees and the crow fell back to the floor, a few feathers leaving the decaying body. Felix covered his ears as he felt the room (or was it his body?) shake with the terrible volume of the cries in pain. They were young and felt reminiscent of some previous time. The screeches of a child, he couldn't tell whether they were from a boy or a girl. For a moment, the butler swore he caught glimpse of a face, pitying golden eyes alongside terrorized irises of the same color. He looked down at his hands and was terrified to find them dripping red...red...red-

"Mr. Nhell?"

Felix flinched as he heard the familiar voice of Ciel Phantomhive behind him. The young earl halted at the doorway, curious as to why the curious man before him was kneeling before the corpse of a crow. His azure gaze lingered in confusion as he noticed Felix's eyes fixated on his hands. Whatever daze the man had been under was gone as the servant turned around with a comforting smile, though it was as faux as Grell's eyelashes.

"I a-apologize Master Ciel," Felix stated, though his voice cracked as the man once again picked up the body of the crow, "I didn't mean to drift off..."

The Phantomhive narrowed his eyes at the man, silently studying Felix as the red-head fidgeted slightly as he stepped towards the door, preparing to take his leave.

"Just a moment," Ciel ordered, "Tell Kurt that it's acceptable to take a break...every-so-often."

Felix smiled and gave a slight bow to the cobalt haired boy. He was glad Ciel was such a kind-hearted boy, despite his slightly sadistic tendencies he'd picked up from Sebastian.

"Of course."

Felix stood up straight, the familiar country-style grin returned to his expression along with his warm amber eyes, though hints of terror were still laced within.

"Lord Phantomhive, I'm glad that Kurt has found such a good friend to care for him. He really does care for you, though feels slightly obligated for his affections to be returned in some manner." Felix smiled, "As a small request of his butler, please do consider showing a bit more appreciation."

Ciel snorted, though his expression was thoughtful. He turned on his heel and stalked back down towards his parlor.

"Such foolish notions..."

Xxxcxxxxcccxxxxxcxxxx

_**RING-RING! **_

_**RING-RING!**_

Sebastian's gaze darted away from the table he was currently polishing as he heard the unfamiliar melodious tone of the house telephone. It was rare for a call to be forwarded directly to the manor itself, as almost no one knew the number.

Curiously, he picked up the heavy brass receiver and held it up to his ear.

"This is the House of Phantomhive," he stated lowly into the phone, "Who is this?"

Sebastian was surprised at the tone of the voice on the other line. It was jaded, yet young. The voice was that of a small girl's, but its tone held the impression of maturity equal to that of an adult's.

"This is _**S **_of the Choppy Enquirer." the voice replied calmly, "If this is the infamous Phantomhive butler, there is a message for **you** that is of most importance."

_A message for me...?_ Sebastian thought, his eyes instinctively darting back and forth to watch for wary eyes.

Sebastian's brows furrowed with curiosity and disbelief. Why would someone of the Choppy Enquirer risk exposing them like this to deliver a message to a mere butler?

"If you try to steal our Brother, we warn you now_, Demon of Phantomhive_," Suddenly two other voices joined in,

"-do not underestimate the _**Coven of Pendragon**_."

Sebastian's eyes widened and his hand tightened instinctively around the receiver. His lips curled upward into a chilling grin, his eyes flickering at the challenge set before him, along with the information he'd just uncovered. His toy was more valuable than he'd dreamed for. The thought only served to drive Sebastian's will to corrupt the soul within the man's weak body. So easily could it be snapped, corrupted, tarnished, and-

"Also, you can tell cute little Ciel that we'll be visiting soon~!" One of the voices giggled, though Sebastian could depict maturity similar to the firsts beneath the cheeriness.

The butler's eye twitched at how informally his master had been addressed.

"My young lord would not appreciate-"

"That is **all**." The second voice, the coldest of the three, interrupted, "Now, unless you're as **daft and incompetent** as you're _making_ yourself look, you **will **deliver this message as soon as we hang up the line. _Do I make myself clear_?"

Sebastian hissed, "_Crystal._ We shall anticipate your arrival soon."

"Good. Don't get all high and mighty thinking that Brother belongs to you now! He's_ OURS_!"

Sebastian's smirk grew wider in realization that the mystery girls' weakness was Felix himself.

"_I make no promises I cannot keep_, now if you'll excuse this rude conclusion to our conversation. I bid you good day."

With that he snapped the phone back onto its hook, the light buzzing of angry voices halting on the other line. Sebastian opened his pocket watch and laughed slightly.

"My my, what perfect timing." he mused, "My master now requires his afternoon tea. What kind of butler would I be of I could not let him in on this _little snippet of information_?"

_Leaving out the message addressed to myself of course..._He thought, heading towards the kitchen, _After all…_

He closed the door behind him and finished his thought out loud.

"- that request is becoming** increasingly** impossible."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? You know the drill. **

Wasn't Pluto so dang cute? Since I'm most likely basing this fic on the manga-verse I wasn't going to have Pluto the dog. Waw… I want Drocell too, but I also want Snake and that cool detective arc! Both the anime and the books are so flamazing it's so hard to choose! Tell me what you guys think I should go with, help me out here! XD

Also, I was thinking of taking oneshot requests. It would be my first time asking for requests, so it's a very happy moment for me. It can be rated T-M, because if I tried anything below that I would probably fail. Lawl. CielxSebastian, CielxKurt, Sebix, or any other pairing in Kuro is open. ^-^ It can be modern world too if you guys want! XD


	21. Something Wicked This Way Comes

A/N: **Twenty First Chapter people! XD Never thought I'd make it this far. **^-^

Bolded words signal an Indian accent. ^-^

**Chapter 21: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

"Well Sir Randall didn't seem very happy to see us…" Kurt mumbled.

The streets of London were just as cold, if not colder, as when he and Felix had left. Snow coated the walkways and streets, turned into a mealy brownish mush by the feet of scattering people and the hooves of horses pulling carriages. The smell was also particularly distinct, reminding one of the many rats that scattered through empty alleys and into peoples' homes to spread their sickening germs. Ciel and Kurt still weren't on the best of terms, but both could agree that London was _not_ a favorable place to be at this moment.

"We practically took his case if you think about it Master Kurt." Felix murmured, but kept his eyes dreamily fixated on the space around him, knowing there wasn't much.

He was back, though not in the way he expected. He could almost smell the ink and feel the cold concrete from his factory just outside of the city. His thoughts traveled to his friend who still worked there, and wondered if there was a chance to see him anytime soon. Perhaps he could shed some light on his current situation, or at least smack him upside the head knock some sense back into him.

"You mean _saved _it." Ciel scoffed, "Really, one would expect them to _at least_ have something of use besides the evidence."

"Is this case to simple for you Young Master?" Sebastian asked with a slight chuckle.

"British citizens returning from India being continuously attacked, stripped of everything, and hung upside down with notes attached to them daring to insult Britain and in turn the royal family, with a tongue at the bottom." Ciel repeated the situation to himself with a sigh, "How vulgar."

"Talk about a sick sense of humor…" Kurt scoffed, and looked around.

He could recognize this place. It was dangerous, though in truth he had looted a few people behind the walls of this back alley community. It was hard to steal when people had hardly anything to give though so he gave up looking, not to mention that this is supposedly where the Chinese Mafia hides out, doing who knows what to who knows who. It was terrifying to even think about.

_But for the phantom of the Royal Family…_Kurt's thoughts took a different turn as his eyes glanced at Ciel to his right.

The earl looked a bit smug from having pushed Randall's buttons, but Kurt could also see a weary glint in his friend's cerulean eyes.

"This is the place right?" Ciel asked, jolting Kurt from his thoughts as they halted before a downward staircase.

"Yes." Sebastian nodded and opened the door for them to go down.

Kurt gulped as he wondered what was down there.

Xxxcxxxcxxxcccxxxx

"_Please_ watch your step Kurt…" Felix whispered nervously as his charge stumbled for the third time.

Ciel smirked back at his partner with an amused air about him, causing Kurt to mumble curses as his cheeks were dusted red. Felix looked to see a rather extravagant door, it had many intricate squares interlocked like chains in a straight line, he recognized the pattern from a particular Chinese tapestry.

"Is that smoke?" Kurt asked curiously.

"What an awful smell…" Ciel almost gagged.

Felix peered inside and saw the silhouette of many figures, one large one in the middle surrounded by many different thinner black shapes. He felt a tightening in the back of his throat as a putrid thick smoke filtered up his nostrils. It made him feel light headed and he grew the sudden urge to shut his eyes to keep them from burning.

"So you finally found this place…Earl." A voice stated, "It feels kind of weird for you to see me this way…however…I always knew this day would come."

"And what kind of day _is_ this?" Ciel asked angrily as the lamps above brightened to reveal a cheery looking Chinese man being hung onto by multiple girls.

One in particular, the one in the dark kimono and on the man's lap looked at them with such innocence it made Felix wonder if she was being forced into her rather suggestive position. As an English man he felt the urge to throw blankets over them just to cover them up. Seriously what they were wearing was too revealing! Sebastian laughed at Felix's slightly red face, such an honest toy he had.

"Welcome Earl!" The man stated happily, though you couldn't see his eyes, "Long time no see! Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats!"

"I don't really care about such things." Ciel huffed, irritated with his ally, "I have something to ask you."

"Ah! The Earl had come all the way to Anagura to ask me about "that" incident. Am I right?" Lau stated.

"The news has spread to you already?" Kurt asked in awe, "You sure are fast…"

"I have been investigating "that" incident, if it's about the Orientals; the fastest way to find anything out is to ask him who has a strong influence around here," Ciel explained, "The president of the british branch of the Chinese trading company Kunlan, no…"

"…Shanghai Mafia Qingbang Executive; Lau."

Hearing that, Kurt gulped nervously. He was in serious crap if this Mafia Executive happened to remember the vase he stole a few years back…

"It's too formal to address me in such a way, right Ranmao?" Lau smirked.

"I'll leave the east end in your care." Ciel seemed slightly relieved, "The numbers of people who move in and out of this street are in your control right?"

"Of course I've done as you asked, it's the bribe that allows me to do business in the underworld of this country." Lau smiled.

"So-" Ciel started.

"Well firstly, I'd also like to ask you a few things." Lau cut him off.

Kurt could see the question in his eyes. Ciel wasn't going to be in a very good mood in a few seconds, he was sure of it.

"One, what is that incident?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Typical of a yes man…" Sebastian sighed.

"Definitely." Felix agreed. Ciel growled in exasperation.

"We're going to have to go back and explain everything to-"

"Hold it Earl, I was also curious as to why the Queen's Guard-dog was paired up with the infamous Prince of Thieves?"

Kurt paled, "Prince of…Thieves?"

"Kurt…Is there anything you need to confess to?" Felix asked as his eyebrow twitched.

"I didn't think he would remember! Come on Felix it was just some harmless-"

"Enough." Ciel sighed, "This boy is no threat to you and he is a guest at my manor. If anyone asks he's Lord Alexander Bellingham, my partner, who is staying with me due to the fact that his manor is under repairs."

"Ha. I didn't know you swung that way earl…" Lau laughed at Ciel's confused expression. The earl looked to Sebastian for definition.

"My young lord, he is implying that you and Master Kurt are partners in a different way-"

"_Sebastian! I'd prefer for my master to remain unaware of such things!"_ Felix interrupted him.

Sebastian's smirk could've rivaled a hyena's.

"Are you implying that you yourself are aware of such things?"

Ciel scoffed and walked back up the staircase, ignoring Felix's terror-struck and blushing expression.

"Enough, we have no time for this foolish chatter."

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian almost laughed.

Lau and Felix were the last to exit, when the Chinese man leaned over to whisper in Felix's ear.

"_Beware young man, or I fear you shall be a demon's next meal._"

Felix wasn't dense enough to take those words lightly.

Xxxcxxxcccxxxcxxx

"…Mr. Lau, we've been walking for quite some time now, so where is this stronghold of Indian people?" Felix asked, truly certain that they were someplace they shouldn't be.

The streets were completely barren, more desolate than the farming prairies of Felix's homeland. Felix tried to fight the urge to search around every corner and knock on everydoor just to find breathing living beings like themselves.

"Ah, it seems I got so caught up in the conversation that we've lost our way." Lau chuckled.

Felix watched the mafia lord's face become serious before discreetly grabbing Felix's sleeve. Kurt looked up from the ground and widened his eyes as he saw Ciel accidently run into a poorly dressed Indian man. A fiery glaze of hatred clouded the man's eyes and before the young earl could apologize, Ciel was in shock as the man clutched his abdomen, feigning pain.

"Ah! **It hurts! My rib has cracked!"** The man shouted, his thick accent making it slightly difficult to make out the words.

"Oh, come with me now." Lau stated as the four became surrounded by furious and dangerous Indian men.

"Wha-?" Felix felt his neck jerk and he barely caught Kurt in his grasp as he felt Lau pull them out through the crowd like a ghost.

The man's limbs seemed to be defined against the blurred scenery; everything was a mix of black, white, and brown as they moved at the speed of the wind. Felix found this sensation familiar, though he suspected it was the harsh winds. The cold continued to bite at their noses, Kurt held onto Felix for dear life until they found themselves in front of a staircase. They could hear the leering and jeers from the crowd still not too far behind them as Lau moved them forward and pushed them up.

"With haste, with haste." Lau sang.

"**Hey there's them ones who escaped!**" A heavy and foreign toned voice bellowed.

Felix looked behind them and saw three men he recognized from the crowd, they were chasing after them at a fast speed. The publisher gulped and turned around; he saw Lau already at the top of the staircase and pushed Kurt forward. The young ward furrowed his eyebrows into a scorn as he watched his butler turn back around, preparing to face the three vicious men.

"Kurt! Get out of here!" Felix stated, darting his shining golden gaze back around, Kurt saw everything he wanted to be in those eyes, a father figure, an idol that he wanted to be.

The ex-thief tried to step closer, "But Felix-"

"_**NOW!**_" Felix yelled.

Kurt didn't have to be told again as he raced up the stairs after Lau. Felix turned back around to see the Indian men only a few feet away.

"**Bloody noblemen! Think they can do what they want then throw us to the ground!**" The man in the middle hissed.

Murmurs of agreement passed between the three before they all pulled out knives. Felix gulped, but raised his fists, preparing for a fight. He tried to remember everything he learned before he left his past master's house. How to attack and defend.

"**You piss me off you ginger-headed prat!**" The man at the end roared before charging.

Felix felt a huge flood of energy pour through him as he danced out of the way. His feet felt lighter than air and he smirked, taunting them. His golden eyes were like a predator as he saw the other two aim for him out of the corner of his eye. The publisher felt a knife against his chest and he swerved to the side, grasping the man's arm in an iron grasp to force the knife to fall with a slight _tink_ on the cold wet ground.

He felt his fist connected with the man's jaw as he bent down quickly to recover the fallen blade, picking it up and stepping back to escape the feeling of two knives becoming buried in his chest. For a moment Felix saw red, he was so angry and hateful that it almost took over him before he saw the glint of one of the men's weapons. He gasped and jumped aside, only to find himself within the grasp of the tallest man. Felix could feel hot breath that reeked of sewer rats and rotten fruit, grimy hands held his arms to his sides, dirtying the clothes Sebastian had bought for him.

He struggled, but to no avail.

"**What to do with you now?**" The one holding him inquired.

"Let me go you filthy bastards!" Felix growled, aiming to kick behind, but finding his legs caught as the man stepped on his foot.

"**He's got a mouth on him Carkov. I say we just kill him now.**" The man to Felix's right leered maliciously.

"**No Azaroth, he's got a pretty face. Pretty faces fetch pretty prices on the streets of London.**" The man to the publisher's left grasped Felix's chin and forced his face up, the red-heads expression could only be expressed as pure rage, for some reason this only seemed to make the man laugh above him, "**I wonder if he's used up though, maybe we should check.**"

Felix felt his eyes widen and he felt very cold. His arms flailed about, fueled by fury and the need to escape their clutches.

"**That's a great idea Malike.**" The one named Carcov laughed and reached for Felix's jacket.

"I'm a _man!_ Let me go-!" Felix struggled.

He was cut off as Azaroth released his face, a scream escaping his lips as blood dripped out of his ears. His face was white and the screaming stopped altogether. Felix recognized the work of his hero. Her hair was a pure midnight blue, almost black, her eyes as blue as Ciel's, but shadowed with hatred and ice. Her skin was pale, like his, and her thin frame was covered by a familiar hooded black overcoat with a white form of their insignia on her back. She smiled and two others joined her.

"**Who the hell are you?**" Malike shrieked, Carcov gripped Felix more tightly, pressing the knife to his throat painfully.

Joining the first girl was a small child-like woman with snow white hair and dark pink irises, her face as jaded as stone. Next to her was a large burly woman, with short brown hair and sunkissed skin so unlike her sisters, her eyes golden like Felix's own. She wore a smile that rivaled the sun.

"My my, you are a magnet for trouble Brother Cain. It's almost laughable." The tan woman laughed, as if the situation were merely a game.

"Hespera you are really too jovial for such a situation." The girl with white hair sighed.

"Who cares what she's like Sol?" The black haired girl laughed coldly, pulling out a knife, "As long as we kill these filthy rats that plague our streets, I see no problem. Besides, you can't spell slaughter without laughter."

"You're hopeless Luna." Sol sighed and turned her eyes on the two men left, "Using that method to kill even though you can only use it once a day. Really, don't you think things through?"

Malike held his blade in front of him, his hands shaking as he wondered how Luna had killed the man without touching him as Carcov stood firm, his knife on Felix's throat. He pressed harder and Felix's breath hitched as a bead of crimson trailing down his neck.

"**We won't ask again!**" Carcov shrieked, "**Who are you people?**"

Sol turned to him with a smile so innocently deadly that it made the Indian men's blood turn to ice. Luna flipped the knife in her hand, its handle crested with their family name, she caught it expertly between her two fingers before laughing and throwing it at Malike. It landed in the man's chest and she simply stepped over the body and pulled out her blade, rubies dripping from its tip. Hespera closed her eyes, having respect for the dead before walking up to Carcov. The man pressed the knife harder into Felix's neck.

"**I-I'll kill him! Step back!**" Carcov stuttered.

Felix looked down, and waited patiently for his rescue.

"My how the tables have turned my ladies." The redhead sighed.

Hespera ignored the publisher's comment, stepping back. Carcov relaxed slightly, and that's all she needed before appearing behind him, as if out of thin air before slicing his throat.

"My apologies sir, may your soul find peace despite your body's violent end."

His body went lax, releasing Felix. The publisher let out a shaky breath and Hespera helped him up. Luna and Sol approached as well, all three pulling him in for a suffocating hug.

"Is Kurt okay?" Hespera asked.

"…why are you all here?" Felix asked, prying himself away.

Luna smiled maliciously.

"Why Brother," She said it in a tone that resembled the voice a mother would use to scold their child, "… the Pendragon Coven has come to pay a friendly visit to the House of Phantomhive."

**A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

I got sick and my mother took my laptop away so I couldn't write for a week. Special thanks to Paxloria! I saw her blog and it made me very happy to know I was on her list! XD Virtual cookie to you!


	22. Full House

A/N: Hey here's another chapter! It's kind of a breather chapter, getting to know the new OCs better. I'm letting them introduce themselves to you. :3

**Chapter 22: Full House**

"Seems there are more strange people around here." Hespera stated, leaning over the edge of the roof and down onto the fighting group below.

Beneath her arms were Felix and Kurt, being held back from joining in the fight. The red head struggled indignantly, flailing about as Sol and Luna sat sipping tea with Lau. He didn't want to know what the three were laughing about, but he had a feeling it was about him.

"You mean people stranger than you?" Kurt huffed, finally wriggling free. He pointed at the large tan woman who resembled a tribal warrior, "Who are you people?"

"…You're so cute." Hespera stated blankly, ruffling the small boy's hair, "Little Kurt."

"Stop it! That doesn't answer my question! Get your hands off me!" Kurt hissed, becoming more like Ciel with each passing day.

"You will treat her with the respect she deserves you foolish prat." Luna ordered, her voice cold enough to shock Kurt into submission. He flushed.

"Sorry…" He murmured.

"Come now L, don't scare the poor boy." Sol sighed, taking another sip of her tea.

"You _are_ quite the interesting trio." Lau stated, "Good company."

"Likewise." Sol smiled gently. Kurt gaped at her kind smile; she was just like how his sister used to be. He looked away in contempt for his sister's broken soul, instead turning back to watch in awe at Sebastian and the Indian man.

"It's coming to an end. He's hit the butler's pressure points countless times."Hespera observed, obviously showing a wise mind beyond her years, "Funny really. Ironic."

"**How is it that you can still fight?"** the man fighting Sebastian asked, **"Your arm should be paralyzed."**

"HEY!" Kurt shouted below, "We had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us!"

"Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the british?" Ciel added, obviously pissed and ordering Sebastian to let him down from his strong grip.

"**What?"** the other Indian man with black hair looked confused, he looked back at the crowd, **"You lot, did you really attack these kids for no reason?"**

"**Eh? A reason…"** They were obviously struggling to come up with one.

"Obviously they are having trouble finding a reason." Kurt huffed, using his past skills as a thief to climb down the pipe.

"Probably because…" Felix sighed and grasped Kurt's shoulder to hoist him back up, ignoring the boy's protests, "They all joined in without thinking. Foolish."

"**That's not right! Picking fights without reason is childish!"** The man huffed, **"Agni! Our brothers are the wrong ones here; we shall help these kids now!"**

"**Yes sir!"** The other Indian, now known as Agni nodded, going to work with beating a pulp out of the foolish crowd, finishing within seconds. Hespera whistled and clapped, obviously impressed with the white-haired man.

"**So anyhoo, I'm in the middle of a search so I need to split. See ya."** With that the strange pair was gone, having disappeared as quickly as the wind itself.

"Wow, those two are amazing!" Kurt gaped, he turned back to address the three ladies he didn't get a chance to be introduced to, but was shocked to find them gone, "Eh?"

"And what exactly have you been doing?" Ciel huffed, addressing the three men on the rooftop.

Xxxcxxxcccxxxccxxxx

"How tiresome…" Ciel looked half dead, but the criminals could've been behind the latest attacks, he'd wait to hear from Commissioner Randall, "Fancy calling me out to London on such a boring case!"

"Well you can't help but bark if there's any sort of threat to the Queen," Lau teased, "This is part of being a pitiful watchdog, don't you agree Prince of Theives?"

"Yeah yeah, could you drop the dumb nickname already?" Kurt sighed, he was exhausted too. He wondered what Felix was hiding from him, who were those three people? Why were they so important?

_**-In the Carriage-**_

"Kurt, I have a favor to ask of you." Felix whispered to his charge, "_Never_ tell anyone about the three women you saw."

"Why, they obviously are going to show up again since they said they were going to visit?" Kurt inquired, "I thought it would be alright for Ciel to know about them."

Felix darted his gaze at the bluenette child with the eyepatch over his eye and shook his head.

"It's better if he doesn't know until the time comes." Felix explained and gave a reassuring grin, "I'll explain it all later, swear on the press."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Young Masters!" The atmosphere brightened as the three stooges opened the door, their smiles making everything bad seem to disappear, "Welcome back!"

"I see you brought all the servants this time?" Lau stated questioningly.

"_Yes, they would end up more of a burden if we left them at home._" Sebastian stated glumly.

"Oh I doubt that Sebastian. They merely get excited with their duties is all." Felix stated.

"_Too_ excited." Sebastian sighed, "We come home to a manor in ruin with them screaming on about ghosts and floating chairs."

Felix couldn't keep in his wide grin, his eyes impish as he chuckled, "_Oh really? How strange."_

Sebastian almost questioned the butler's bizarre behavior, but noticed how exhausted Ciel looked. His young master had to come first; work before pleasure as they say.

He smiled a bit too warmly for a demon, "I'll serve you tea immediately."

"Fair enough then…" That was Ciel's way of expressing his gratitude.

"**Instead of English tea, Chai would be better."** A voice broke in, **"Let's have that."**

"Fair enough then." Ciel repeated his statement, not really thinking.

"Chai?" Another voice scoffed, "We should have a calming tea like Earl Grey."

"That sounds better." Felix nodded.

...

"What the-?" All of them exclaimed, freezing and turning to the extra five people behind them. There they were, the three maidens from before and the curious duo of Indian spectacles.

"About time you noticed." Luna huffed.

"Being ignored. How sad." Sol stated nonchalantly.

"Sorry for intruding." Hespera bowed slightly, as did Agni.

"Wha!" Ciel stuttered in shock, "Wha-**What in the blazes are you doing here?"**

"**Hm? But we met just earlier today, did you forget?"** Soma asked, looking slightly hurt by Ciel's surprise.

"They just met…" Kurt stared.

"**Besides, I saved you."** He stated, **"In India it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. Oi, where is the bed?"**

"Pardon me sir, but why are you looking for the bed?" Felix cut in, sweatdropping. The man named Soma turned back and explained as Agni went upstairs to search. Hespera went with him, obviously curious about the fighter.

"**In my country we sit together with guests on the bed."** Soma stated.

"Hn. Sounds comfortable." Luna stated with slight sarcasm before handing Felix her cloak, "Take this for me, would you brother?"

"M-My lady, this is a little-" Felix tried.

"Oh, mine too. Thank you brother." Sol smiled and gave him a nod before looking about the grand foyer, "Such high ceilings for a small person such as Phantomhive."

"Hey!" Ciel retorted, fuming at how he was being treated. Sebastian found this amusing.

"**Prince, we found it~!"** Agni waved to Soma from the staircase.

"OI! Listen to me!" Ciel demanded, stomping his foot like a child.

"It's a bit narrow…" Hespera stated, observing the mansion.

"**Meh, however narrow it is I've decided to stay here."** Soma replied, following Hespera up the steps.

"_Wait a minute! Why do I have to look after you all! I don't even know half of you!"_ Ciel dashed up the staircase, completely baffled by these people's behavior.

"We didn't really consider staying at an inn." Sol answered blankly, making herself comfortable by kneeling down in the corner and making circles in the lush carpet with her finger.

"Is it common for the Phantomhives to kick benefactors out into the cold?" Luna raised an eyebrow, and for once in a long while Ciel felt like the woman with black hair was intimidating.

"A-Apart from that, just who the hell are you all anyway?" Ciel hised.

Soma smiled, **"Me? I'm a Prince."**

"A…prince?" Kurt gulped. Hespera glomped him again and ruffled his hair.

"So cute, so cute." She sang in a low voice, it was like milk and honey, reminding all in the room of mothers long past.

Agni smiled warmly, **"This person is the 26****th**** child to the king of the princely state of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal."**

"We're gonna stay a while," Luna smirked and patted Ciel's head, plopping down in the chair beside the prince, like she owned the place, "Okay _**midget**_?"

Felix and Kurt swore they heard something crack inside of Ciel's head; the boy's face paler than a ghost, paler than Sebastian, which was quite a feat. Felix sighed and noted to prepare himself for a full tantrum later. Kurt didn't seem all that far off either.

"**Then as a symbol of our new friendship, I will serve you all Chai tea!"** Agni smiled happily and made his way for the kitchen.

"Wait, er-making tea is kind of my thing…" Felix tried to stop the man, but ended up following him.

"Really a prince?" Finny asked with sparkling eyes.

"My first time seeing a real prince." Bard added.

"So what kind of place is Bengal?" Mayrene asked, her eyes fiery with thoughts of toned men and exotic places.

"**It is a holy country that received the blessing of Kali the goddess and the Ganges River."** Soma boasted. Kurt continued to try and escape Hespera's clutches.

"So you're a prince from a holy country?" Sol asked, getting bored with the circles now permanently placed on Ciel's fine carpet.

"Is it on India's west side?" Hespera asked, "I haven't been to India since I was a baby."

"**Ah, so you are a native born of my country. Such a small world after all!"** Soma smiled, happy to get so much attention.

"You have tigers?" Luna asked, "I've never hunted one before…or eaten it."

"You'd eat anything served with butter." Hespera rolled her eyes at her sister.

"You'd love anything as long as it was cute." Luna shot back.

"You both would fight about anything as long as it was petty." Sol interjected.

…

"Hahaha!" They all laughed together.

Lau smiled happily behind Ciel, rarely was the house so alive with light voices and pretty women.

"Seems like there's going to be some lively times ahead, eh Earl?"

"…_**GET OUT!**_" Ciel snapped.

Xxcxxxcccxxxcxxxcxxx

"Mister Agni sir… that is your name correct?" Felix stood nervously by the man who was quickly preparing tea, "There really is no need to show such hospitality when you and your master are the guests here."

Agni turned around, a refreshing grin on his face. It was so bright that Felix had to look away, a light blush of embarrassment on his face. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the five people following them. Even more surprised that Sebastian hadn't.

"**It's no trouble Mr…?"** Agni addressed Felix, not knowing his name.

Felix held out his hand, a welcoming smile on his face as the man shook it. He had strong hands.

"Nhell. Felix Nhell. I'm Master Bellingham's guardian and butler."

"**Ah, so you are very important to him. It is great to see such strong companionship between master and butler as it is with Ciel and Sebastian, as well as you and your young master."** Agni smiled.

Felix understood that this man was very pure, not to the point of ignorance, for he sounded wise as well, but so cleansed that it made everything evil seem like a mere worm compared to the power of the heavens.

"That's kind of you to say." Felix said.

"**Not kindness, but the truth…" **Agni looked up at Felix, trusting, **"If I may confide in you for a moment, I was curious as to why Sebastian was such a violent man? He seems to be stressed and it is making me worry about him slightly as a fellow human being."**

_Saint…He's a saint._ Felix almost cried at such a man existing, sniffing before composing himself.

"Sebastian is the Head Butler of the household, he watches over the servants and the entire manor, some of his tasks are given to me but he still has a lot of tasks on his plate protecting the young master as well." Felix explained, "And to be honest…"

He knew that if Sebastian was here, he'd probably be pressed against the wall with threats pouring in his ear right now.

"_He doesn't have hardly any friends, the only people he talks to about his feelings with are his cats he has outside!_"

"**Oh poor man, I must relieve some of his chores while he is here…" **Agni stated before smiling, **"Don't worry Mister Felix, I shall also befriend Sebastian before we return to India. Every man needs a friend to help in times of need. You can count on me that I will never leave him to do anything strenuous while I am here!"**

Felix paled, "Oh no, that's not what I meant-"

"**I'm sure Mr. Sebastian is just reluctant to share his feelings because he is shy. But no man can hide in a shell forever! I shall help him in anyway possible!"**

"You really don't have to-"

"**Starting now!"**

With that Agni whirled out of the kitchen, leaving it in a bright afterglow of happiness and purity before the dismal darkness began to creep back in. The door creaked open and the black haired demon in question walked in.

"The young master gave a rather long and loud complaint towards the many guests now situated in our household. Two of them unexpected while the other three not expected so soon." Sebastian sighed before narrowing his eyes at Felix, "You bring trouble everywhere don't you?"

Felix turned and started preparing an evening snack for Kurt, Sebastian's rhetorical question hung in the air, unanswered as the redhead's back faced the butler. The intimidating demon smiled and walked towards him, reveling in the way Felix flinched in fear. Good. He liked seeing the man's wild gaze. It didn't matter if they were wild with fear or with fury.

"I received a call from your 'sisters' a while back, they told me that you could never be mine…" Sebastian saw the man halt in his preparation.

"I don't know what they were-" Felix tried to cut in, growing more and more uncomfortable now that he was facing the demon once more. Those eyes…were precarious.

"Worried that I would _**steal you away…**_" Sebastian continued, he loved the sense of anxiety on the man's skin as Sebastian reached into the cupboard above Felix's head, "I wonder Mr. Nhell…they also claimed to be a coven. The question is…"

He brought the cup down with a clank beside Felix's arm, his scarlet eyes catching the flinch. Sebastian brought up his arms up again, caging Felix, his arms on either side of his skull. He could hear it; the fast pace of blood running through the seemingly human veins of the man in front of him, a resonance of pure panic. He could smell the spicy scent of twilight, his skin fair like the moon, almost iridescent. His hair was akin to the heated flames of hell, wispy and always drawing gazes, lecherous or otherwise. Then in those golden eyes were the echo of a hidden soul, held closed by a red gate that kept all out…until recently

"Why are you so important to keep around, hm?" Just a bit further and he could consume him, consume those blood rich tendrils and devour those rose dusted lips so soft and ripe for the taking-

"_Step away vile demon."_ Luna hissed, a blade at Sebastian's throat, _"Go leech off another human."_

The demon smirked, but released his prey…for now.

"Seems I was right to believe that you all have a bit more information than what is socially acceptable…"

Luna scoffed, her black hair thrown back wildly with the movement of her scowled face. She was a wild mustang, untamed, _dangerous._ As soon as the demon was a respectable distance away from the redhead, she lowered her weapon. Felix tried to compose himself. His heart was moving faster than a train; it felt like it was going to crash, like it almost had. All he could picture were those glowing amethyst eyes luring him in like a mouse to a trap.

"We mean no harm to your master Demon of Phantomhive." Sol entered her eyes a bit unnerving with their light pink shade.

Sebastian wondered how such women managed to be more intimidating than he, but he supposed the Marchioness was a perfect example. They were no doubt cut from the same cloth.

"So you are witches then?" Sebastian asked, truly curious to how they managed to stay alive in such society. It was rare to meet one nowadays.

"We are descended from a clan of witches known as the Pendragons, though L and H here are the only ones left with abilities, seeing as we out grow them. I am the eldest sister, S." Sol explained, but her voice suggested that despite growing out of her powers she still was a force to be reckoned with.

"I am H. Though having my abilities…I do not believe in an unfair fight. I have fast legs, and that is all I need." Hespera nodded at the demon, more mellow than the others it seemed.

"OH! And I love things with beady eyes! Like Kurt! He's the cutest darn thing on this side of London~!" She almost squealed.

Sebastian had thought too soon it seemed.

"We're not here to converse with demons!" Luna spat. Felix walked forward, though avoiding Sebastian.

"Then madams, might I ask why you came here?"

"We were here to see if this is a suitable working environment for Cain-Im sorry- _Felix_." Hespera quickly fixed her sentence when she saw the solemn glance from their publisher.

"I think we can all agree." Luna hissed and pointed at Sebastian, "That he is a threat!"

"So what do you suggest then?" Sol raised an eyebrow and sighed. Really this was all so troublesome.

Luna huffed and grasped Felix's arm, before offering her suggestion. Sebastian waited, though a small amount of worry sprouted in his dead heart, what would she suggest? That Felix goes back to the factory?

"Brother is going to come with us, to city of Verona, away from this beast!"

…well this wasn't going according to plan.

**A/N: 40 visitors and hits! 0.o I'm so surprised and happy! XD What shall be Felix's fate? And what of Kurt and Ciel?**


	23. A Reason to Stay1

**A/N: This is to my buddy Gabby who so 'kindly' pushed me for this chapter. XD **

**Chapter 23: A Reason to Stay1**

"V-Verona?" Felix paled as he thought of it.

They all stood frozen, Luna's finger still pointed accusingly at the demon, having been revealed that they were all aware of Ciel's contract with Sebastian, though the details were still sketchy considering that all the information came from Felix's dreams which were becoming less and less frequent, but…he truthfully hadn't been getting his 'required' amount of sleep. Insomniac's habits…

"Whoa, aren't you jerking this a bit far L?" Hespera sweated nervously.

Though her sisters seemed to disapprove of their relationship, she really saw no immense harm in it, as long as the demon didn't try anything funny. But from what she's seen of the Phantomhive boy, Ciel would never allow such a thing in fear of Kurt being hurt. These were sensitive relationships that were forming, she was aware of the trials and errors both couplets would make, but that would fortify their bonds and give Felix the support he needed to finally reveal himself.

"I am not!" Luna hissed, "Aren't you worried for him?"

"In truth I am not…" Hespera said, she wasn't the type to lie it seemed, "He's not a teenager anymore, it's time we started letting him make his own decisions."

"Like sending him into the hands of this beast's claws to be torn apart and ripped to shreds?" Luna hissed, "Leaving himself bleeding on the ground like crow-food and Kurt is left out to dry, like a cloth wrung by the hands of Phantomhive."

"_I warn you not to spite my master's name so precariously."_ Sebastian hissed, his eyes glowing.

"I warn you not to assume that Felix is yours so eagerly." Luna hissed back.

Sol sighed and lowered Luna's arm, "Now now, I do believe H to be right in this case. Felix should be making his own choices."

Felix sighed in relief.

"However…" Sol began again, making his heart jump as she turned her pink eyes on his.

"If you find no reason to stay, then I think it is best to leave the Phantomhive Estate." Sol completed.

_While you still can…_She added on without saying it out loud. After all, it was implied.

"What about Kurt?" Felix offered.

"He could easily be brought along with us, I'm sure he would enjoy the hillsides of Italy." Luna waved it off.

"Who would help Michael?"

"Who is helping him now?" Hespera raised an eyebrow, really he was terrible at this.

"We are not looking for _excuses_, with nothing to follow them up." Sol sighed, "A _reason_ that you should be here. What goal are you trying to accomplish by staying here? What _have _you been trying to accomplish? You have time, we'll be staying here for as long as Prince Soma and Sir Agni remain here, during that time you can offer a reason or choose to leave."

"…Alright then." Felix bowed slightly, "I will provide a reason to stay."

"Or you will decide to leave," Luna hissed, "I'll be here to persuade you."

"L…" Sol scolded, "Perhaps it's best we go to bed."

Luna grumbled something incoherently and stomped off with Sol behind her, throwing a serious gaze towards Felix, showing her that she would swing either way depending on what he chose. Hespera stayed behind after her sister's departure, standing up and walking over to Sebastian.

"My lady?" Felix called to her questioningly.

In a split second she had a knife to Sebastian's throat, surprising the demon in question with her speed and the strength in which she pressed the blade into his skin. It was shocking to think that such a human existed with such inhuman abilities, though Agni also disproved this thought.

Slicing his throat, just enough to see a drop of blood she released him and passed the knife to Felix, who fumbled with it slightly before swiping it with his shirt, ignoring his shaking hands. He never thought he'd live to see Sebastian's blood. His hands stopped shaking at the thought; Sebastian bled, just like any other man.

Hespera turned to him with a slight smile and she patted Sebastian's chest with a comforting firmness.

"Thank you for the demonstration Sebastian, it was most needed and will turn in your favor."

For once in his life, Sebastian found himself slightly confused, but pushed it off as a legitimate threat against him, warning him that she could kill him at anytime; at any point were he to harm Felix she would kill him without a second thought.

"I'll be taking my leave now, I trust Felix to find a good enough reason to stay." She smiled at her brother of different blood, and caressed his cheek with one hand while ruffling his hair with the other.

"You're still so shut in my brother, I wish to see the day where I can look into your eyes and know in truth that who I'm looking at is the real you." She sighed and her eyes darted sadly between the two golden irises, "Slowly but surely your gates are opening, and I couldn't watch them close again. Find the reason to stay Felix, if not for you, do it for me."

"I'll try…" Felix promised, his eyes darting to Sebastian's curious gaze for a second.

She smiled and nodded to Sebastian before walking away.

"Well she's quite the interesting person…" Sebastian commented, just as Hespera's head popped back in.

"Oh yes!" She added, "Sebastian, S may or may not have worn a few deep circles into the carpet, so you might want to take care of those. L also managed to rip the curtains in the hallway mid-rampage, so be a dear and have Felix tend to those. He's a magnificent at sewing."

"Is he now?" Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, I am in fact." Felix huffed and kept his head high, "With a master like Kurt I have to have many skills that ignorant demons might find effeminate."

"Oh I'm sure that I'm not the only one Mr. Nhell…" Sebastian replied in amusement.

"_Bastard_…" Felix murmured to himself, not that Sebastian caught that statement _**at all.**_

"I dare say you're the first human with the gall to address me in such a way."

"I dare say you don't know half of the things I plan to address you as from now on." Felix retorted, "Bastard."

Sebastian chuckled, "It's probably best to get your required sleep, right _darling?_"

Felix jumped out of his skin at the new pet name. He turned around to Sebastian with frightened eyes.

"_No…_" He stated with wide eyes, "_You're not going to-_"

"Ah, look at the time," Sebastian sighed, "I must tend to my master now."

"Sebastian!" Felix growled.

"Goodnight _darling_." He smirked as he exited, "Sleep well."

Xxxcxxxcccxxxccxxxx

Felix sighed as he felt the pillow beneath his head, he had gotten used to the soft bedding so unlike the cold floors of his factory. Michael had written him, asking how he was and telling him that he shouldn't be a lazy prat like he was at the printing press, though they both knew that wasn't true. His mind drifted to what Hespera had said, her eyes sad…so sad.

_Cain…open the gate more Cain. _The voices returned and Felix clutched his head, trying to get them out.

"Go away!" He hissed.

_I can't go away. _The voice replied, _For I am you._

"My name is Felix Nhell."

_Come now, we both know that isn't true. _The voice scoffed and seemed to pry at his brain, _You remember it, but only locked it away. What you wish to forget can never truly be forgotten._

"If I locked it away, it must be bad enough that I don't want to remember it."

_Then let's discuss the problem at hand then, you obviously want to stay here, yet you cannot find the reason why._

"A reason for leaving this place is because I'm hearing voices," Felix huffed, "Look at me, having a conversation with myself. I'm going nuts."

_You're not crazy, well…not in that way I suppose, but falling for a demon of all things is certainly in the classification of insane activities._

"I am **not** falling for that bastard, I'm a man anyway." Felix hissed, "You know what? I'm just going to ignore you until you go away."

_You mean until __**you**__go away?_

"…"

_You cannot ignore me forever! I __**am**__ you! You cannot deny this for much longer, I'm sure you can hear them as well. Your screams from the past coming back to haunt you like the devil haunts the earth. A man, such a thing as gender didn't stop you as an adolescent now did it?_

"How the hell-?"

_I know everything you've done, because it's exactly as I have done. I even know what you have locked away. Poor little Cain, drenched in the blood of your own kin. Soaking into your clothes, your skin, your hair turned an even darker red from the pouring liquid. The shine of metal, the sound of hacking human bones. One; CRRRACk! Two; CRRRACk! Three: CRRRACk!_

"Stop it…just stop it. I was three when my parents disappeared and I was sent to an orphanage."

_You were six when your parents were murdered and then after being questioned by Estonian police men you became mute and were sent to the Correctional Center for Orphaned Children-_

"_**NO!**_" Felix shouted and the voice disappeared, as if thrown away by his demanding shriek.

Xxxxcxxxcccxxxcxxxx

"Ciel?" Kurt cocked his head in confusion, "What are you doing out here?"

Ciel turned around, he wasn't surprised to see Kurt in his evening dress enter the garden where the young earl sat on the stone bench, mulling his thoughts out to the stone and sky. It was a clear night, but it was growing awfully cold. Snow still covered the ground and Kurt became worried when he saw Ciel wore no shoes. Kurt walked towards him, wrapping his own robe closer to his form.

"Ciel?" He hesitantly put a hand on his friend's shoulders, "Ciel?"

There was no response, only the light breeze as his blood began to freeze. Ciel turned his head towards Kurt, his eye patch on the ground getting covered by snowflakes. Kurt gasped as he saw Ciel's sapphire iris, cold and unwavering, and the other covered by cobalt blue tendrils significant only to the Phantomhives.

"Kurt…it's so cold out here. Should I be…alive?" Ciel asked in confusion.

"What do you mean? Of course you should be alive!" Kurt gave a weak laugh.

"I don't want to live Kurt, you can end that for me can't you?" Ciel suddenly grasped Kurt's wrists, "You can kill me can't you Kurt?"

"What are you saying?"

Suddenly Ciel's face was not his own, it twisted into the face of his mother, with her familiar silver tendrils blowing gently in the wind. Her icy eyes focused on Kurt's own emerald gaze, keeping him locked in pain and terror.

"Kill him Alexander!" The voice was that of his fathers, "Kill him like you did your own ill mother! Mother-murderer! **Death searcher! Bringer of shame and hatred! You think he could like you? Who could like you when you're nothing more than a blood thirsty creature meant to reap souls?"**

"N-No…" He felt the familiar blade in his hands once more, that overflow of power, he looked in terror at the shard-turned-scythe in his grasp, "NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!"

He swung not of his own accord and Ciel's bloody screams echoed through his skull.

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!**_" He screeched, then it all was gone in a flash.

Xxxcxxxcccxxxcxxxx

"Felix!" Kurt left his room, sniffling and calling his butler's name, "Felix!"

He wiped his eyes and flinched when he ran into a rather tall body. He looked up in embarrassment as he saw the thin black-haired woman from before, looking down at him in surprise and confusion.

"S-Sorry…" He hiccupped and was about to move past her when she knelt down and gripped his wrists.

"No need, what's with the waterworks?" She almost demanded out of him, when she received no response, she shook him lightly, "Well?"

"I-I had a nightmare..w-where I killed Ciel…" He sniffed again and Luna felt a twinge of pity towards the poor child. She sighed and wiped his tears with a handkerchief gently. Kurt was surprised that she had soft hands.

"They are only dreams…sometimes, our subconscious plays tricks on us." She tried to comfort, "They turn our fears into dreams, so that if we were to experience them in real life we will know how to handle them. So, would you kill Ciel Phantomhive if you had the choice to?"

"No, of course not!" Kurt retorted and she smiled. It was such a pretty smile that Kurt's tears stopped falling.

"Then there is nothing to fear is there?" She raised an eyebrow before sighing, "You know, Felix has nightmares too. He's lived them."

"He does? He has?"

She nodded, "When I first found Felix, he was selling old textbooks to people on the street, trying his best to survive after his mother's passing. I was going to pass him by, but something about him stopped me. Perhaps it was those striking gold eyes begging for help and looking so lost, like a child, or that red hair that reminded me of a clown. I asked him if he was illiterate, and when he said no, I offered him a position in the Choppy Enquirer."

Kurt's eyes widened, "You mean you all are-!"

"Hush, and yes." She smiled again and Kurt had to admit that he'd misjudged her, "Now then, I'm sure Felix would want you asleep no?"

He nodded and she turned him back the way he came.

"Then get to bed, Goodnight Kurt."

He nodded to her before going off to his chambers, preparing for the day tomorrow that was sure to be filled with excitement.

**A/N: Luna's not so bad after all! ^-^ Okay, she's still a you-know-what, but she's a kind hearted you-know-what! This is the last chapter off of my laptop since I have to turn it in to the school this Wednesday, but I shall continue to the best of my abilities on my old Dell computer.**


	24. A Reason to Stay2

CE:24

**A/N: Hey guys! I said that the last chapter would be the last on my laptop, but I figured that I should suck as much energy out of this thing while I have it. I was wrong, it has to be turned in on Friday. So sad, so sad. I might just buy another laptop with the money I've saved up, one just for the summer months.**

**Chapter 24: A Reason to Stay2**

"So they plan to take Felix and possibly Kurt back with them to Verona?" Ciel asked to confirm what Sebastian was telling him.

His butler didn't seem all that distressed by this fact, and in truth Ciel wasn't too stressed out about it either. It seemed any time one or both of them left the manor they always seemed to return despite that.

There was quite a commotion this morning also, that Indian butler had taken him up and carried him about like an oversized doll, Lau was in the house as well for unknown reasons, and the servants had just come crashing into the master bedroom raving about something strange with the gardens and such. He didn't _want_ to know what the Prince and Kurt were up to this morning. Felix was probably still mulling over what possible reasons he had to stay.

"That is correct my lord." Sebastian nodded.

"Hm. See to it that this coven is kept busy…" Ciel ordered.

"As you wish." The butler smiled, "The Prince and should be enough to keep them occupied while we continue the investigation young master."

"You may leave Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed in that familiar manner before closing the door behind him, Ciel obviously wasn't sleeping that well if the bags under his eyes gave any notion to that fact. He was considerably paler too; he should start serving more meats. Speaking of meals…

"I must go see to the mess those servants made, judging by their excitement it must be pretty vulgar…"

Xxxcxxxcccxxxcxxxx

Felix stared in awe; he even felt a tear come to his right eye, at the sight of the pristine white sheets blowing on the line, drying calmly. The garden wasn't torched to the ground! It had that pure feeling that seemed to follow their guests everywhere. Hespera sat perched on top of one of the fountains, obviously in the middle of her early sunrise meditation. Luna and Sol sat sipping tea with Lau in the garden. He could smell the scent of good food coming from the kitchen, a rare and inviting smell to his nose that was used to the scent of burning charred meats and explosive soups.

The rest of the servants had the same feeling of beauty and overwhelming light, he saw Sebastian come up to his right. He looked stunned, and he had a very good reason to be.

"What happened?" He asked, for the first time, he asked this question without any sense of anger.

"A miracle! It's a bloody freaking miracle!" Kurt yelled happily at the top of his lungs as he ran happily through the pathways, clear for the first time. Lau seemed to find the whole ordeal amusing.

_He should be a good influence on the young earl…_ the Chinese Mafia lord thought wisely.

"**Ah, it was presumptuous of me, but I have prepared all of this myself!**" Agni smiled warmly as he approached.

"Oh you shouldn't have! Please just relax as you are our guest…" Sebastian turned towards the Indian butler.

"**Oh, but it's nothing!**" Agni waved his hands in front of him sheepishly.

The Indian man darted a quick wink towards Felix, showing that he remembered his promise to befriend the Phantomhive butler. The redhead groaned and raised a hand to his face. Such a religious and pure being was trying to become best friends with a sadistic demon from hell.

"**The Prince is of course excluded, however I am a mere butler.**" Agni explained, "**So I think the least I can do is lend the hard-working Sebastian and Felix a hand.**"

"Agni…" Felix echoed the man's name thankfully.

Sebastian turned towards the three dunces behind them, with a sadistic smile gracing his lips as his aura sparkled.

"_Why don't you all kneel down on the ground and beg for even a mere scrap of Agni's talents?_" Sebastian asked rhetorically, "_Perhaps it would improve even __**you**__ a little."_

"…"

"Gimme some scraps! Scraps!" Mayrene demanded, reaching for Agni's coat.

"Some for me!" Finny added and followed after Mayrene.

"Me too!" Bard followed suit and soon the three were banging heads with each other and kicking up dust, trying to get some of Agni's talents.

Hespera was there in a flash, holding Mayrene and Finny by their collars, while Bard stopped altogether on his own. The chef gulped as he saw the intimidating woman before him, he reminded her of his drill sergeant, about to punish him for being out of line.

"No more scraps." She stated dully before releasing the two of them. Agni looked grateful and Felix growled at the three servants.

"HE DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY! (I don't think)"

xxxcxxxcccxxxcxxxx

"…So?" Kurt started off the conversation before digging into the amazing food, his eyes sparkled and he gave Agni a thumbs up, "You're cooking is bloody amazing!"

"Language…" Felix sighed and pulled off Kurt's bandanna, "We're in the presence of guests."

Felix looked at the Indian butler standing behind the prince. The Pendragon Coven sat to Kurt's right, completing the Phantomhive table for once in a rather long while, Ciel and the Prince at the heads of the table with Kurt to Ciel's right. Felix picked up his ward's plate and noticed the vegetables still present, he set it back down, ignoring Kurt's fuss about hating beans.

"**I am happy to receive such praise.**" Agni smiled, not minding the boy's manners at all, pouring Soma another cup of tea.

"How long do you all intend to stay in my house?" Ciel asked in irritation.

"**We'll leave once our work is done.**" Soma replied.

"We'll leave when they leave." Sol replied with a nod from her sisters.

"Aren't you two looking for someone?" Lau asked from Ciel's left, directing the question to Agni and Soma.

"So what if they are, and why do you four feel need to stay here also?" He asked Lau and the Coven.

"To see if Felix should stay or go." Luna stated.

"What's wrong with me staying here?" Lau pouted.

"**Oh yeah, we're looking for a lady.**" Soma pulled out a picture, a child's drawing by the looks of it, the hair was made from large swipes of ink, the eyes large circles with dots to serve as pupils, body similar to a cartoon angel, and a dot in the middle of the poor disheveled character's forehead, "**This lady; Her name is Mina, a maidservant at my palace, I drew that myself! It's so good that once you see her you'll recognize her for sure! Isn't she a beauty?**"

Ciel handed the picture to Felix, who looked it over sweating.

"_Sebastian, can you find her with this?_" He whispered to the man beside him.

"Even for **me** that's…" He sighed and sweat dropped, such was the fate of a Phantomhive butler, "I'll try my best then…"

"Lemme see!" Kurt snatched the picture and his eyes went wide, "What the bloody hell-Mph! Frmilx!"

Felix muffled the words pouring out of Kurt's foul mouth, he really wasn't a noble after all. Had he been anywhere else, Felix's reaction would be much of the same. Lau chuckled at the sight and took the picture.

"I have never seen such a beautiful lady!" Lau complimented. (lied)

"Liar…" Kurt mumbled, directing the whisper towards Lau.

"Ah, I seem to remember a family heirloom; a vase to be exact. Oh woe, to think it was stolen out from under me, perhaps I should-"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kurt waved frantically; it seemed Lau wasn't going to let the whole thing go.

"Of course oh young Prince of Thieves, I've seem to just forgotten what I'd said…huh." Lau feigned confusion.

"So why is this woman in England?" Kurt asked, diverting the conversation away from stolen objects.

Suddenly Agni, Hespera, and Soma were kneeling before a statue behind Lau, it was a bit…interesting to say the least. Ciel didn't seem interested in how the hell such a heavy bronze object got there, but rather he was a bit irritated that the two were not only ignoring him, but Kurt as well. That was just…irritating for him.

"What the hell is this all of a sudden?" Kurt stood up, "Where did they get that statue from?"

"My thoughts exactly." Felix murmured in confusion, "It seems they are praying…"

_But that's such an awful and surreal figure of God…_He finished in his head.

"A figure of God…?" Sebastian looked just as confused.

They all approached the statue, and found it was just as horrid looking up close. It was a bit disrespectful, but was this really how they wanted their god depicted?

"It's just a statue of a woman who who's holding a man's head, and is wearing men's heads while dancing happily on a man's stomach…" Luna sighed.

"That's how I see it…" Sol agreed.

"It's something like that I suppose…" Felix sweat-dropped.

Agni seemed to finish his prayer as he sat up to explain, "**This is a statue of Kali, the goddess from the Hindu religion that we have faith in.**"

"So it's a god from India?" Ciel inquired.

"I remember some of what you're talking about now," Sol nodded and sipped her tea once more, "Kali is the wife of the god Shiva and is also the goddess of power; she protects from misfortune and gives lots of benefits."

"A long time ago…" Hespera sat up, done with her prayers as well, "A demon recklessly challenged the goddess to fight with him. The victory of course went to Kali the goddess…_however_…since then her destructive urge has not settled. The goddess became absorbed in destruction and massacres; Continuous massacres, making necklaces from men's heads, drinking blood, etc."

"**Other gods couldn't stop Kali the goddess, so they decided to destroy this world at any costs!**" Agni grew extremely passionate with the story, it seemed he was far more religious than first anticipated, "**At that time, in order to protect this world, the god Shiva who is her husband lay down at her feet!** **After she had trampled on her husband with her dirty legs, Kali returned to us and this world returned to its peaceful state."**

"Ah, so that's why he's being trampled on," Sebastian realized, "It's just a matrimonial quarrel."

"Maybe he should've done it before so many were killed…" Ciel and Kurt said at the same time.

"So in other words," Felix summarized it, "Kali is the goddess in Hindu religion that defeated the demon after a time of struggle. She is holding the head of the demon she defeated as proof."

"It's as you say." Hespera nodded.

"If such a strong person exists, I should be careful when I go to India…" Sebastian filed this information in his brain. Felix pulled him off to the side for a quick moment.

"Bastard, are you _trying_ to reveal that you're a demon?" He hissed.

"Why of course not _darling_." Sebastian smirked when Felix pushed him away and returned to Kurt's side.

"**So I have finished praying now! Let's go out midgets, you two can be my guides!**"

Soma seemed to have an unknown amount of strength, because he swooped Ciel up underneath his left arm within seconds. Felix put a hand on Kurt's shoulder to protect him from the same fate, when Soma tried to pick up the small child with his free arm.

"Why us?" Kurt demanded, he didn't want to lug this royal prat around with them, "Besides our names aren't midget, they are Ciel and Kurt!"

"**Then Ciel and Kurt, I order you to lead the way.**" Soma started walking, grabbing Kurt and dragging him from the chair.

Felix gave Sebastian a slightly panicked look and the black-haired butler stepped in front of the indignant prince.

"I'm deeply sorry…" He began.

_That's so bull…_ Felix thought.

"…but it has already been scheduled for the young masters to study and work today." Sebastian finished.

Felix nodded, "Truly we apologize, but they need to be educated young lords."

"As you can see we're very busy." Ciel walked out with Sebastian.

"If you want to look for that person than just do it yourself." Kurt added, though he'd rather help than do lessons, Soma was a bit like a whirlwind and probably wouldn't be any fun.

Xxxcxxxcxxxcxxxxx

"Felix…really I'm no good at musical instruments." Kurt huffed.

"Well, the piano is simple enough. I had to play it at Lord Greenwood's, though I wasn't very good…at all…but I know the basic notes and chords!" Felix huffed.

"And you want to be better than Sebastian at everything-"

"I thought I already told you to respect your elders!" Felix retorted, a light flush on his cheeks as he pushed a simple set of chords that were set to the violin song that Ciel was going to play, it seemed Sebastian had thought of something good again…dammit.

"-instead of governess Adams and the others, I shall serve as your tutor for the duration of time in London."

Sol was in the corner again wearing circles in the carpet, making Sebastian's eyebrow twitch. Really, did these witches have any respect for the manor and his hard work at all? Luna obviously didn't by the way she was searching all of their shelves seemingly for good books and pulling out books left and right.

"What are you doing L?" Hespera asked from the window sill where she was sitting cross-legged, trying to relax but failing at the sound of books hitting the carpet rather roughly.

"Looking for a secret passage…" Luna murmured, "All these old houses have them…lots of old gold and other heirlooms and such."

"Stop searching my house!" Ciel growled, Luna snorted and continued to pull at them.

"Gold…?" Kurt almost drooled, "Treasures?"

Felix snapped his fingers to get his ward's attention back on the piano. Ciel looked back to Sebastian who put a few papers of music on the intricate stand.

"Chaconne of Bach." Kurt gulped.

"This piece of music is extremely high level…" Ciel looked up at Sebastian a bit angrily, "How can I play-?"

Sebastian put the bow from his own violin beneath Ciel's chin to bring it back up.

"Because it's hard, if you can do this you will gain confidence." Sebastian smirked, "That is my method as a tutor."

"That statement is going to come back to bite you in the backside someday Sebastian…" Felix muttered.

"Ah Felix, do you have any problems with my education policy? It is only my method as a tutor."

Felix clicked his tongue and showed Kurt where to put his fingers, muttering something about stupid demons.

"Sadism is a bad habit Sebastian, with bad actions, karma follows." Hespera spoke.

"Karma?" Kurt inquired curiously.

"It means what goes around, comes around." Luna sighed.

"If you do bad things to others, others will do bad things to you." Felix added on.

"Do not do to others, what you yourself would want done to you." Sol muttered, starting another circle.

Sebastian ignored them and instead told Ciel to be ready, Kurt readied his hands.

The melody flowed out very steadily, but it was a bit difficult to keep up since Kurt was still just starting out. He tried to express the tune with severity and piety. Somehow he managed pretty well.

"Great job Kurt. Keep going." Felix encouraged as he flipped the page.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with the mixed sounds of beautiful piano accompaniment and the flowing of Ciel's expert hands trailing the strings of the violin like magic. Felix felt his heart swell with pride. Maybe this was a good reason to stay? He and Kurt were learning so much despite their reluctance, hell, Kurt had invented so many good toys for the Funtom company alongside Ciel already, the earl had even admitted to Kurt's great imagination.

The moment was ruined by loud and foreign twanging sounds echoing through the room like Big Ben itself. They tried to ignore it.

"Express the tune with intense emotions…" Felix directed.

"At the appropriate times, use the sound to represent anger." Sebastian spoke over the sound, "Very good young master."

_Well I certainly have a lot of anger at this point…_ Ciel thought, his eye twitching.

Felix couldn't take it anymore; he turned to Agni and Soma who were playing two different instruments. Agni's looked like Indian drums, while Soma's could be identified as a sitar. No wonder the sounds were so bad now, that guitar-like instrument totally didn't fit in with the piano or the violin.

"Er…what are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"**Hmm?**" Soma looked up and smiled excitedly, he obviously was a hog for attention, "**I just think it would be good to spend some time with the brats today. I am also talented when it comes to musical instruments.**"

"GET OUT!" Ciel demanded, his voice shaking the manor as the two men were thrown out.

Xxxcxxxcccxxxcxxxc

"Next it's time for art study." Sebastian stood beside a bowl of fruit and a bottle of wine, meant to serve as a still-life.

The Coven had left to go walk the gardens, Felix had sent Mayrene to attend to them as he still had to continue his lessons with Kurt, he hoped that the bumbling maid would be able to entertain them…and that Luna didn't drill the poor maid to the bone.

"Look for balance calmly…" Felix told Kurt.

"Bring out the depth." Sebastian added.

"**What? Drawing a bottle is boring isn't it?**" Soma scoffed, "**Drawing a picture is better with a beautiful naked woman right?**"

"Ah, but there are no beautiful women here." Lau chuckled.

Soma looked about the room, while Sebastian and the rest of them had their jaws dropped at such an accusation.

"**Hm. You're right.**" Soma grabbed Felix by his arm and tugged off his jacket, "**You'll do, undress!**"

"Why me?" Felix struggled, but Soma wouldn't let go.

"**You may be a man, but you are quite feminine despite that, now hurry up!**"

Sebastian was by Felix in an instant, deftly, but firmly he pulled his toy away and wrapped his own jacket around him, Felix's shirt had been torn by the man-handling he'd just gotten. If looks could kill, Soma would be dead. He averted his eyes from the Prince for the better sight of Felix's pristine white shoulders exposed to his eyes, they looked so soft that he considered just drawing Felix himself.

"You may go change Felix." Kurt basically ordered, he too was glaring daggers at the prince, as was Ciel. One of their own had been disrespected in such a way, it was most displeasing.

"GET OUT!"

Xxxcxxxcccxxxxcxxxx

"The samples of the limited Christmas goods from our Yorkshire factory have arrived." Sebastian motioned towards the tree with many small toys beneath it.

Ciel hugged the nearest bunny, squeezing it as tight as he could to get a good feel of it, he rather liked holding things smaller than him within his grasp, he still held a pillow while he slept, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"It feels good now that they remade it." Ciel commented.

"Next, the production plan for next year has arrived from headquarters." Sebastian continued, "It seems Master Kurt's new products like the Christmas Cracker are having favorable sales at the Herriot Department Store."

Kurt did a small victory dance and Felix returned, tugging his tailcoat on over a crisp new blouse.

"Hey kid, I'm back." He smiled and ruffled his hair and Kurt tried pulling out a bandanna to wrap around his head, only for it to be confiscated again, "Good sales?"

"You bet!"

"Though since our kid customers are the majority, we need to keep producing more toys." Ciel added.

_Maybe that's another reason to continue here, Kurt is making the Funtom Company thrive with his new ideas…_Felix thought.

Soma came in and was offering a new toy idea, one with some stupid elephant and a moving trunk. He was kicked out right away, a new record of nine seconds. Fencing was next, he saw Sol walk back inside from the garden and caught her gaze. That's all he needed to do before she nodded and waved him over. He quickly walked over to her.

"Do you have your reason?" She asked.

"My reason for staying is that Kurt is finally getting an education he deserves. He's learning about the world, and so many options are opening up for him. The Funtom Company is thriving because of him, I'm sure that Ciel wants Kurt to stay and be a partner in the Company permanently, and I'm so proud of him…" He offered.

"…" Sol thought about it for a moment before sighing, "Felix, that's not a sufficient answer."

"Why not?" Felix asked in exasperation.

"Those are all sufficient reasons for _Kurt_ to remain here." She smiled, "But not for you, I assure you that there is a reason though Cain, you will find it I'm sure."

Her gaze darted to Sebastian and back to Felix, to his bright gold eyes.

"You're finally opening up aren't you?" She smiled and ruffled his hair, "It would be sad to see you go."

"Hespera said the same thing…" Felix furrowed his eyebrows, "But I'm still not sure I understand."

She sighed and patted his cheek, he turned back towards the commotion, seeing Kurt waiting on the side lines with a mischievous sparkle in his emerald eyes as he watched Ciel toss a saber to Soma. They were going to fence?

"**So, if I beat you, you will play with me?**" Soma asked.

"Only if you **win**." Ciel tilted his chin up with pride and an almost disgusted look that came whenever the boy snapped, "If you lose then you must keep quiet and stay out of my way."

"Five bouts in three minutes." Kurt smiled, "The one with the highest score wins."

"**So, let's start!**" Soma charged at Ciel, swinging his saber below at Ciel's calves, hoping to knock the small boy off his feet, the young earl's smirk was almost as twisted as his butlers, the sword bent as soon as it hit Ciel's left leg.

"That is not a valid point in fencing." Ciel mocked.

"Too bad!" Kurt laughed and Ciel charged him again, "He looks a bit like a fish out of water."

"**You coward! I don't even know the rules! What the hell are valid points?**" Soma exclaimed as he dodged. The two younger masters of the house wore smiles befitting an imp.

_Oh no…since when were these two such sadistic children?_ Felix thought with a sigh, he blamed Sebastian.

"The bastard is a bad influence." He muttered.

"I'm starting to get quite used to that title _darling_." Sebastian stated from right behind him, making him jump and spin around, "But how exactly am I a bad influence?"

"You're making our children sadistic, all of our children. Even Lady Elizabeth is a bit more dangerous now." Felix grumbled.

"Ah, _**our**_ children." Sebastian smirked, "What a thought Mr. Nhell."

Felix growled and very discreetly flipped off the demon, some of his country rebellious nature creeping back into his eyes. Sebastian noticed the fire in Felix's gaze; it was that of the long-haired beast residing in his soul. They were one in the same after all, it seemed that the gate was starting to open further. Sebastian wondered when he would be able to see what lain inside those towering red gates…

"It's your fault that you don't know the rules." Ciel told him.

"A match is a match." Kurt agreed, swinging his own saber around his finger.

"The saber is hard to use if it's swinging left and right." Felix sighed.

Ciel easily dodged the blows Soma was trying to inflict by swinging the sword at him horizontally.

"Thrusting forward is the basic idea of fencing, not to scythe the sword horizontally." Ciel told Agni.

_He's teaching him…_ Felix thought with a slight smile.

"His torso is wide open!" Kurt called.

"I am perfectly aware." Ciel smiled and thrust forward towards the Princes abdomen.

Out of nowhere came Agni, blocking the blows instinctually, "**Prince this is dangerous!**"

Without thinking and before Felix could get close enough to stop it, Agni hit the pressure point in Ciel's arm, right on the connection between his biceps and his forearm.

"Ciel!" Felix was at his side in a second, along with Kurt who tried to help him up.

"**C-Ciel sir! My deepest apologies! My body moved on its own when I thought the Prince was going to lose!**" Agni apologized and looked about ready to have a heart attack.

"Allow me to see my lord." Sebastian gently picked up Ciel's arm and held it, Felix rolled up the young earl's sleeves gently while Kurt just sat fretting. Ciel was in pain…

Lau looked over the four, as did Luna and the others. There was no doubting that they looked like a family, a bizarre one, yet still a family.

"It will amount to nothing more than a bruise." Sebastian said, mostly to Felix.

The way Sebastian told Felix right away, was like he was the father comforting the mother. Kurt looked like a small younger brother looking sadly at his older brother…someone he looked up to.

"**Agni has won for me! Now you shall play with me!**" Soma smiled.

"Here." Lau threw Sebastian a saber, and Felix couldn't deny how strong the demon looked and how graceful when he caught the makeshift blade with ease, "You should take reprisal for your master, butler."

"**What are you going to do Ciel's butler?**"

"Indeed it's because you were being mean to a novice who didn't know the rules." Felix scolded them.

"Wha?" Kurt and Ciel looked in

"However, when my master is injured like this, as a butler of the Phantomhive Family, I can't ignore it." Sebastian stood up, "_Moreover we behind the planned schedule by __**ten minutes**__._"

"That's your real motive isn't it?" Felix sighed.

This was going to be a long day, and he didn't even know his reason for staying yet.

**A/N: I cry! Today is my last day with my beautiful laptop! My mom said I can use hers though. Lucky me! XD**


	25. A Reason to Stay3

CE: 25

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! This laptop is really weird. It's just not the same! *weeps***

**SubMe: *opens door, with suitcase in hand* I'm back- you're crying? *narrows eyes***

**Me: *sniffs* Yeah. **

**SubMe:…Well See ya! *Turns and flees***

**Disclaimer: *for all the past chapters* I do not own.**

**Word of the Chapter: **_Beamed_

**Chapter 25: A Reason to Stay3**

"**Interesting, I shall allow this duel! Agni, in the name of Kali the Goddess you cannot lose!**" Soma smiled with pride he obviously had yet to truly earn.

The butler leaned into a perfect stance, something Felix wasn't expecting from the Indian man. Luna watched with disinterest while Hespera blatantly ignored it, she wasn't one for fights. Sol was right up front, watching the whole scene with Lau.

"_**Jo Ajna.**_" Agni said.

Luna and Sol looked to Hespera for a translation. She sighed and drawled out the answer.

"As you command…"

"Ah." Luna nodded.

Kurt looked to Ciel, he'd never seen his friend so ticked off at one person in particular before. The look didn't really suit him. Ciel should always have a devilish air about him that was playful yet dark, a familiar smirk on his face so like his father's portrait that the Kurt had secretly discovered hidden away in the basement; away from the young earl's pain-stricken eyes. Kurt could understand, considering he'd burned every portrait of his father and covered every sign of his mother…the mother that he'd killed.

"Sebastian, this is an order! _Silence that brat!_" Ciel growled.

"_Yes my lord_." Sebastian smiled, confidence shining in his eyes.

Agni's were dark with severity. He was serious about doing as his prince ordered, not to mention if he lost, he'd be defying his Goddess's name.

"Now then," Sebastian brought up his saber in a defense position, signaling that Agni would be making the first move, "Please kindly go _easy_ on me."

Felix rolled his eyes at Sebastian's comment. Really, he should go easy on the poor Indian man…

"**Here I go!**" Agni announced as he charged forward.

The publisher sighed as he prepared for Sebastian's gloating as he won the fight without much effort; it was obvious that Felix would be pummeled with Sebastian's overwhelming demonic pride. It was starting to irritate him really…

Once again the question came up: If he hated it here so much, then…_why did he stay?_

His thoughts were disrupted by Kurt's exclamation.

"Wow…!"

Felix looked up and his eyes widened. Agni blocked Sebastian's attack, and was managing to attempt many quick blows himself. They moved like lightning. Sebastian dodged again, his hair falling out of place, a drop of sweat on his neck, but Felix assumed he was the only one to catch it. The black butler aimed for Agni's head, Kurt jumped when the Indian butler dropped into a crouch to avoid the blow, before immediately coming back up to aim for Sebastian in the same place.

Ciel looked just as surprised, him and Kurt could be twins with how excited and wide their eyes were. Sebastian twisted out of the way, and Felix followed the movement with his surprisingly quick eyes; another mystery about himself brought to light by the strange happenings in the manor.

Sebastian brought back the saber to attack again, but Agni blocked it swiftly, his eyes never leaving his opponent's weapon. Felix jolted as he saw a slight glow in Sebastian's eyes, his pupils were diamonds; slits like a cat's eyes. They quickly reverted back before Agni saw. The black butler stepped forward again, his speed that of the creature he truly was. It seemed Sebastian wasn't going to hold back on the human before him.

That action led to Agni's mirror form, causing the two to perform the same attack towards each other's forehead. Kurt gasped and Felix's eyes widened as he saw them both bend backwards to avoid the hit. In the publisher's eyes it was almost beautiful, the grace and poise of the two men in battle, both with no desire to lose. They looked like dancers amidst their most attractive pose, or actors in the climax of their portrayal of someone's tale.

The scenic moment was broken as both drew back before going at it again. Soma looked on eagerly, obviously beaming with the thrill of the battle. Ciel looked on, astonished while the Coven kept straight faces. Felix looked thoughtful while Lau was looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"This is going to cost some money…" Sol murmured.

Felix stood up when he realized what was going to happen, Luna looked fully interested now, she was leaning forward a little in her seat while Hespera had turned to look with interest, but still dislike for the violence between comrades. The two sabers met; tip to tip as a wave of force vibrated around them all. It was amazing what power was beneath the skin of these two men. Felix caught the three idiots peeking out from behind the kitchen door, Mayrene flushing like a love struck ninny and Bard's masculine jaw taut with the intensity of the fight. Finny looked so bright and cheery that it lightened the situation a bit.

The sabers bent into arches, both weapons trying desperately to remain intact with the force flowing through them, but failing. There was a loud dual snap. Both front ends of the sabers flew up into the air, flying at least ten feet before clattering to the floor, snapping everyone out of their trance.

"Oh my…" Lau chuckled.

"The sword is broken…" Felix echoed the words going through everyone's head.

It was the face of Ciel that seemed the most surprised, though Kurt took an easy second. The ex-theif's right eye twitched with the shock of it all, and Felix was sure that if Kurt hadn't been speechless some foul language would've spewed from that mouth of his.

"**This means that it will be impossible to compete anymore.**" Agni stated.

"So this match ends…as a _draw_?" Felix asked in awe, "A _tie?_"

"It's such a pity…" Lau pouted, Sol agreed, she'd betted on Sebastian.

_It's actually a draw? But the opponent is __**Sebastian!**__ That guy…_Ciel thought as he looked towards Agni, _Is on par with a __**demon**__!_

"**I'm impressed Ciel's butler! Seeing that you are so skilled, we shall stop for today.**" Soma grinned.

_It sounds like he is __**allowing**__ us to stop for today. _Felix thought a bit angrily.

Soma was turning out to be a rude brat, thinking he owned the whole damn manor. He reminded Felix of Lord Greenwood's son, feeling entitled to everything he received. He bet that Soma thought he was gracious and wise, not the fool that everyone else saw him as…except Agni of course.

"What a royal pain in the arse…" Kurt murmured.

"No kidding." Felix found himself replying in a hushed tone before he could stop himself.

"Though I agree with you both, I should warn you not to voice your opinions too loud-" Ciel started.

"**Earl Ciel! I'm sorry for just now. Does your arm still hurt?**" Agni approached with worry in his tone.

Ciel shrunk back by Felix, "No…It doesn't…"

The young earl was obviously feeling a bit insecure about the man before him. Felix noticed this and gestured to Lau.

"Agni, I'm sure Lau would love to hear of your culture back in India. He could tell you some tales about Shanghai as well I'm sure."

"**What a fine idea! I shall do so!**" Agni smiled and walked over to the Chinese man.

Ciel looked up at Kurt's butler with a curious eyebrow, "How did you know Lau used to live in Shanghai?"

Felix smirked back, "I didn't, but it got him far away enough."

Sebastian walked over, obviously amused, Felix would've thought the demon's pride would be shook by this.

"Sebastian, what is he? Don't tell me it's "that kind" again…" Ciel sighed.

"What do you mean by "that kind"?" Kurt asked.

"…Death Gods…Shinigami as they are referred to in japanese culture." Sebastian explained, "But no my lord, he is human."

Kurt froze. The disgust in Ciel's voice had been from discussing shinigami? Discussing his own kind? He felt a little sick at the thought.

"Oh really…" Ciel sighed in relief.

It was short lived when Kurt and Ciel were both glomped by the over-excited Prince.

"**Hey Kurt! We should compete too! Ciel can keep score!**" Soma sang and dragged them away, leaving Sebastian and Felix temporarily alone in the corner.

"So are you sure he is a mortal Sebastian?" Felix readdressed the question.

Sebastian nodded, "He is just a normal human, however he possesses abilities that we do not have, that is what I presume."

"Sure it isn't just the fact that you were humiliated by a human?" Felix raised an eyebrow, "Sure the agility and all, but the Lady H can do that just as easily. It doesn't mean there are any special abilities behind that."

"I wasn't humiliated." Sebastian frowned.

"Sure, you didn't _lose_. But for you a tie is just as degrading." Felix smirked and walked off.

Xxxcxxxcccxxxcxxxcxx

Sebastian ignored Bard's childish complaints about not being able to "show-up" Agni when it came to cooking. His thoughts were with Felix at the moment, and how brave he'd gotten after the large writer of Indian heritage slit his throat. Perhaps there was a second reasoning to the woman's actions? Felix was starting to act more like "himself" or "Cain". Sebastian couldn't be too sure.

"Are you listening?" Bard hollered.

"Really now, can you please be quiet?" Sebastian sighed.

"**Mr. Sebastian? I hope you don't mind the interruption.**" Agni poked his head in, grasping Sebastian's attention, "**I was just thinking, if there was anything I could help you out with…**"

"Mr. Agni, there is really no reason for you to-" Sebastian tried to tell him no out of courtesy.

"**Two pairs of hands are always better than one! Feel free to order me around!**" Agni smiled.

"In that case, may I trouble you with the preparation of the berry sauce for tonight's fish dish as well as the cottage pie?" Sebastian asked as Bard's jaw hit the floor.

"**Sure!**" Agni beamed.

Sebastian smiled and walked over to the drawer with his recipes in it. Felix didn't keep recipes, claiming that he didn't _need_ to use them because he had to change the food up once in a while to serve Kurt's attitude that day or his health, but Sebastian knew that the publisher just hid them in his pockets.

"The recipe is placed here, we shall substitute the meat in the cottage pie with chicken." Sebastian smiled and explained, pointing out where things were.

"**Thank you for being so thoughtful!**" Agni beamed with gratitude.

"Hey! Why are you letting him help out and calling me a nuisance?" Bard growled.

"You'll just get in the way." Sebastian sighed as the chef clicked his tongue.

"I have other things to attend to, so try not to be a bother to Mr. Agni." He sighed before walking out.

Xxxcxxxcccxxxcxxxx

"Brat, listen we like you and all…but this is kind of our thing." Luna sighed as she felt Kurt's head peeking over her shoulder, "And what's with the horrid headpiece? Take it off!"

Kurt pouted, his bandanna placed where it should always be; on his head. The doors had been locked by Felix, Hespera and Sol had out-voted Luna in Kurt's favor when the young boy asked to stay and see the three write.

"It's not horrid! It's my bandanna, a signature of a strong man!" Kurt huffed.

"Then you should not wear such things, for you are anything but." Sol informed him as she scribbled down another masterpiece of the Choppy Enquirer.

"Hmph! What are you writing about?" He asked.

"We are discussing the so-called 'skinwalkers', the 'Yeti', and the 'Strigoi Vampire'." Hespera explained, "Each of us is assigned a topic based off of our own dreams or on dreams Brother has had."

"What's a skinwalker?"

"It's a man who can transform into animals by wearing their furs, but they tend to change into wolves and coyotes the most." Hespera told him and made creepy noises in a failed attempt to frighten the boy.

"I have the Yeti." Sol pointed out, "It's like big-foot in the Americas, but this new creature is becoming popular in Russia as well."

"The Strigoi Vampire is unlike other vampires. You can't kill it from merely a stake in the heart." Luna smirked, "They can change form, become invisible, and they have superstrength and super speed; all the weapons to kill their prey and suck the blood out of them. Brother, Felix I mean, had a dream about one a few months ago."

"Felix had a dream like that? What happened?" Kurt asked curiously.

"He was killed by a vampire in his dreams, the blood being sucked dry from him, he woke up when he ended up back by the 'GATE'." Sol told him.

"You shouldn't talk about the 'GATE' without Brother around, it's not right." Hespera scolded.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Sol nodded.

Luna scoffed, "I don't see what the big deal is. Felix should've told him already anyway, Kurt is like a son to him."

"I want to know…what's the 'GATE'?" Kurt asked, making weird quotations with his hands as he said the word 'gate'. They had said it so weird.

"Don't-" Hespera warned.

"The 'GATE' is what we refer to as the vision Felix has whenever he starts and finishes a dream or when he has flashbacks from his past." Luna ignored her sister.

"Felix told me that his past is locked away…" Kurt murmured.

"It is. Felix experienced something traumatic as a child. Though Felix says his parents disappeared when he was three and he got sent to an orphanage, there is a shadow of himself…no a _second-self_ that's at the 'GATE'." Luna tried to explain this.

"It's really complicated." Sol sighed.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this. Trust is something important to all of us…" Hespera frowned.

"Bite me H." Luna snapped, "Anyway…this Second-self always calls Felix by his real name, Cain Summet, and tells him that he had a different past. A **very** different past that Felix locked away inside himself."

"This 'GATE' is the reason I think Brother should stay here at the Phantomhive Manor, you too of course." Hespera sighed.

"What does the 'GATE' have to do with Felix's reason for staying here?" Kurt asked, his brows furrowed.

"Because since he's entered this manor, the 'GATE' has finally begun to open, revealing to Felix what he truly is." Luna sighed.

"That's good…wait, did you say for _**what**_ he truly is?" Kurt frowned, "Don't you mean _**who**_?"

"…" The three paused for a moment.

"…of course. My mistake." Luna smiled, and went back to writing.

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Now we're getting somewhere! What is Felix? What happened in his past? Why am I asking you all so many questions while I'm hyped up on sugar at 10:22 PM?**


	26. The Butler's Pantry

A/N: This is an extra, just to build a little suspense. An idea of what everyone does in their free time.

**Chapter 26: The Butler's Pantry**

There was a place in the mansion that Ciel, nor Kurt, nor the other servants besides Tanaka, had dared to enter.

A place so tantalizingly mysterious, yet obviously dangerous, that it made Kurt's mouth water like Niagara Falls and Ciel roll his eyes and scoff, despite the distinct twinkle in his eyes. Bard didn't really seem to care, although he did linger by 'that' door every time he had to pass it. Finny and Mayrene asked every once in a while about the room, but even that was rare.

Tanaka was in there once in a while whenever Felix asked for a bit of help, but anyone who told Sebastian about the small assistance would find themselves with extra chores for a week.

The place was the Butler's Pantry, also known as the Butler's Kitchen.

It's where Sebastian and Felix pulled out the pristine china used to serve the young masters and special guests such as Lau and currently the Prince. It seemed Agni preferred to work in the main kitchen with everyone else though, so he didn't usually go into the Phantomhive Butler Pantry.

Nobody knew what went on in there, only that once in a while Felix's indignant voice almost yelled at Sebastian in a way people wondered how he got away with and that everything that came out of those doors was delicious.

Of course, Kurt couldn't keep his curiosity at bay for long.

They were doing their usual thing, Ciel and him somehow had escaped from the noisy Soma and were working hard in the parlor, a chessboard left untouched for the moment as Kurt spouted out drawings and ideas that Ciel would review and put in the economics of it all. It was a good system, like the moon and the sun working together to keep the tides and winds moving correctly. Out of nowhere Kurt stood up, making Ciel jolt slightly as their system was broken.

"What? It's far too early for you to take a break." Ciel sighed and continued writing whatever it is he scribbled into the parchment.

"Sebastian left Felix in charge of the manor until he came back from town. From what Ive calculated that demon will return in a half hour or less, but no less than eight minutes...unless you're like...I don't know, dying or something."

Ciel raised an eyebrow curiously at his friend, silently asking Kurt if he'd considered a psychological exam before, though he supposed in truth they all needed one.

"These calculations are positively pointless." Ciel scoffed.

It seemed the more Kurt watched Ciel's mannerisms, the easier it was to predict his next moves and get inside his head to see what he REALLY thought.

"But interesting, anyway, Felix is in the kitchen right now and wont be coming out anytime soon considering those three other servants." Kurt smirked and walked over to the door, "That annoying prat is looking around all of the rooms right now, and I think Lau is keeping him busy before lunch."

Ciel looked up in slight surprise, "When did Lau get in?"

Kurt was silent as he thought that over for a moment, "Huh, I dont know."

He shrugged before opening the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ciel asked, even though he too had risen from his chair, it seemed he was acting more and more differently around Kurt, a dangerous thought.

Kurt's smiled grew wide and Ciel's eye twitched as the boy pulled out an infamous green bandana and tied it back behind his brown locks.

"The Butler's Kitchen..."

That familiar sparkle entered Ciel's eyes as he rolled them in feigned exasperation, "You're joking."

"Think about it, have YOU ever been in there?"

Ciel scoffed and pulled up his newspaper, a sure sign of insecurity, "Of course not, it'd be a waste of time."

Kurt pouted a little and Ciel sighed.

"If I follow you and you see that there's nothing of importance will you stop bothering me about it?"

"Eh, maybe." Kurt laughed and tugged a knot into his horrid head wear before disappearing through the doorway, Ciel following behind.

xxxxcxxxcccxxxxxcxxxx

"Sebastian has a locked cabinet in the servant's quarters where he keeps the keys, and the key to THAT is in his breast pocket 24/7." Ciel smirked a little at the thought of Kurt not getting his way.

"Ha." Kurt smirked at the challenge Ciel had implied onto him, "Never mind then, no key needed."

"What are you going on about?"

"You'll see why Lau calls me the Prince of Theives." Kurt smirked as he tiptoed past the kitchen and down the hall.

It was a bit scary to think he was getting rather used to that title though, perhaps one day he'd be crowned the King of Thieves.

Kurt saw the cabinet, it was hard to miss after all; filled with a hundred or so keys, each one unmarked. Kurt could remember Felix complaining about this their first week at the manor.

_"If he's trying to piss me off he's doin a bloody well good job of it!"_ He'd said.

"You plan to pick a lock made by _Sebastian_?" Ciel leaned back against the wall and waited curiously.

"Hey! Don't pick on me, im concentrating." Kurt's tongue stuck out as Ciel heard fumbles and clunks.

"I highly doubt someone like you could-"

"Got it, take that ya pratty earl." Kurt laughed a bit darkly and Ciel chose to ignore it.

"Not bad for a commoner in disguise." the cobalt haired boy sniffed as Kurt fumbled through the keys, only now realizing with dismay that he didn't know which one it was.

Ciel sighed and pointed to a old one with rusted silver edges, it wasn't the biggest nor the smallest, nobody would guess what secrets it held.

"That looks to be it. Let's get this over with."

"So even the Queen's Watchdog gets curious." Kurt smirked.

Ciel turned to look behind him with a glare, though there was some teasing behind it, "And The Prince of Thieves has to climb into the Watchdog's bed every now and then because of a little nightmare?"

That one stung a little, and Kurt's face dropped into that slightly mature-gaze Ciel could see hidden beneath the boy's flamboyant happiness. He felt a pain in his chest, something he could barely recognize; guilt.

But the Earl Phantomhive did not apologize, not directly at least, not even to his one and only friend.

Ciel stopped once they finally reached the pantry, the only place in the manor Ciel hadn't seen, excluding Mayrene's space; that would be wrong.

Kurt had become uncomfortably quiet since Ciel had snapped at him a bit, even though the Earl enjoyed silence from time to time with Kurt it seemed to be unnatural.

He tossed his friend the key, watching and secretly sighing in relief as some light returned to Kurt's eyes. He looked up at Ciel expectantly.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "It's not going to open up by your gawking..."

Kurt smiled again, and it was like the room instantly brightened and the air in the hallway cleared and was brought in fresh from whatever place religious people thought to be heaven.

"...Sorry...for earlier."

Kurt turned to him with a slightly puzzled expression as he turned the door knob.

"Sorry, I didnt hear what you said?"

Ciel would've smiled if he could, so he settled with a slight curve to his lips.

"It wasnt anything important, now hurry up."

Kurt shook with excitement as he opened the door.

xxxcxxxcccxxxxcxxx

It wasn't what they'd expected. Perhaps this is what it would've felt like for a child to open the biggest present on Christmas, expecting the key to the universe (42) to be inside waiting, and then finding out it's just a huge collection of small toys and trinkets packed together.

The room was particularly white. White counters, white floors, clean white walls, and crisp white curtains billowing out from a small open window. To be honest with himself, Kurt would have to say it was a bit of a let down.

"See? What did I tell you-!" Ciel cut himself off as he heard footsteps coming towards the room. He paled slightly.

How would people think of him after this? How would anyone take a curious boy seriously?

"Come on!" Kurt pushed him into the cupboard underneath the sink, climbing in with him just in the nick of time as they heard muttering outside of the doors.

xxxcxxxxcccxxxcxcxxxx

"A reason to stay...a damn good reason to stay..." Felix grumbled as he fished out some of the glassware for lunch.

"That bastard's a bad influence?" the publisher considered Ciel as his reason.

Then he remembered the vision where him and Sebastian were lip locked on the staircase. If anyone would be a bad influence it was probably Felix.

He blushed slightly and set the plate down carefully, as not to break it. Why was he acting like such a girl?

"I-It's all that bastard's fault!" Felix hissed.

"What's all my fault darling?"

Kurt's guardian wasn't even surprised that Sebastian had showed up out of nowhere. Right behind him like a shadow, except this one manifested into a physical and mental cage that trapped you in itself before you even realized the danger.

"Every time I think of a reason to stay, you become my reason to go..." Felix sighed honestly in exasperation.

Sebastian was silent for a moment before grabbing Felix's arms, holding the man in place with supernatural strength; once it had been so terrifying that it almost brought Felix to tears, but the more he lingered in those crimson eyes the more he found the strength compelling...

"Let me go Sebastian."

Sebastian didnt respond, but instead moved closer, his eyes flickering in flames of demonic violet now. Felix couldnt look away, couldnt move, couldnt breathe. But Sebastian could.

"Do you _really_ want me to?" Sebastian whispered persuasively.

Then it stopped, Sebastian pulled away and gave Felix a coat from the rack. The redhead caught it mostly on instinct, as his thoughts returned he became confused.

"What is this for?"

"We're going out for a moment."

xxxxcxxxcccxxxxxxcxxxxx

As soon as Kurt heard the door click shut he pressed against the cupboard door with his back, trying to get out.

"Gr. It's bloody stuck!"

Ciel let out a slow exhale of breath as Kurt fruitlessly continued trying to get out. His eyes moved to the latch between the two doors, holding it firmly tight. He rolled his eyes and flicked it open.

"Wah!" Kurt grabbed Ciel's collar as he fell onto his back with a painful thud, the jerking motion propelling Ciel to fall on top of his friend.

The young earl's eyes were shut for a moment and they widened in surprise as he realized that his hands were on Kurt's hips rather suggestively. He blushed for a rare moment.

"What's up?" Kurt asked in confusion.

He tried to sit up before he realized their position. He copied Ciel's red expression and they both darted away.

The silence in the pantry was a bit stifling. Of course Kurt was the one to break it.

"Well that was interesting afterall wasnt it?" Kurt asked.

Ciel snapped his shocked gaze to Kurt, "What was interesting?"

"The fact that you're butler just hit on Felix." Kurt stated bluntly.

"Oh, O-Of course that wasnt the case." Ciel cleared his throat, "Sebastian was merely showing Felix who had the higher position, afterall your butler has been rather bold lately."

"So Sebastian on top of Felix, refusing to let go and then suggesting that he liked it is completely normal butler-ish behavior?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Ciel frowned and stood up, heading out the door, "I refuse to discuss this matter further."

Kurt winced as the door slammed shut, his friend walking out on him again, leaving him in the dust.

A/N: Now the kids know Sebastian!


	27. Getting Closer

A/N: Ah, we see where Sebastian takes Felix.

**Chapter 27: Getting Closer**

The streets glittered with fresh snow as the two butlers approached a meek cafe. Small and quaint, not much to show for itself besides genuinely good service and decent meals. A small little waitress stood telling everyone that passed by about daily specials. He recognized it immediately.

This is where it had all began.

No...perhaps fate had been dining with Felix for far longer than that. He looked away.

"Why are we here?"

Sebastian turned to Felix with an almost wise look to his gaze.

"When I arrived here under my master's orders, I did not expect the boy to be with a responsible adult. It changed the plan, I would've gotten rid of you first; probably by asking for a helping hand and temporarily knocking you unconscious. The boy would take up my offer to go to the manor to allow you to rest. I'd get the information out of him. Case closed."

Felix smirked a little at having been a problem within the demon's schedule. Sebastian continued.

"But...you recognized me almost instantly."

Felix froze and he faced Sebastian again, "That's not true-"

"Lying doesn't suit you Mr. Summet, it's such a vulgar trait." Sebastian didn't smirk for a second, "There's no denying it. You fled from the restaurant knowing with some bizarre recognition that I was the Demon Sebastian Michaelis."

Felix opened his mouth to protest, but found he could not. He shut his mouth and his fists clenched.

"What do you want from me Sebastian?"

"The truth."

Felix looked up and for once Sebastian could see that Cain and the man in front of him were really one in the same. There was no shade covering up one or the other, only a difference in information. That fire in his eyes, those tired and weak golden eyes, burned brighter than anything Sebastian had ever seen on Earth.

"I cannot give you the truth."

"And you?"

Felix growled, "What about me?"

Sebastian faced him face to face. The voice he replied with rang like a church bell during a funeral, so final and sure that one couldn't deny it's presence or meaning.

"Can you give yourself the truth that you keep hidden from people? You think only of reasons for leaving because you secretly don't want to know more. You know that staying here makes you face your problems, and that's what terrifies you." Sebastian stared, "I may be a demon, but I am far from your worst fear. THAT fear is your reason to go."

Sebastian sidestepped him.

"Now find your reason to stay."

xxxccczcxxxxcxxxxcxxxx

Felix sighed as he leaned against the door. Soon he was sliding down until he was a somewhat crumpled heap on the floor.

"What's gotten you so down?" A warm voice chuckled.

Felix looked up and saw Hespera in front of him, had it been any other guest his goose would've been cooked.

"Sebastian has told me that he is not my greatest fear, and that what I fear the most is my reason for leaving. Then he told me to find my reason for staying!" Felix growled, "What am I supposed to do?"

Hespera sighed and crouched down beside the man she called her brother. Smiling again she ruffled his hair, loving to see the red tresses run through her fingers like she was filtering wine.

"I still remember the day Luna brought you into our estate. We were shocked, why would she bring a young man covered in filth into our pretty house?" Hespera asked.

"Because of my gifts, and because I needed help even though at the time I just wanted to curl up and die..." Felix murmured.

She grinned wider, "Just twist that statement a bit and you've got your reason to stay."

Hespera patted his head and walked away as Felix mulled her words over.

"Wait, what?"

"You're smart Brother!" She called, "Im sure you can figure it out!"

Felix shook his head as he fumed, resisting the urge to scream inhumanities because Michael wasn't there to shut him up.

xxxcccxxxxxcxxxcxxxccxxxxxx

Felix decided to just go to the kitchen, as far as he knew those three were probably making a big enough mess to disturb the guests in the other rooms.

"Felix!" Kurt ran up to his guardian with arms spread.

It was so unexpected when Felix was hugged from behind and folded out from Kurt's crushing hold.

He smiled in a second before turning around and wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt as well. It was a connection that had never been severed between them. Both could feel each other's insecurities and fears. Felix hugged a bit harder and Kurt let his guardian hide his pained face in his charge's fluffy brown hair. He didn't mention the fact Kurt was wearing a bandanna, and Kurt didn't mention the small amount of tears that fell through his hair like rain.

"Have you been having a good day kid?" Felix asked calmly.

"Ciel and I had a small tiff this morning...Ive been avoiding him for now." Kurt admitted.

Felix chuckled a bit, "Im sure it's nothing that can't be fixed."

Kurt looked up, "Um Felix, this morning we were...um..."

"What is it? You can tell me." Felix smiled and brushed some tendrils out of Kurt's face, "I promise I wont get mad."

Kurt grimaced a bit, "I convinced Ciel to join me and this morning we snuck into your pantry..."

Felix's breath caught for a second and his grip got a bit tighter with irritation. Kurt closed his eyes to prepare for the oncoming onslaught of yelling and discipline.

"_Okay_..." Felix sighed out and relaxed his grip, his teeth were clenched, "I wont get mad...now, how much did you see?"

Kurt scratched the back of his head, a light blush coating his cheeks, "We didn't really SEE anything, but we heard all of it."

Felix groaned and released Kurt, running a hand through his hair. How would he explain...this sort of...thing...to Kurt? Was his charge even aware of homosexuality?

_Oh no...Ciel _Felix gulped.

"Hey Felix, I was just curious...but...if it's alright for me to ask..."

Felix smiled at Kurt, "Ask away."

"Why aren't YOU on top?"

You could hear the crack inside the room go off, Felix's smile permanently in place. It was terrifying to say the least and Kurt turned to run. It was too late.

"HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS?"

Kurt laughed a little, because in truth it was kind of funny to see Felix out of the shell of a butler, "You're not that old! Oh my gosh though, think about it, how old is Sebastian?"

Felix flushed and he choked on his own breath before grinding his knuckles into Kurt's head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Sorry! Im sorry!" Kurt quickly apologized as a rather large bump began to form on his skull, "I was just curious! Come on!"

Felix chuckled darkly, "Bad children must be given discipline so that they don't get spoiled!"

Felix left Kurt's skull alone and started tickling his sides.

"No! Hahahaha! Come on Felix-HA!" Kurt laughed with tears in his eyes as his sides began to hurt from laughing.

Felix smirked and pulled away in satisfaction. Kurt dropped to the ground in a tired heap, he looked up at Felix and pointed at him.

"You sir...are despicable."

Felix laughed at this and the air was cleared between them. No more secrets than usual was what they usually liked to do. It cleared the air between them.

Felix grabbed Kurt's hand and led him towards the kitchen.

"Let's go check on Agni shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felix was surprised to say the least. Who would've expected the troublesome trio to actually do their jobs right for once?

"Mr. Felix! Look! I mashed the potatoes without breaking anything!" Finny stated happily as he rushed up and shoved the bowl into the publisher's face, "See? See?"

"And I chopped up all the onions and am preparing the side vegetables!" Bard stated a bit cockily, "For I am the chef supervisor!"

Felix didn't comment on how ridiculous that title was and how bizarre the 'chef-supervisor' looked with his hand on his chin like he'd just invented the best thing since sliced bread.

"That's very good Baldroy-"

"Oh me too! Ive prepared all the cutlery, yes I have!" Mayrene smiled proudly as she clanged a spoon against the glass gently to emphasize her feat.

Kurt looked up in surprise, "Wow, without breaking any? That's amazing Mayrene!"

Mayrene nodded, happily making a high chiming sound by knocking the spoon against the glass more readily, "Oh thank you young master, I am quite proud-"

_*crack*_

The glass crumbled into small little shards after being treated so harshly by the spoon. Felix sighed and put a hand to his head in exasperation. Something had to go wrong didn't it always?

"Oh dear...Ive done it again." Mayrene pouted in disappointment.

"It's fine Mayrene, just quickly grab another one and clean up the glass before anyone cuts their finger on it." Felix fixed the situation readily.

Agni smiled proudly at the feats of the servants. (excusing Mayrene's broken glass) He was happy to have been able to become helpful to the household that was letting them stay as guests.

"**Thanks to everybody we'll be having an extremely delicious meal tonight!**" Agni grinned.

Felix just stared before walking over by Agni. Kurt went over by the other servants, trying to sneak a taste only to have Mayrene bring out the milk bottle and telling the young boy to drink up. Agni blinked at Felix in slight confusion at the red- haired man's awed gaze.

"**Mr. Felix?**"

"It's nothing, but really Im amazed you got them to help."

Agni chuckled a little but it was hidden beneath his breath, "**All good people work hard.**"

"Oh, I didn't mean they were BAD..." Felix quickly defended.

"**Everyone is born with different abilities and purposes in life, with our calling and life being guided by God.**" Agni said calmly, "**Us human's need to just abide by God's will naturally and slowly, in order to complete what we have to do.**"

"That sounds like destiny." Felix said, "You are really a wise person Agni."

"**Oh no.**" Agni shook his head, **"Before I met the prince I was what you could call a hopeless idiot. I can never repay him what I owe in this lifetime.**"

Felix listened carefully, knowing that Agni was about to go in depth with his past.

"**My family and I were Brahmans, and in the Caste system we belonged to the highest possible caste that is said to be able to serve God." The indian butler looked downcast, "However things are not always as they seem, and the me who grew up seeing my father surrounded by materials and desires... had no faith in God.**"

Felix waited patiently. The story was touching him in some places; the fact that Agni had no faith in the past was similar to his own faithlessness. Before he became a publisher, sitting on that street corner...he shivered. He still had nightmares, dreams where he longed for the day his soul would be reaped by some death god who was just doing his job before moving onto the next useless being. Now...

His eyes drifted to Kurt and his thoughts turned happier. He had something to live for. Agni continued.

"**I took advantage of my social status and committed sins everyday. I kept hurting people and going against God, that was the me whose sins and crimes piled up. Finally the day when I had to pay for my crimes came.**"

Felix's eyes widened, Agni seemed to grow more emotional as the story reached it's end.

"**In front of the me who had no lingering affections for the world, the me who had zero faith in God, in front of the me who already had decided to throw everything I had...God appeared. It was my prince. He allowed me to realize that God did exist inside of him. That day I definitely saw a god emitting holy light within my prince's body!**"

Felix shut off the stove quickly so that the pot didn't boil, he listened intrigued to Agni.

"**I've served the prince ever since that day. The prince is my king and my god! Even if it costs me my life I will do anything to protect and serve the prince who gave me a new lease on life. I hope to fulfill his wishes in anyway that I can!**"

Felix's thoughts drifted back to Ciel and how the boy had contracted with what had to be a rather highly classed demon. The fact that the demon was trying to seduce him. And also the fact that the demon was a sadistic bastard who brought misery wherever he 's face dropped.

"But the Gods in reality are all useless in a sense..." Felix murmured as he walked over to the icebox and pulled out the mackerel he'd bought to go with the cottage pie.

Agni cocked his head, "**Did you say something?**"

Felix smiled and shook his head no, "Must've been the wind."

A/N: Originally all of these new chapters were going to be just one long one. But then I realized...who the heck would want to read so much? XD

Now that Im looking at the title again my mind went straight to the gutter! Gah!


	28. Stupid Carrots

A/N: I was thinking if Ciel's aversion to dancing...and thus, Kurt's own childish aversion was born. And what is this? Hespera using magic?

**Chapter 28: Stupid Carrots**

"So who is this woman you're looking for?" Kurt asked the question on Ciel's mind as they sat by each other.

The Earl's eyes met Kurt's for a brief moment before he snapped his gaze away, a light blush on his usually pale cheeks. Sebastian didn't miss it and stored the information away for later in the evening.

"**She was my servant ever since I was born, you could say she was like a nanny. We've been together for as long as I can remember...**" Soma reminisced.

Felix watched curiously as Agni seemed to look guiltily towards the floor. The indian butler looked a bit depressed. The publisher shrugged and passed it off as slight envy for this woman who had known Soma longer than he had.

"**My father has no interest in me,**" The prince continued, "**And my mother only strives for my father's attention, paying me no heed. So I'm always alone in the castle. But Meena is always by my side. She's cheerful, pretty, and taught me a lot of things, just as an older sister would. I don't feel lonely as long as Meena is with me. I love Meena and Meena loves me as well.**"

Agni visibly flinched and looked a bit pained. Felix was hardly surprised, the butler had always been by his Prince's side and yet it seemed Soma was completely forgetting his loyalty and existence. Felix tried to imagine Kurt talking as if he weren't there...it was a bizarre (and painful) picture.

"**However that fellow...after the arrival of the english nobles, they took Meena away with them!**" Soma's fists hit the table and the two English butlers tried to hold back a menacing glare.

Really, you'd think a prince would have more manners. Felix was starting to really dislike him. Soma was presumptuous, selfish, arrogant, dependent on others, and a spoiled ignorant fool. Kurt was wiser than the Prince. He knew he wasn't the only one to think so by the furrowing of eyebrows surrounding the dinner table.

"**Queen Victoria recognizes that Bengal enjoys political autonomy, but in actual fact more than half of the political matters are managed by political consultants sent by England.**" Soma scoffed, "**In reality we are just like any British-ruled colony...3 months ago THAT fellow went to pay a visit to a political consultant. THAT person showed interest in my Meena after seeing her in the Caste...**"

Kurt winced as Soma stabbed his mackerel rather viciously, like a spoiled child who didn't get the toy he wanted.

"**HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY ABSENCE WHILE I WAS OUTSIDE THE CASTE ON AN OBSERVATION!**" Soma growled, "**THEN HE SHIPPED MEENA OFF TO ENGLAND!**"

Felix thought it might be a good idea to try and calm down the Prince. There were enough dishes broken without another idiotic person around.

"So in other words...he brought the woman back to England and you're here to bring her back with you?" Felix calmly tried to summarize the Prince's long drawl on his missing maid.

Soma huffed and took a bite of his fish, finally seeming to calm a bit, though Felix kept his guards up in case he'd have to dive and catch a few expensive tea cups.

"**Correct, I'm definitely bringing her back to the country with me.**" The Prince nodded.

Lau looked curiously about the table before his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why Earl, it seems we are short three guests..."

Ciel blinked before realizing that Lau was right. Where were the Pendragons? Felix smiled calmly.

"They are currently on an outing and had informed both Sebastian and I that they will miss dinner and return shortly after nine this evening. Forgive me for not informing you Master Ciel." The publisher stated.

Soma growled angrily that the conversation had drifted from his missing maid, "**We must finish discussing the fate of my Meena!**"

Ciel scoffed, "But you are just kicking a big fuss over a female servant."

"**THIS IS NOT JUST A MINOR MATTER! THE CASTLE IS LIKE AN EMPTY BOX WITHOUT MEENA AROUND!**" Soma yelled and Agni flinched as his Prince rose angrily from his chair and strolled towards Ciel, "**DO YOU KNOW THE DESPAIR I FELT WHEN I WAS FORCED TO SEPARATE FROM MEENA?**"

He grabbed Ciel's arm and shoulder roughly. Felix inched forward as did everyone else minus Lau.

"**I NEVER FELT SO-!**" Soma started only for Ciel to cut him off with that dead voice.

Ciel's voice sounded hollow and ancient, yet at the same time Felix felt an underlying sense of childish sadness and annoyance.

"I dont."

The air froze and became thick by those words.

"**Wha?**" Soma looked confused.

Kurt looked up with slightly understanding eyes. They were a sad emerald green that reminded one of a dreary rain forest.

"The meager feelings that arise from that degree of matter, I cannot and do not wish to comprehend them." Ciel continued, "There are some things you can never have back no matter how much effort you put in. Just as there are some feelings of despair you can never shake off. You're probably unable to comprehend that."

Soma's fists clenched, as did Kurt's. It was quite obvious that if someone besides the Prince or Ciel said anything...the very air itself could explode. Ciel put his hand on the door, the Prince refused to let the Earl have the last word.

"**But...even if that's the case...**" Soma almost pouted, "**I still do not wish to stay alone in that castle of mine...**"

Ciel left almost silently, Felix had to focus to hear the retreating footsteps and the close of the door. Kurt was shaking slightly.

Was he okay? Felix wasn't too sure as he stepped towards his charge with worried golden eyes.

Kurt flew up into a standing position, his eyes narrowed at the Prince. His green eyes darker than Sebastian's aura. Those eyes darted towards a fork on the table and before Felix could reach him, Kurt aimed to throw it at a surprisingly fast speed.

The table cloth ruffled.

"Master Bell...it seems you had misplaced your neckerchief..."

A red bandanna was calmly pressed into Kurt's palm as the fork-turned-weapon was unfurled from the small boy's clenched hand. Sebastian calmly put the utensil back in it's rightful place on the table. Felix let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, while Soma just stood with wide eyes. Agni relaxed his position, having been posed to defend the Prince.

_This is the second time I've had to stop a human child from harming an oblivious idiot..., _Sebastian thought tiredly.

"Kurt...come on, I'll heat you up some hot chocolate." Felix murmured as he turned his charge towards the door.

"He's a bloody fool. He's ignorant and too bloody stupid to be acknowledged as anything more than a spoiled brat." Kurt muttered spitefully.

"...a wise man would laugh." Felix smiled as Kurt snorted and the boy's shoulder's relaxed.

Felix stopped by Sebastian for a mere second.

"_...thank you._" He barely stated before leading his charge from the dining hall, trying not to shout profanities as the demon butler smiled a Cheshire grin.

As soon as Felix closed the door Kurt looked up with mischievous eyes.

"So...does Sebastian get brownie points?"

"_Oh would you look at that!_ It seems there was a writing essay I forgot to assign!" Felix pulled out his pocket book and scribbled the new assignment into his schedule.

Kurt smirked impishly, "I don't care."

Felix clicked his book shut and pointed his pen accusingly at his charge.

"Don't do _that_."

"Do what?" Kurt blinked innocently.

"You know..._that smirk_."

"Oh you mean this?" Kurt made the same smirk but this time pressed a finger to his chin and tilted his head, "Or _this_?"

Kurt bowed at the waist with a hand over his chest.

"Yesh my lord." He tried to lower his voice, "Ha. I sound like a pirate."

Felix walked slowly up to his charge.

"Arrgh me lord! Shiver in ye timbers for I be a demon butler! Grah!"

Kurt yelped in surprise as he was thrown over Felix's shoulder like a child. He paled as the red-head's shoes clicked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"F-Felix! I was just joking! Don't do it! Come on don't make me!"

Felix sighed and clicked his tongue as he pushed open the door and walked over to the counter. Kurt saw the color orange and started to struggle.

"Ah, but what kind of guardian would I be if I didn't make my charge eat his carrots?" Felix asked.

Kurt saw the orange little pointed devil veggies on the counter top. Five to be exact. No...no...NO!

"ANYTHING BUT CARROTS! A-ANYTHING!"

"You leave me no choice Kurt..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian blinked up from his current accounting after hearing a slight wail in the distance.

Oh well, Felix was probably taking care of it already. No doubt one of those idiots had knocked something over again.

Thinking of Felix...

The pen stopped on the number he was currently calculating as his thoughts drifted back to the young human that had caught his interest...no...not HUMAN. But something a kin to that. There was no doubt in Sebastian's mind that there was something more to the publisher than met the eye.

Everyday he grew more and more restless and less patient. Sebastian was a curious demon, if the fact that he was playing the part of a butler were anything to go by.

No. He wanted to know the truth as soon as possible...

Sebastian desperately wanted to know what made the other man so desperately appealing to him. Perhaps it was the puzzle and challenge of destroying one man so controlled.

Yes...it was his unwillingness to be corrupted that made him so tantalizing. Sebastian wanted to see Felix shed tears in his presence, see fury, fear and a bit of attraction in his bizarre golden irises, and watch the young man fall apart beneath his claws.

No, he didn't need to see love in those eyes. He was a demon after all. Such things like love were beyond him, that feeling of love that only lasted one lifetime is easily broken. Attraction is something that lingers, something you can't get rid of nor deny. That's what Sebastian wanted from Felix.

And by hell he would receive.

"Demon of Phantomhive..."

His head snapped up to the three returning women of the Pendragon coven. H and S were holding some clothing boxes while L seemed to be enjoying the accompaniment of a new sword. How unnerving for a witch to have a sword.

"I see you're awake now." S gave a soft smile.

"My apologies, my mind has been occupied by many things as of late." Sebastian took off his glasses and tried to make himself presentable.

"Sebastian, we've come to tell you that we will be leaving tomorrow. My sisters and I are sure that Felix has very good reason to stay, and that he will realize it soon enough." H smiled warmly.

It occurred to Sebastian that the indian woman and Agni would make a good match.

"Don't get so excited yet demon." L spat, her long black hair falling wildly about her, "We aren't going far, in fact, I'm sure we'll still be seeing each other quite the bit. We have a london house just as the Phantomhives, only about ten miles away actually; really interesting."

"I plan to visit as much as possible!" H smiled happily, "As long as my work allows it."

"I myself shall be coming here twice a month to collect Felix's...other work." Sol stated, "Otherwise I assure you I won't be a bother."

"I'll pop in to see how brother is treated and how this manor is kept. In a house with only one woman no doubt my expert eye will be of help to you." L scoffed.

"I'll be sure to thank you when the time comes Lady L Pendragon." Sebastian forced a smile.

L paused for a moment before shaking her head, "No. Lumina Pendragon, or Luna for short."

"Sol Pendragon." The oldest sister stated.

"And I am Hespera. You can see our names are a bit foretelling of our personalities, seeing that Luna is two-faced like the moon, Sol being bright as the sun is, and me being the medium as is the evening star." Hespera gloated slightly.

Luna sighed and pressed two fingers to her temple, "Dear now I have quite the headache, let us hope Felix isn't as much of an idiot as he's trying to be."

"Yes, I'd like to see my fiancee as well since we are in London." Sol added, "It would be quite troublesome if I had to wait longer."

"You two, come on let's get to bed. I'm exhausted from all that shopping." Hespera yawned and the other sisters moved out the door.

As soon as they were out of sight Sebastian watched as the strongest of the three turned to him. Her eyes glinted silver for a second and before Sebastian knew it he felt something cold and unfamiliar crushing against his skull. He growled angrily and thrashed as she moved forward.

"This is a gift Sebastian. I am simply giving you a taste of what you've long lost..." Hespera murmured.

Something warm washed through him and clenched at his chest like a stake to the heart. A fire burned through his skin and he felt an uncontrollable sense of fury. His head pinched and he felt upset for the witch having these powers while he did not. He clenched his eyes tightly and he felt like he couldn't breathe as a slowly boiling pain echoed through his body and made him feel empty. Irritation echoed in his mind. Then out of nowhere he felt completely alone in the world. After that he felt like the luckiest being in the entire universe. The next sensations came easier and familiar, he felt a power rise in his chest and thought of himself boastfully, he wanted something to devour, he wanted Felix in his hands, then extreme exhaustion and slight laziness. He felt blood rush through his skin and he became overwhelmed with this feeling of disappointment and embarrassment. He felt that yearning of wanting to know more. These feelings...these...emotions.

"Stop this..." Sebastian grunted.

Sebastian ground his teeth together as he felt a terrible emotion run through him. He didn't recognize it. The lightheadedness, the air seemed thinner and his heart thudded, his body unwillingly relaxed and suddenly everything was right with the world. As long as this feeling was there nothing could keep him from having the world. Yet as he thought of taking the world, Sebastian felt like giving it away.

Then it stopped all at once. The exhaustion crept into his mind as Hespera's almost ghost like abilities disappeared from inside him. Yet he felt heavier than usual...he felt fury come in and he tried desperately to stop it. He stood up.

"It took me 500 human lifetimes to lock those idiotic emotions away and you ruin them in a mere matter of minutes..." He breathed.

"This is a gift Sebastian, don't waste it."

"This is a _CURSE_." Sebastian growled.

Hespera didn't make any retorts, "You could easily kill me, just as I could just as easily summon a demon of higher level to combat against you. Like you I do not tell lies. Your ancient emotions will disappear in a few months...unless you grow attached to them of course."

"I shouldn't get attached to them." He stated and felt angry.

"No you should not. However, there is always the possibility..." Hespera smiled, "Good night Sebastian, and try to enjoy the short time you have with your 'curse' as you so put it."

The door clicked shut and Sebastian couldn't help but feel...just feel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sister...I know what you did."

Hespera jumped slightly as Sol appeared out of thin air. She looked a bit scoldingly at the biggest-yet youngest- of the three.

"...I won't apologize for it."

"Do you know the consequences of giving a powerful immortal emotions?" Sol asked, "If he's angry he could accidentally kill someone. He is a high level demonic entity that you and I both know could only be summoned by an extremely persistent occult with plenty of sacrifices and insanity...I've studied demons in the past. We all have because our parents made us."

"I know what you're going to say, and I already know."

"Demons like Sebastian...ones who don't really possess people, but play with them. Ones that have thoughts, feelings, taste, more physical abilities like having an animal form...one of the rarest being a human form." Sol stated, "Those that witch's refer to as the untamable kind."

"...he's still capable of loving someone. I-I think that he could be good for Felix. He could make brother see himself for what he really is. Then maybe-"

"Hespera. Demons live for pain and suffering. What you just did will force him to go against his own nature. His heart will command his mind for once."

"Is that a bad thing in the end?" Hespera asked.

"Yes...if Felix realizes his affections for Sebastian, receives those affections back, then months later has his heart broken..." Sol frowned.

"No...that shouldn't happen. If Sebastian holds onto his emotions he should be able to-"

"Then let's hope for the best."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I bet Ciel doesn't have to eat vegetables when he acts out!" Kurt growled as he shoved the last carrot into his mouth.

Felix smiled, "Who knows what Sebastian does to discipline the young earl? Besides, you two are very different anyway."

"Well I'm done! Now can we go to bed?" Kurt huffed.

Felix chuckled and led his charge from the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel darted his eyes around the kitchen before moving to the ice box. He opened it up with the prospects of finding some leftover dessert.

He saw a bowl with a frozen orange substance and he smiled. Orange sorbet?

Pulling out his special spoon, one specifically for such childish occasions, he scooped up a decent amount and put it into his mouth, expecting sweet fruity juices to swipe over his taste buds

He turned a little white before spitting the contents out into the nearest trash can. Blegh! He caught Bard as he walked out of the icebox and pointed to the bowl.

"Young master, what are you doin in-"

"Baldroy, that orange soup is to be disposed of this instant." Ciel spat and wiped his mouth as he stomped off towards Soma with his playing cards.

"Stupid carrots..." He grumbled.

A/N: Okay, I'll give you three guesses on Sol's fiancee. Here's some hints...One: his hair is white.

Two: Has never met Kurt or Felix.

Three: Has a very important job that includes the Queen.

Four: He's a big eater with a fast metabolism. (that I am jealous of)

And no I don't hate carrots! Unless it's in anything other than cake. Gleh. :b


	29. Betrayal of the Mind

TCE: Chapter 29

A/N: I'm home once more! Cheers to me! Over my absence I now realize how I want to end this fanfic. I'm sorry to say that some point in the future I will stop going off the manga for most of everything (not sure when though probably after the Phantomhive Murders) and write my own ending that's somewhat similar to the anime...well, scratch that actually. But I know what I want it to be like at the end. XD

Great job to Paxloria and Akatsuki2011 for guessing correctly! (I tried to make it a bit easy lol.)

Disclaimers: (Yana forgive me for forgetting these!) I do not own. All properties and right of Kuroshitsuji "Black Butler" are fully entailed to the creators, mostly Yana Toboso and Funimation Entertainment Corp. This chapter and all chapters beyond this point have now fully been disclaimed.

**Chapter 29: Betrayal of the Mind**

_'Cain...Cain...over here..._'

The calm and elusive voice entered Felix's mind as he once again found himself at the ominous red gate. He saw an untamed version of himself calmly leaning against one of the gate doors. They were both open...

Wide open.

The screams rushed out and Felix turned to run. He ran with all of his breath and blood pounding through his veins like a locamotive. Then his feet began to shrink, as did his body.

He gasped and he ran faster. His hair grew longer, his clothes turned into spitefully familiar white robes of mountain children. He was running still, and tears poured from his eyes. Fear rushed through him as he sobbed, putting his small hands to his weeping eyes. Why was he so sad?

_'What are you running from Cain?_' The voice followed him and he looked up.

Black darkness began to swallow him up and he let out a vicious scream that tore through the shadows and into the light as he saw the red gates behind him; slowly closing.

No.._.no_...

"DONT LEAVE ME IN HERE!"

The gates kept closing shut and he could see his other self on the other side, looking in sadly at Felix.

Some words left his mouth that he couldn't understand.

"HE'LL KILL THEM MIRROR! DON'T BETRAY ME! LET ME OUT OF HERE MIRROR!" Felix called out in a small weak voice he didn't recognize...no, he recognized it all too much, "MIRROR!"

The long haired reflection of himself looked back with a sad smile. Felix didn't know why he was calling his other self Mirror. Only that the things he kept saying sounded familiar but didn't make sense.

"MIRROR WE CAN SAVE THEM! PLEASE!"

_'Save who Cain?'_

"P-Papa...and Mama. Please, Mirror, we need to save them. We need to protect them from the Harvesters that Papa talked about. Mirror...are you going to betray me?"

'_As you betrayed me?_' Mirror growled and his eyes turned on Felix, '_Like how you locked me away here like it was my fault? You kept me here with these gruesome memories and forgot who I was! Remember them! Remember all of the childhood you locked away!'_

"No..."

Felix felt himself being dragged back. Faces swam through his mind and he tried not to see them. It hurt too much.

_"No!_"

Those faces with voices, warm and caring singing to him sometimes and scolding him in others. He could see the faint trace of blood. No, it had to stop.

_**"NO!**_"

xxxxxcxxxxcccxxxxcxxxxxxxxx

"FELIX!"

His guardian shot up with crazed silver eyes that were the very embodiment of fear. Kurt could see Felix's sweat running down his neck and it seemed the man was struggling to breathe.

"Felix?"

The silver gaze didn't leave Felix's eyes as it usually would after a dream. It was staying put and it frightened Kurt beyond belief.

"Brother Cain..." A solid voice sounded from the doorway and Kurt felt some relief as he saw Sol walk in towards them.

"H-He's not coming back like he usually does..." Kurt sniffed.

"Step aside." Sol ordered and Kurt obliged as the white-haired woman sat down beside Felix. She pulled out a candle from the bedside drawer and used matches to light it up as she set it into a holder.

"Close the curtains Kurt, make it as dark as possible in here."

Kurt closed the drapes shut and tried not to shake in fear as Sol moved the flames close to Felix's eyes.

"It's morning Cain. Let go brother, let go...it's fine. Just let go for now." Sol murmured warmly.

A few tears spilled from Felix's eyes before they slowly returned to their familiar gold color. The publisher gasped and panted, taking in as much air as possible as he tried to get a hold of himself. Kurt sighed in relief and reopened the curtains while Sol blew out the candle.

'It's getting dangerous the way Felix is fighting himself...' Sol thought.

"...what time is it?" Felix croaked.

"Only 4:25, you still have time left to complete your chores...but I'm ordering you to stay in here and rest." Sol stated.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "I can handle myself for one day Felix."

The red-haired butler shook his head, "That would be improper, Sol I'm fine there's no need to-"

"That's an ORDER." Sol hissed, "You can walk rest here _WILLINGLY_, or you can stay chained to this bed **PERMANENTLY**."

Felix and Kurt both gulped before the red-haired butler nodded and laid back down against the pillows to do as he was told. Sol smiled a little.

"Good choice. Now Kurt, let's leave and let him relax okay?"

Kurt gave a slightly mischievous grin to Felix as he touched his pocket-bandanna with glee. Felix narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare kid...we have guests."

"But what kind of kid would I be if I wasn't rebellious?" Kurt stuck his tongue out as he almost ran through the open doorway and tied on his black and white headwear.

Sol chuckled at Felix's outraged face, "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him."

With that the door shut behind her, leaving Felix alone with his thoughts.

xxxcxxxcccxxxxcxxxxcxxxxxxx

Sebastian fought a smile and settled for a smirk as he remembered Ciel's disgruntled manner before retiring the night before. It was almost cute in the way he simply refused to discuss why Kurt had made him blush.

He set the iron down, his nose scrunching up as the steam rose to his face along with the smell of fresh newspaper. They got, of course, The Times, and also The Choppy Enquirer.

His eyes drifted over to the second paper, the one that was more important to him than normal human news; he left the boring news for his young master.

The inking was a little weird now, probably due to Felix's absence. Something about vampires and sone big footed monster. It sounded like the vampire was real, he recognized the name Strigoi, an old family title.

His eyes narrowed at the name on the bottom.

**[Edited by L Pendragon. Written by C Summet.]**

Felix had done the story then? So in truth Felix wasn't just a publisher, but a writer as well...he'd given not a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"I'm curious to other works Mr. Nhell has done." He spoke aloud.

"He usually carries all of his accomplishments with him on his journeys. If you really want to see, they're probably stuffed in his room somewhere..." Hespera made Sebastian snap his gaze towards her.

She was sneaky in the way that she wasn't detected by a demon. She was powerful in the fact that she caught a demon in a spell. She was weak in the fact she was impulsive when it came to her brother. Sebastian pretended she wasn't there and carried on.

"You're ignoring me, which means you're playing right into your emotions. Anger I'm guessing..." She stated.

A glass shattered next to her head, she didn't flinch, but brushed off the shards that fell on her shoulders. Sebastian panted like a feral animal, furious and violent. Hespera clicked her tongue.

"Now here I thought we were friends, but believe it or not, I'm not here for you. Felix was ordered by Sol to rest in his room for the day, so he won't be accompanying you today."

"Is he ill?" Sebastian instantly perked up.

His gut suddenly felt heavier and his throat felt tight...he couldn't be...not worried. That would be impossible...

She smiled knowingly.

_'Apparently nothing is impossible with her around...' _He thought angrily.

"No, merely nightmares about...hm, not sure what about, but this actually happens a lot." Hespera shrugged and gave a polite wave, "I have things to pack. Good bye~!"

Sebastian glared at the door she'd passed through before looking through the Times newspaper for anything on the case. His eyes landed on the big-large-lettering.

xxxcxxxxcccxxxxcxxxxxcxxxx

"My my, it's rare to see you awake so early..." Sebastian inquired as he saw Ciel sitting up in his bed.

He ignored his feelings of adoration at the way Ciel's hair curled around his face and how pudgy his cheeks were. Suddenly the butler had the urge to squeeze them. He ignored it...very difficultly. Now he understood Felix's occasional outbursts when it came to Kurt.

"I was feeling irritated so I had trouble sleeping." Ciel sighed.

"Nightmares again young master?" It wasn't really a question.

"...no. Not exactly." Ciel felt his cheeks flush slightly, "Since when did it matter to you anyway?"

"As a butler it is my duty to make sure my master sleeps well." Sebastian grinned, "I see that you slept quite nicely."

"Unless you have something else to go bother about may we get to that other annoyance and his butler?" Ciel scoffed as Sebastian handed him the newspaper.

"It seems those two were gone throughout the entire evening." The demon informed.

"What were they doing all night-?"

Ciel's eyes clung to the title like parchment to glue.

[Another Mysterious Attack!: A Coffeehouse in Piccadilly Circus Severely Damaged!]

xxxcxxxcccxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, aren't you quite popular these days earl?" Lau smiled.

There were crickets chirping outside as if to mock the fact that neither Felix, Kurt, or any of the other guests were in this room. The silence was palpable and Ciel felt a sense of emptiness in the room.

He frowned. He was the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He didn't NEED friends. In fact, Kurt's absence was a relief!

The clock ticked behind him.

Sebastian's hands twitched slightly. Felix would usually be here for him to bully and mess around with, now that the human was on bed-rest (per Sol's orders) he had nothing to do but stand behind his master like an idiotic statue.

"Sebastian," Ciel finally snapped, "Where is Kurt...and the others?"

"Well young master, Felix is on bed rest because for some bizarre idea Lady S Pendragon thought he needed some sleep. By that you can SIMPLY deduct that Kurt is with him. The others you can hear making a racket in the game room, no doubt making a mess that I alone will have to clean up as per your orders...THAT, young master, is where. they. are." Sebastian huffed and Ciel raised one of his eyebrows.

"Perhaps Ms. Pendragon is a smarter woman than I give her credit for..." Ciel murmured and turned back to Lau who just set down the Times, "What do you think about those two and this incident?"

"Meh," Lau shrugged, "To be honest, those two have been ultra suspicious from the get go."

"That is true, though I just can't see why those two would cause trouble..." Ciel's brows furrowed, "A grudge against colonial rule? It just doesn't seem likely. Even if they do have a problem with the Anglo Indians returning to England, attacking them in such a flamboyant fashion as Agni and Soma had done would be too risky. Most of all...if they are the criminals, why would they come and stay with ME of all people? So they aren't really 'suspicious' at all are they?"

"Well then, it would be pretty neat if night were upon us now wouldn't it?" Lau laughed.

Ciel stood up with a sigh, "Sadly it is not evening yet, but late morning."

"Then could I interest you in a game of checkers earl?" Lau pulled out a board shaped like a star with various marbles in the tips.

"Very well." Ciel nodded and Lau set it down as the earl turned to his butler, "Sebastian, you may leave now."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes my lord."

He darted a glance towards Lau and felt slightly protective of his young lord. This mafia man was obviously nothing more than a suspicious pervert with predatory intentions-

Sebastian caught himself before his emotions got too far and smiled before exiting. He looked down in surprise as he saw Sol drawing circles into the carpet again. She looked up with a sympathetic smile, and Sebastian could tell she knew what had happened.

"What do you require my lady?"

"Brother isn't allowed to leave his room. I believe in situations like this the duties of that servant fall upon the head butler. Felix is not fit to retrieve his food; so you must bring it to him." Sol stated.

Sebastian bowed, "Of course. Right away my lady."

He started to step away, but a strong hand gripped his wrist and pulled him down to the floor. Sol leaned over and put her hand to Sebastain's ear.

"Covet and capture while you still can..." She murmured before releasing him.

Sebastian normally wouldn't have understood what she was talking about, however this feeling of possession and light in his chest made him nod and head off to make Felix a well-prepared meal even though there were other more pressing matters he should've been dealing with.

xxxcxxxxcccxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Ah, welcome back Cain._'

Felix didn't reply as he appeared underneath a tree in front of the gate. His second self looked down from above in a domineering manner. His pale legs kicking out and his hair falling close to Felix's face.

"...why did I call you Mirror?" Felix asked tiredly.

Mirror chuckled and swung down, landing softly beside Felix, _'Because that is what you call me.'_

"I'm sick of your riddles! For once can't you give me a straight answer?" Felix hissed.

The milky white substance lapped at Felix's ankles. It burned a little, like something was making his skin sting. Mirror smiled faintly.

_'You remember all of the answers to those questions yourself Cain; they're just locked away tight up here.'_ Mirror pointed to his head.

Felix frowned and a wind blew past, he swore wind chimes and children's voices echoed in the distance. The air was colder here and it was harder to breathe.

"Where are we? What are we doing here?" Felix asked.

Mirror stood up and held out his hand, _'Would you like to learn again?'_

The cheery laughter echoed in Felix's ear. It made him feel happy; happier than he'd felt in a long while.

The fear crept up again, and all of a sudden he knew his reason for staying. He gripped the hand offered to him.

"I wouldn't like to. But I have to do this for my sake. Sometimes you have to do what you don't want to do." Felix let out a small smile as Mirror helped him up.

_'These memories won't be happy, you might wish you hadn't seen them at all...'_ Mirror warned.

Felix nodded as the gate creaked open slowly. Mirror led the way towards the impending darkness of Felix's mind.

"I know...I know..."

xxxcxxxxcccxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Nhell, may I enter?"

Sebastian waited for a moment in the corridor outside Felix's room. He hadn't been in this room since showing it to Felix, the butler wondered how the publisher might've fixed it up.

"Mr. Nhell?" Sebastian called.

When there was no answer he turned the doorknob with a chuckle.

"Leaving your door unlocked, will you ever learn of the dangers?" He murmured.

Unexpectedly, Kurt wasn't seen in the room, leaving Sebastian to wonder where the small boy was. He set the tray of food down on the dresser, seeing as Felix's table was covered by many layers of handwritten papers. One of the drawers in the dresser was opened, overflowing with newspapers of Felix's career.

Sebastian heard a light breathing and turned, his heart thudding in his ears like he was some human...with human feelings.

His dark eyes moved over the crimson haired being resting peacefully on the mattress. His usual sun-kissed skin was beginning to become that milky white color that Sebastian wore. Long beautiful eyelashes fluttered and Sebastian's heart pounded even more. Heat pooled in his cheeks and he walked over to Felix's side; looking at him.

His hands were not as large as Sebastian's own, almost like a woman's except slightly more square in shape. They looked soft.

Sebastian reached out and gently moved a piece of blood red hair out of the angelic being's face. Felix shivered in sleep and Sebastian pulled up the blankets around his toy's shoulders.

He had to keep that train of thought. Felix was a toy. Felix was a toy. Felix was...

Sebastian unconsciously leaned over Felix's pale face, his rose dusted lips and defined cheek bones. Felix was beautiful. Felix was desirable. He was cunning, brave, entrancing, hypnotizing, caring, lovable, strong, willing, attractive like metal to a magnet yet deliciously unaware, and-

"Mine."

Sebastian lifted Felix's chin upward and held his head as he would something breakable. Felix was his. He wanted him to never look at anyone else with a happy expression. Humans didn't deserve Felix's gaze, his beauty and so utterly social personality. Nobody but him deserved the pleasure of touching him. He pressed their lips together and somewhere in the demon's mind he knew this was bizarre; to kiss a sleeping man. He also found that strangely, he didn't give a damn.

He stayed like that for a moment; just hovering over the man he now knew he was falling for like a wolf awaiting his prey. After a few moments he stood up and exited, trying to ignore the rush of heated blood throughout his body, especially in his cheeks and in his lips. His skin burned deliciously, that high feeling he only seemed to feel after devouring a soul. He licked his lips and smirked.

"Now then, there are other matters to be addressed."


	30. Mountains Part1

A/N: Did I read that number right? 0.o Have I really written thirty chapters?! XD Thanks for all of you still reading this. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. I actually found a few mistakes, starting with chapter one; the authors note in there is a LIE now, seeing as Sebix is rising. I feel bad for withholding the chapter, but I've been working on a HP fanfic so bit busy. Plus school's starting up again...-.-

Anyways! I'm so so so SO sorry for being gone. You can send me a poisonous PM or Review. Lol. I'd love to see someone send me a review with 'hemlock' at the end of it.

Disclaimer: I remember that I do not own!

**Chapter 30: Mountains Part1**

'_There it is Cain, as soon as you open that door, everything will begin to return to you...'_ Mirror stated as the stopped in front of a door.

It was almost transparent, like glass, except it shimmered. Felix reached out to it with shaking hands.

_'Good Luck._' Mirror bowed his head before disappearing into the darkness.

Felix flinched as he heard the gate shut. He could hear whispers echoing about his head, voices, feelings, ghostly touches and fleeting faces. He tightened his hand on the door knob before opening it.

He screamed as he was suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light. He felt his body grow smaller and his hair grow longer. His body became encased in vanilla colored robes. Blue trim with silver symbols Felix couldn't recognize. His voice grew higher pitched and sounded smaller. Bells jingled and he saw bells tied to his ankles and right sleeve. His black shoes faded away to form dirty white sandals. His sleeves were huge, hiding most of his arms.

Felix sniffed and he realized he was crying terribly, small hiccups and sobs bouncing around the air like bees as his eyes shut tight. Wind blew into his face and made his tears feel cold and sticky against his face. His knee stung like he had scratched it up and Felix felt warmth spread across his back. Light flitted underneath his eyelids and he heard swaying and crows.

"Oh Cain, did you fall again?" A warm voice sighed and he felt himself huff indignantly and wipe his nose.

"N-No, I didn't fall." He lied and rubbed his puffy red eyes before opening them.

Felix held in a gasp.

Auburn hair met his gaze, along with a pair of strangely familiar violet eyes. Her face was large in comparison to his small body, but he was sure even in his adult body he'd never be able to smile so widely and remain genuinely happy or amused. Her skin was the color of chestnuts, so unlike his own. A birthmark the size of a shilling was at the crook of her neck, Felix remembered it. She smelled like cinnamon and bread dough, also a bit of mint. She always carried mints in her pocket. He remembered. Her apron was rugged and patched up, but underneath was dark blue robes similar in shape to his own; purple and white symbols trimming the edges.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow with a slight chuckle as she gingerly brought up his knee to get a better look at the scrape, "And what would Mirror tell me?"

Felix felt his eyes widen, and burn slightly. A familiar voice, except younger, laughed.

_'I fell TRYING to climb the tree!_' Mirror echoed.

"Hey! I did climb the tree!" Felix felt himself retort.

"Cain, if you're going to fight with yourself; be nice." The woman laughed at the paradox she had.

Felix blushed openly, "Yes Momma..."

His mother...Felix's real mother. He had his mother's hair, and her personality. He could remember her now, and he wondered how he could've forgotten the warm woman in front of him.

"Let's go inside, my little baba." She smiled like honey and moved to let him see the landscape.

Silvery azure and violet mountains sparkled wherever he turned, snow like ice cream covered their tops in a white blanket as the slowly descending sun cast downward shadows to define the stony features. It couldn't be later than 11:00.

The sky almost matched the blue mountains, only that they were more vibrant and contrasted by large white clouds that made Felix feel like flying, if only to lay on top of them. Happiness filled his chest as he thought of floating on the clouds, a childish giggle escaping his lips. His mother looked down in amused questioning and Felix just scampered up ahead.

The ground was mostly bare beneath his feet, but occasionally a crunch would signal a patch of wayward snow drift or dead grass. Felix recalled the hard times when their gardens perished from the harsh conditions, or when his goat died from a mountain lion's attack. Mirror hadn't been quick enough to save him...

Wait, what was he thinking? What could Mirror do anyway?

"Constance! Have you seen my razor anywhere?" A low and somewhat wise sounding voice shook off the mountain.

Felix looked towards where it was coming from and saw the cottages. It was father's own design, two separate cottages conjoined to form a large one. It was a mountain mansion, and had taken years to build. Just in time for his birthdate. Moss built up on the bottom half of the house and slowly dissipated as the altitude increased. Every part of the house was heavy. Heavy blond bricks, heavy dusty gray doors, thick and heavy windows and deep set manila walls. Dusty cold floors and the scent of melting candles permeating the air like his mother's perfume and his father's cigar smoke.

Why hadn't he remembered any of this? It was so hard to forget.

"In the cupboard, second shelf on the left." Felix's mother replied with a laugh, "Really Adam you have to learn to remember these things. I have a husband who's 29 and already has symptoms of memory loss!"

Felix grasped his mother's hand and moved his other hand to his lips, his mouth attaching itself around his thumb. He really was glad to have kicked that habit. He stepped through the doorway imperiously though, despite his almost girlish appearance. His father set down the paper and smiled.

It was more like a smirk; Felix had found where he'd received his smile, also his snow white skin and golden eyes. However he didn't have his father's bouncy blond curls. If you put Adam Summet and Constance Summet side-by-side you probably wouldn't be able to tell they were married unless they had their small little boy in-between, proving the existence of their love despite having grown up in completely different societies.

His mother had been a farmer's daughter in India, grown up in the sun basked fields and rolling hills of sand. She still smelled like the earth despite having lived in the mountains for many years since then. His father was a British lord, a wealthy man who sailed often and smelt of the sea and marshes. They visited his homeland once; Felix got to see the vast green and cloudy atmosphere. It was a bit suffocating really. Surrounded by darkness like that.

One night, a vicious beast with the body of a human, yet fangs of a bat had come after him. Then disappeared as Mirror came to the rescue...

"Papa, what does Mirror do again?" Felix asked.

His father smiled and ruffled Felix's hair, "Well, he protects you...I've said it before. Mirror is a part of you, he has every right to be there and have control from time to time, usually in your best interest. My Mirror is the same way, only comes out when called or when I need him. They work similar to how a death scythe would work. Cutting through anything in the blink of an eye...it's a powerful gift Cain, use it wisely."

His father grabbed his razor from the cupboard and started brushing some foamy white stuff all over his tiny bits of hair on his chin. Felix thought he looked silly and didn't understand why he had to put on the foam.

"But...Mirror never does that Papa...and all I have is scary dreams." Felix pouted.

His mom chuckled and ruffled his hair lovingly, "You're still young. Your power will grow as you grow. Sweet little baba."

She picked him up out of nowhere and squeezed him. He felt himself almost choke and struggled to escape his mother's grip. When he finally did he huffed before going upstairs to his room.

He kicked open his door a bit angrily and blinked as he saw a tall young man with long black hair and weird clothes in his room, a large metal object sitting to the wall.

Felix sucked in a breath to scream for his papa when the man disappeared after jumping out the window. He frowned in concern before looking into his mirror and seeing his reflection.

"Say Mirror, who do you think that was?"

_'I think we're imagining things Cain.'_

Felix felt the foreboding feeling of dread wash over the walls like cascading water from a waterfall. He didn't like this.

He didn't like this one bit.

xxxcxxxcccxxxccxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cain, what's wrong?" Constance asked her son.

He'd been quiet for almost the entire meal, only replying when asked something directly. Not to mention his favorite meal (eggs) was right in front of him and he had yet to take a bite.

Constance was used to having Adam tease her about being a worrywart about her son's well being, but she could see the worry in her husband's golden gaze.

_'I saw a guy in my bedroom.' _Mirror answered for him.

Cain huffed angrily at his other half having given away his secret. His mother's eyes widened as did his father's. They both shared a look before Adam got up before kneeling down by Felix.

"What did this man look like?"

Cain thought for a moment before tolling his eyes over to meet his dad's.

"Well...he had really weird clothes. Kind of like the ones I wear once in a big while. Those weird square boxy black su...su...suits! Yeah, he was wearing a suit...he had black hair like the rocks we find outside..."

"Obsidian sweetheart." Constance grinned.

"Yeah, then he was wearing weird picture frames around each of his eyes, and his eyes were REAL yellowish, kind of like Papa's but they had circles in them."

Adam looked up at his wife with nervous eyes she took a shuddery breath before picking up her son.

"You're getting really big honey. Come on, I'll tuck you in."

Felix nodded and closed his eyes, leaning on his mother's broad shoulders. As they reached his door Felix looked up.

"Mama?"

"Hn. What is it my little baba?" Constance kissed his brow as she set him down into his bed.

"Is that man dangerous? Is he coming back?"

His mother paused for a moment before smiling and sitting on Felix's bed, sitting him up so he was leaning against her. Moonlight made the room a magical shade of blue, the candle behind them dim enough not to affect the ethereal feeling of the air.

"Cain, look over there. What do you see?"

Felix followed her pointing finger to the full moon looming over the mountains. He always loved to see it it the morning, when the sun woke him up. He was somewhat of a heavy sleeper. The silver mountains caked with violet and blue sparkled in the moonlight. A coyote howled in the distance, and soon other lonely voices were singing along.

"The moon." Felix replied.

"That's right. Surrounded by stars the moon gives light to the evading darkness of night. It's the reminder that there's always another morning...I want you to remember that."

Felix nodded and she kissed the top of his red hair.

"Mama, is Grandma really watching me from up there?"

Constance smiled, "Yes, and Great Uncle Georgie, Grandpa Oliver, Cousin Xavier...their eyes watch us from above. Protecting us. Just as Mirror protects you. So when your feeling scared baba, all you need to do is look at the moon and the stars...and remember."

Felix looked up and saw sparkles in his mother's eyes. Her tears falling like diamonds into the dusty floor.

"Mama?"

She wiped her eyes before pulling Felix even tighter to her chest, cradling him as if he'd disappear into dust were she to let him go. He didn't understand why she was squeezing him so, but he gripped her shirt as she started rocking with him back and forth.

"My baba, my baby boy...you're safe. You'll always be safe. I'll protect you...I promise. My baby..." She sniffed before laying him down and tucking him in.

She kissed his face about a million times before blowing out the candle. Felix didn't understand why, but she simply said all the kisses in the world just weren't enough.

A/N: I feel sad...as in painfully sad writing this chapter.


	31. Mountains Part2

Did I already mention how absolutely srry I am? ^-^ just saying again!

Here be a bit gory because we finally get to see why the dead crow brought back memories, a young Harvester William, and a poor poor pitiful Felix. We'll get back to the main plot soon! I cross my fingers! Is that a plot bunny over there?

Disclaimer: This little author who is lucky to have any readers at all sadly does not own Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, or any other alternate names you can find. (I challenge you.)

Warning: A bit of blood in here, but really, if you don't expect this why are you reading Kuro in the first place? In case you missed it there's a demon butler who kinda kills every three chapters...

**Chapter 31: Mountains Part2**

Felix wasn't sure when he started being on the outside looking in, but he didn't ask questions as he watched his younger self slip off into slumber. It made him regret not sleeping more, he could recognize two objects out of all of the others; his small little shoes that he only wore outside, despite his father's scolding, and then his small toy stuffed animal.

It was a ratty old thing, black button eyes and torn brown velvet on top of a light fabric Felix couldn't identify. The toy was falling at the seams, the dog's faded pink tongue having ripped some after harsh play in the hands of a small boy. Felix could see his child self hold onto it for dear life; his mother made it and it kept the bad monsters away from Felix's dreams. Scary demons, thieves and criminals, a small sad boy with bright blue eyes-

As Felix recalled his lost memories, some lost dreams started to come back as well...he remembered seeing Ciel in a cage of some kind, laughter and jeers echoing off the walls, sounding as if made by madmen. The stench of rot and rust hung in the air like a heavy blanket of lowliness and uncleanliness.

Ciel screaming for help, Felix not being able to rescue him, then a shadowed beast beginning to slaughter-

His thoughts were cut off as Felix heard gunshots vibrate the walls of the house. His father 's gun. Suddenly he was back to the body, it probably had something to do with consciousness or something of that sort.

He tried to open the door as he heard his mother screaming but he was still wasn't tall enough to reach it on his own. Felix felt his heart pound in his ears and panic pool in his chest. He climbed up his dresser shakily and managed to turn the knob, allowing the door to slowly fall open.

"M-Mama? Father?" Felix heard his small voice call out as he entered the hallway.

The small boy jumped, his bells jingling as he heard a high pitched cry. It sounded sad and mourning, prophetic in a way.

Felix looked up and down the hallway. He saw it, a dark obsidian crow with piercing red eyes. It could've been the golden glow coming from downstairs though. He walked towards it while clutching his stuffed toy tightly. Felix believed that's where they must've lost the button that served as the toy's left eye.

The bird just stared for a moment into Felix's fear filled eyes before flying out the window, making Felix fall over in surprise and then whimper as his bottom felt sore.

He heard hurried footsteps before he saw his father.

His blonde hair was gold in the light of the flames from down below, and his eyes were a burning and eerily cold silver. It was father's mirror...

"Father?"

"You do as Mirror tells you, understand Cain?" Father's voice came out in a strangely calm tone as he reached out and picked up Felix and turning around, going downstairs.

Felix was silent as he surveyed the disastrous scene before him. Flames as golden as his eyes rose up seemingly from nowhere, his eyes followed them as their lustrous red and white tips began to lick the ceiling, leaving obsidian scorch marks in their wake.

"Constance?!", he heard his father yell, "Connie?!"

Felix felt a shiver of fear tremble down his spine. His mother was never usually called by her nickname, it was weird. There was a creaking sound and Felix looked up and saw one of the beams holding their little cottage together begin to fall. He felt it tear into his arm and he gave a pain filled screech before a force knocked the beam away. It was sliced into minuscule pieces seemingly by wind, though Felix could tell it wasn't natural by the way light sparked.

It was father's mirror. He'd cut the beam. Felix whimpered with every step as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck, his tears falling behind them and gleaming like diamonds before hissing as they hit the flames on the floor.

"G-Get Cain out of here...please..."

He recognized his mother's warm voice, comforting and he felt her hand run through his hair, "M-Mama?"

Felix couldn't see her. Where was she? More creaking...

He reached out for her, pulling away from his father, but his hands never reached as Adam carried his child out of the burning house, "Father! She's still inside! She's still-"

He saw a shine of a blade on the burning roof, it's wielder shielded by the huge cloud of obsidian smoke. There was a low rumble that shook the mountain tops.

The moon shined down on them, having only a tiny bit earlier shed light on a mother's affection for her son...it now illuminated the disastrous scene as the home he grew up in crumbled to pieces. Dust spewed out and made Felix's eyes burn as a light film covered his tears.

"Mommy!" He thrashed and his father hoisted him off of his shoulders, holding the confused and shaken boy in front of him.

"Cain...you remember that I love you. I don't say it much but you're my entire world, and I'd die for you in a heart beat. I'm proud of you...how strong you are...brave young man."

"Papa?"

Felix felt more confused than ever. His father picked him back up and felt around the ground before pulling at what looked like a stray stick and some leaves. A small compartment slid open as Adam pushed the stick forward. Dust fell into the hole and Felix jumped as his father put him in there.

"I-I'm scared!"

"Be my brave little boy. Remember that you're never alone, Mirror is with you. You're special Cain...be good. I'll be back for you." Adam smiled and kissed his boy's forehead before slipping the top of the compartment shut, shutting his son away to safety and clouding him in darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William's three week time limit was almost up. By judging the moon's ascend into the sky he could tell it was around 11:30. Cutting it close and it wouldn't look very good on his test results...

"GRAHHHH!"

The adult male humanoid ran at him like a bull. It was almost humorous in the way these creatures attacked. Like mice attacking a cat. Though shards were much more than mice...they were mice with a powerful unseen ally. He looked over his target, the mother's shard wasn't one that could be used for Harvester's blades, it was too warm and had healing purposes and no offensive abilities...the man and his son however...

"Mirror Offensive: Gatling!" Adam shouted and the sound of his gunshots echoed through the rubble that used to be his home.

They flew out in brilliant streams of red and blue light, glowing like bands of moonlight. They shot through the sky and down towards the Harvester, the being's black hair glinting in the light of the sovereign moon. The usual silvery tint of the moon was shaded a light red, as if reflecting the blood of Constance that both the man and beast could scent beneath the piles of stone.

"It is your family's time to die Adam Summet." William stated and waved the bullets away with his large scythe.

He was the picture of death itself; a large black cloak over his waist coat, blouse, and slacks. He pushed his glasses up and raised his scythe again, preparing to kill him.

Adam let out a cry of rage as he charged at William once again, a flimsy knife in one hand while the shard within his body created a glowing gun around the other. It was almost sad...

Almost.

William whipped his foot around and sent the man flying a good near ten meters away from the house, not much around to serve as a proper grave besides the dusty earth and a few trees...

And unbeknownst to Will, Adam Summet had landed on top of the compartment holding his dear son.

xxxcxxxxcccxxxxxcxxxxcxxxxx

Felix jolted as he heard a loud thud from above him. Something was on top of the trap door, something big. It had to be the bad man! What did his mother call them? Harvesters?

His heart thudded in his chest like horses running through the valley. Felix wondered if he was going to die...if his mother was hurt really bad...where was his father?

The hole was darker than black; a never ending emptiness that Felix wondered if he would ever escape. He heard small shuffles of feet tinier than his own, small little pops and cracks, some groans. The entire compartment stank of earth and mold, small ice crystals were on the walls, the ground constantly in a state of permafrost. Felix pulled his knees closer to his chest and pulled his robes around him.

He didn't know how much time had passed since his father had told him to wait, but it felt like a bazillion forevers to Felix's small mind. He considered going out to see-

_'No! We're not leaving!'_ Mirror's voice spat defiantly.

"B-But papa and mama-"

He was cut off by footsteps.

"Adam James Summet...your time is up."

"My son...will survive." Felix heard his father's croak above him.

There was the sound of something being swung before the wooden trap door was run through. A liquid of some type dripped as the weapon was pulled out. Light poured in as his father's body was rolled over.

No...no...

"DONT LEAVE ME IN HERE!"

His body tried to move, but he felt Mirror keep him at bay.

"HE'LL KILL THEM MIRROR! DON'T BETRAY ME! LET ME OUT OF HERE MIRROR!" Felix called out in a small weak voice, "MIRROR!"

There was no answer.

"MIRROR WE CAN SAVE THEM! PLEASE!"

_'I CAN'T!'_ Mirror shouted back, _'YOU'LL DIE!'_

"Please, Mirror, we need to save them. We need to protect them from the Harvesters that Papa talked about. Mirror...are you going to betray me?"

_'I'm not letting you out of here, it isn't your destiny to die. You're needed...I'm sorry.'_

Felix let out a blood curdling scream in defiance, but there wasn't any reply as the trap door was flung open. His tears sparkled as they fell and something dripped onto his right cheek. He wiped it away and his hands shook as the red liquid stained his fingers.

"B-Blood..."

There was the sound of a blade being lifted and Felix looked up with shocked golden eyes. The man from before held a huge scythe above his head.

"Cain Summet..." The man stated in a monochrome voice, "Your time is up-"

Suddenly the scythe vanished in a flash of bright light and the man caught his breath before checking the watch on his wrist and glaring at the object.

Felix felt himself stand up and start to scramble up the opposite side of the compartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The face of the small clock face mocked him as time continued on. 12:00. 12:00. 12:00.

His father had completed the test by 11:20. His father by 11:00. And he...

William's eyes darted to the boy trying to escape and he growled, swinging his leg down to make the boy return into the dark hole.

...he hadn't even finished by midnight.

William snorted and wiped the dirt off of himself, his thick mane of black hair blowing regally in the night wind. He looked down at the red haired child and glared. It was all this maggot's fault for not being in the bedroom like he should have been. He was supposed to have been asleep and died in the house.

"You ruined my plans human..." William hissed, "Now I have to create a tale to cover up my failure. No matter. You'll die in the hills..."

He disappeared in a flash.

A/N: Well William was wrong in the end there wasn't he? Not easy to trick the Gods though. Except Pluto of course.


	32. Author's Note

Hello everyone. Well, anyone who still feels need to pay attention to this.

First off, this is just an author's note. I will not be writing a new chapter for this.

Reason being that I've realized that everything has gotten FAR too complicated with this. The content of these last 20 chapters compared to the first 11 has drastically changed and become difficult to follow—even from an author's perspective.

My ultimate decision is that this will either be discontinued completely or I will do a complete rewrite minus the first few chapters. Thank you if this is still in your favorites and sorry if you were sick of waiting, but were still excited for a new chapter. I'm sorry and thank you.


	33. ITS HAPPENING

I'm so excited to finally get back to this. For three years I've been trying to kick myself back into rewriting The Choppy Enquirer, and making it at the level of quality it truly deserves. There will be a few changes to the plot line, so look out for that. I'm not confident that anyone might be updated on this when the time comes, but even if I don't have a single viewer, I know this is a story I have to complete. For Felix's character if nothing else, and beyond that, to prove I can actually do it. Here's the link to the rewrite on AO3. I've just posted the prologue. I'm sure you all will notice the difference between the original and this new version, while understanding that the new is going to be far better than the old. Thank you, and feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
